


The Wager

by pikajo14



Series: When in Vegas [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Deepthroating, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sensuality, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Years after leaving Bulma, Vegeta starts to rebuild his life. Goku comes back to life, only to feel alienated by Chichi. What happens when these two warriors start to realize what's truly been there all along?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the first fic in this series to understand this one. Just know that Yamcha and Tarble are together, and Bulma is dating Tien now.

Vegeta rolled over in his new bed. All he wanted was some sleep, but that wasn’t going to happen. Tarble and Yamcha were still going at it down the hall. Vegeta couldn’t wait for the day that he finally got his own place. At the moment, it was a little difficult. He was in the middle of a divorce and now they were in a war of their own. He wanted his son. She wanted Trunks for herself. He wasn’t going to let her ruin the boy.

As Vegeta pulled himself up, he couldn’t help but think about how much of a mess his life was. He missed the days that he could just battle a strong adversary. No one around was strong enough to really challenge him. Ever since Kakarot had died, no one was worth his time.

He sighed. Kakarot had been dead for the last 8 years. He tried to stick things out with the woman. He really did, but after he started smelling the triclops on her at the beginning of last year, he just couldn’t do it anymore. He had only stayed for Trunks, but now he was living without his son and it was painful. If only he had found the right partner. Then his life wouldn’t be such a mess.

In the other room, Tarble and Yamcha finally stopped and Vegeta relaxed. Hopefully the lawyer would have some good news for him tomorrow. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

* * *

 

Yamcha chuckled as Tarble finished making breakfast. Yamcha had grown accustom to having a saiyan mate and really, he couldn’t think of a better lover than Tarble.

Tarble frown as Vegeta came in. His brother had dark circles under his eyes. Tarble wanted to ask, but he already knew. Vegeta was thinking of the trial. That was all that his brother thought about. Tarble hated it. He wished that he had seen his brother’s pain a lot sooner. Then he wouldn’t have had to watch his brother’s relationship fall to pieces.

Tarble did know one thing though. He knew that his brother had feelings for someone else. The problem was getting that information out of Vegeta. Vegeta may have not even realized that he was in love with someone. His brother was just as blind as he was before he had fallen for Yamcha.

Vegeta only grunted as he picked up the paper and went through it. Yamcha looked at Tarble and shrugged. They were used to Vegeta snapping at them for making love so loudly. But Vegeta said nothing. His brother had to be thinking of Trunk’s future.

Tarble didn’t know much about his brother. Vegeta had always been the selfish one, but when it came to Trunks it was different. Vegeta looked at his son as if he was the perfect child at times. For Tarble, it was the beginning of a change in his brother. Tarble hoped that Vegeta could win.

Yamcha moved over as the phone began to ring. Tarble wondered who it was this early. It just didn’t make any sense for anyone to call them this early. After Vegeta and Bulma’s separation, most of their friends stopped talking to them. Most didn’t see Vegeta as a friend and most had been repulsed by Yamcha and Tarble’s relationship.

Yamcha smiled. “I didn’t expect you to be calling me, Gohan.”

Tarble wondered who this Gohan was for a second, but noticed that his brother was paying attention.

“Really? That’s great! How long is he going to be back?” Yamcha said with excitement.

Vegeta’s face went blank, almost as if he was trying to hide his own excitement.

“Thanks for telling me, man. I’ll see you then.” Yamcha hung up the phone, but he didn’t look at Tarble at all. He looked straight at Vegeta. “Goku’s coming back for a day.”

“Goku?” Tarble asked. He had heard this name a few times in passing, but no one ever explained who this Goku was.

“His name is Kakarot.” Vegeta said.

Now Tarble was confused. “Kakarot? But Yamcha says his name is Goku.”

Vegeta growled under his breath. “His saiyan name is Kakarot, they renamed him that as a baby.”

Yamcha laughed. “Goku was once the hero of Earth. He died about 8 years ago. Gohan said that Goku was getting a day back to spend with everyone.”

“What was he like?” Tarble asked Yamcha, only for Vegeta to answer.

“He’s a stupid clown that knows nothing of saiyan pride.” Vegeta said, but his voice didn’t sound angry. “But his knowledge of fighting makes him a dangerous opponent.” Tarble could hear respect in his brother’s voice, telling him that this Goku had to be someone important.

Yamcha walked over to the wall and pulled out an old looking photo album and put it in front of both saiyans. Tarble laughed as he pointed down at a younger Yamcha. “Babe, what were you thinking?”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “That was the style at the time.”

Vegeta seemed distracted though. “When was this taken?”

Yamcha looked down at the photo that they had landed on. “Oh, that was after we fought Emperor Pilaf. After that I stared dating Bulma.”

“Why does Kakarot look out of it?” Vegeta asked.

Yamcha blushed. “Well…we were captured. Goku could see the moon and he became one of those giant apes.” Vegeta smirked. “He’s mad because I had to cut off his tail.” Yamcha said as he received death stares from both saiyans. “What? It grew back.”

Vegeta turned the page. “What about this one?”

Tarble wondered why his brother was so interested, but kept his thoughts to himself.

Yamcha turned pale. “That was Red Ribbon. Goku went after them because he wanted the dragonballs and someone told them how dangerous they were. Goku didn’t care and I went to help him, but by the time that we all got there…” Both Vegeta and Tarble were staring at him, waiting for him to answer. “It was a blood bath and Goku just walked out of there like it was nothing. He looked bored.”

Vegeta smirked down at the picture of his former rival. He had never known that Kakarot had had a bloody past. It was interesting information.

Tarble turned the page this time. Tarble felt like he needed to do it for Yamcha. Yamcha didn’t seem to be that comfortable talking about this Goku in that way.

Yamcha started laughing and Tarble looked down. The child that was once on the page was now an adult. Tarble whistled. “Damn, he grew into himself nicely.” Yamcha glared at him. “But not as well as you did, Babe.”

“Nice save.” Yamcha said, still glaring at him.

“Who’s the chick?” Tarble could have sworn that he had seen her before.

“That’s Kakarot’s banshee of a wife.” Vegeta said with more venom than Tarble expected.

There was one thing that Tarble noticed though. Vegeta hated this woman. His brother had that look of pure destruction in his eyes as he stared at her. Tarble felt suspicious, but remained quiet. He didn’t want to jump the gun.

Yamcha laughed at that. “Yeah…Chichi is a real pistol. I kind of feel sorry for Goku. The poor guy had no choice.”

“What do you mean he had no choice?!” Vegeta said angrily.

Yamcha didn’t seem to notice the change. “She came to the tournament and told Goku that he promised to marry her. Poor Goku didn’t remember making the promise, but she started crying, so he just gave her what she wanted.”

“What?” Vegeta seemed to be thrown by this. “So she could have been making it up the entire time.”

Yamcha shrugged. “I don’t know. I do know that Goku wasn’t the happiest with the idea. He just rolled with it. He did love being a dad though, so there was that.”

Tarble pondered that idea. It sounded very familiar. Tarble looked over at his brother. Everything was starting to fit together. All he needed to see was the two of them interact. Then Tarble would finally know if it was true. Tarble smirked to himself as he stared at Vegeta. Vegeta’s eyes were definitely looking at the young man named Goku. If that was love, Tarble couldn’t be sure.

Vegeta suddenly stood up and made to leave. “Where are you going?” Yamcha asked.

Vegeta smirked. “I’m going to go train.”

Tarble was a little shocked. After the separation, Vegeta took a break from his training. He just seemed so depressed after that. Now, it looked like there was a new spring in his step. “Where are you going to go?” Tarble asked.

“I just said where I was going.” Vegeta stared at Tarble like he was dumb.

“I mean the location; in case the lawyer calls.” Tarble snapped back at him.

Vegeta blinked a couple of times. Tarble realized that Vegeta must have forgotten everything the moment that he heard about Goku’s return.

Vegeta walked over and wrote down the coordinates of the place then ran into the elevator and left, leaving Tarble and Yamcha alone.

“That was odd.” Tarble said.

Yamcha shrugged. “Goku is Vegeta’s rival. It’s not that weird when you think about it.”

Tarble sighed. “I don’t think that’s the reason that he’s excited to see Goku.”

Yamcha looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Tarble looked back down at the album. “I’ve had a feeling that my brother is in the closet, but until now, I didn’t have that much evidence of it.”

Yamcha started to laugh. “You think that Vegeta is…ha…in love…ha…with Goku…hahaha.” Yamcha froze as Tarble glared at him. “You’re serious.”

“Yes, I am.”  Tarble crossed his arms.

Yamcha laughed again. “I’m sorry, but I just don’t see it.”

Tarble smirked. “So how much are you going to wager on it?”

Yamcha grinned. “I’ll bet anything because I know I’m right. You’re just reading too far into things.”

Tarble’s eyes flashed with arousal. “So…you’ll give me anything if I win?”

Yamcha saw that look and almost melted. “You know…I need to go to work.”

“Answer the question.” Tarble said, fixing his gaze on his lover.

Yamcha leaned down and kissed Tarble on the forehead. “When I win, be prepared to bottom for the next three weeks.”

Tarble smirked. “Is that all?”

Yamcha chuckled. “You thought it would be that easy?” Tarble grinned up at him. “In any position and in any place I please.”

Tarble’s eyebrow rose. “Now that’s what I call a prize. Fine. I’ll take your wager, just be prepared to do the same for me when I win.”

* * *

 

The day had finally come and everyone had gathered. Krillin, Roshi, and Tien were off to the side. Bulma and Tien were talking in each other’s ear. Roshi and Krillin were already glaring at the three of them. “What are they doing here?”

Trunks didn’t seem to care as he ran from Bulma’s side, straight to his father. Vegeta couldn’t help himself as the boy ran up to him. Trunks made to punch him in the face, but it wasn’t an angry punch. It was basically their way of saying hello. Vegeta blocked it and smirked.

“Trunks, we don’t punch people!” Bulma shrieked.

Trunks didn’t seem to care though as he dove to so that he could take a swipe at his father’s feet. Vegeta only reached down and held his son upside down by his foot. “Better luck next time.”

Trunks only laughed. “Someday, I’m going to get you.”

Vegeta only grinned. “You think I’m going to slow down?”

Trunks crossed his arms. “It wouldn’t be any fun if you weren’t trying.”

“That’s my boy.” Vegeta said, finally putting his son down.

Bulma had rushed over with Tien. “Come on, Trunks. We’re here to see Goku. Then we’re going to go home, so you can sit with your tutor.”

Trunks didn’t look like he wanted to leave. “Can’t I stay with dad a little longer?”

Bulma was about to snap, but Vegeta growled and pulled his son against him in a protective stance. “Give me some time, woman. You get him every day.”

Bulma glared at him. “You didn’t even want children, yet you think you have some claim to him?!”

“He’s my son!” Vegeta snarled back at her. The remaining Z fighters turned and looked like they were preparing to attack him. Vegeta shot them all a look. “You know that you won’t stand a chance. Kakarot is the only one that could ever deal with me. The rest of you are practically cannon fodder.”

“You know, Goku can probably just get rid of you when he gets here.” Krillin yelled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Kakarot and I are on different levels now. I’m the stronger one.”

Everyone else just sighed as Gohan walked into the square. Tarble looked over and noticed that the young woman from the photo album had aged a bit. She was holding a small boy. Tarble bet that it was Goku’s second son.

Trunks looked over at Goten, and Vegeta nodded, telling his son to go and have some fun before he was subjected to the torture of the tutor. Goten looked nervous. The young boy needed someone right now. Goten had never met his father.

“Now when Goku gets here, I want you to show him how well you are doing in school, Gohan.” Chichi said, trying to fix Gohan’s jacket.

Gohan just rolled his eyes. “Dad’s not going to be interested in that.”

Goten only shuffled his feet behind his mother, but smiled and seemed to relax as Trunks ran over to him.

Chichi put her hands on her hips. “This is no time for you two to be starting any pranks.”

Goten frowned as Chichi tried to shoo Trunks away. Vegeta growled, making the woman jump. Chichi only glared at Vegeta.

Before she could say anything though, Goku appeared with Babasama in tow. Vegeta stared at his rival; he looked just as strong, if not stronger than when they had last met.

Goku looked around for a second before being pounced on by his oldest son. “Gohan…you’ve gotten so tall.” There was a hint of regret in Goku’s voice. He knew he had been gone for a long time, but he had never really stopped to think about such things.

“Dad, it has been 8 years.” Gohan said.

Goku needed a second to breathe as he walked up to his wife, but he didn’t look at her. He was distracted by someone else. There was a smaller him, hiding behind her leg. His heart dropped. He had a second child. How much had he missed? “Who…?” He started.

“Goten, why don’t you go and greet your father?” Chichi said. “Remember to use your…” Chichi was cut off by Goten running forward into his father’s arms then being twirled around for a couple of seconds.

“Wow, you’re kind of strong.” Goku said, as the small boy laughed.

Chichi was turning red. “Goku! Put him down right now!”

But Goku wasn’t listening. He just kept Goten in his arms as he made to move on. Goku stopped and stared at Vegeta. Behind Vegeta, Trunks was standing there. “Wow, Trunks has really shot up like a weed.”

Vegeta smirked. “Well, he has been training, so that’s to be expected.”

Goku looked straight at his rival. “Speaking of training, it looks like you’ve been working at it.”

Vegeta scoffed. “Oh please, like I would stop training because you died.”

Goku laughed. “I wasn’t sure. You never know.” Goku’s face got all serious. “So are you any good?”

Vegeta glared at him. “You’ve got a lot of nerve. Mind if I knock your teeth out for that remark?!”

Goku glared back and put Goten down. “Prove it!”

Vegeta made to throw a punch, but the two of them had disappeared.

“He went to spar! On his only day back! Goku, you bastard!” Chichi shrieked as everyone began to grumble about Goku and Vegeta’s sudden departure.

Tarble on the other hand, had been watching everything. But again, he wasn’t sure. Yamcha was giving him a look that screamed, I win so pay up, but he wasn’t getting anything yet. “You haven’t won yet.” Tarble said.

Everyone glared at the two of them as they left. Bulma had the biggest glare for Yamcha. “You know, I thought you were my friend.”

“Some friend you are.” Yamcha said, following Tarble.

“You helped Vegeta hire that lawyer. Didn’t you?” Bulma said, as Tien held her back.

Yamcha sighed. “They want to be together. The more you try to separate them, the more Trunks will hate you for it.”

Bulma looked down and away as Tien moved her back to their car. Trunks was running around with Goten now. The two of them were mock fighting as they ran off.

Tarble could only smile as he wrapped his tail around his mate’s leg. “Let’s go home.”

Yamcha nodded. Vegeta would be back later, covered in new scars. He just wasn’t looking forward to listening to him bicker about it.

* * *

 

The desert sky was filled with nothing but punches and kicks as the two warriors went at it. Neither of them wanted to give in, but at the same time both were becoming tired.

The fight finally ended when they both punched each other in the face and fell to the ground near each other.

Goku began to laugh. When was the last time he had had this much fun? “Wow, you’re really something, Vegeta.”

Vegeta just sighed. “When do you have to go back?”

Goku sat up and looked at his old rival. “Sunset.” Goku didn’t know what to say. What was he going to do after he went back to the afterlife?

“What’s it like?” Vegeta asked.

Goku sighed this time. “Boring. There’s no one around to spar, well no one good.”

“I’m surprised, Kakarot, is that a compliment?” Vegeta joked. “What’s with the glum face, Kakarot?”

Goku looked down. “I’ve missed so much. If I had known that Chichi had another I wouldn’t have…”

“You wouldn’t have sacrificed yourself?” Vegeta said looking out at the desert in front of them.

“Yeah. It’s hard seeming Gohan and now Goten. After I go back, I’ll miss some more.” Goku looked up at Vegeta. “Enough about me, what about you? How’re things going with Bulma?” Goku really didn’t want to hear that answer. He had liked the Future Trunks as a person and the kid Trunks seemed to be friends with his son, but Goku had never liked the idea of Bulma being with Vegeta. Something about it just struck him as wrong.

Vegeta kept looking at the desert. “Bulma and I aren’t together, Kakarot.” Goku felt his heart pick up. “She’s with the triclops now. I’m fighting to take custody of the boy though.”

“Wow. I didn’t expect that. Where are you staying?” Goku asked.

“With the beta male and my brother.” Vegeta said, sounding annoyed. “And before you ask, they are practically married.”

“Yamcha is married to your brother!” Goku felt like he had been smacked in the face. “You have a brother!”

Vegeta chuckled. “I thought he was dead if that makes you feel any better. Besides, he’s very weak, so you don’t have to worry about him destroying anything.”

Goku felt himself start to calm down. “It sounds like you want a place of your own.”

“I do. It will be easier to train Trunks.” Vegeta said.

Goku looked away. “I wish I could train Goten.”

Silence fell between them and Vegeta felt his heartbeat start to pick up as an idea came to him, but would Kakarot take it? “What about the dragonballs?”

Goku gave him a wary look. “What about them?”

Vegeta sighed. “Use them to come back, Kakarot. If you come back, you can watch your sons grow up.”

Goku’s eyes lit up. “Why didn’t I think about that before?!”

Vegeta chuckled. “Because you never think of anything.”

Goku stood up. “Come on, we can go get the radar from Bulma’s.”

“Kakarot, I don’t think she wants me anywhere near the dragon radar or her house.” Vegeta said.

“We’ll only be going in for a couple of seconds. She won’t even know that you’re there.” Goku lowered a hand and offered to pull Vegeta up.

Vegeta took Goku’s hand and was pulled up a little too fast. His hands landed on Goku’s chest and two of them stared at each other. Goku felt himself go red as Vegeta blushed and moved away. “Let’s…let’s do this, Kakarot.”

Goku nodded and used his instant transmission again. Soon, he would be alive once more.

The two of them gathered the dragonballs quickly and returned to the spot in the forest. Vegeta looked over at Kakarot as they summoned the dragon and the sky went dark.

Goku wished for his life back and Vegeta watched as the halo over Goku’s head disappeared. Goku then turned and smiled at him. “Thanks, Vegeta.”

The dragon was still waiting above them. “You still have two more wishes.”

Goku looked like he had something on his mind and turned back to the dragon. “Hey, Shenron, can you put a nice house here?” Goku asked.

Vegeta froze. Was Kakarot really asking what Vegeta thought he was asking?

“What kind of house?” The dragon asked.

Kakarot turned to him and Vegeta walked forward. “I just need three bedrooms and more than one bathroom.” Vegeta said.

“And a gravity room would be nice.” Goku said. Vegeta smirked at that and seconds later a house appeared next to them. “I hope this is where you wanted it.”

“It’s fine.” Vegeta said. Anything to have his own place was fine with him.

“What should we do with the last wish?” Goku asked.

Vegeta looked down. “I…Kakarot, do you want your tail back?”

Goku looked at him in shock. “I do, but what about the moon?”

“I just won’t look at it. I feel lost without it; you don’t have to get yours.” Vegeta said.

Goku only smiled. “I want mine too. He looked up at the dragon. We wish for our tails to be returned to us.”

“It is done.” The dragon said as Vegeta felt his tail coil around his waist. It felt like his senses were all turning back on again. It was like he was blind and now he could see again. He turned to look at Goku, but the other saiyan seemed to be having the same kind of moment.

Vegeta had to remind himself that Kakarot had not had a tail for over 20 years. If Vegeta thought of himself as blind, Kakarot had been walking around without any of his senses. Kakarot would have been blind and deaf. Kakarot had to have been numb and now those senses were awakening. Kakarot would be an even deadlier opponent.

Goku opened his eyes and the world looked different. Colors were sharper and the shadows around everything seemed to lighten up. He couldn’t believe it. “Thank you, Vegeta.”

Vegeta smirked. “Glad to be of service, Kakarot.” Then Vegeta frowned. “You’re going to go back to that harpy aren’t you?”

Kakarot looked at him with a smile. “I’ll come by a lot though. Goten is going to want to play with Trunks and I can always use a good spar.”

“Go and see your brats.” Vegeta said and Goku disappeared.

Vegeta looked back at his new house. Now he was going to have to call Yamcha and Tarble. They were going to have to bring his stuff to him.

He wanted to laugh. Who would have thought that Kakarot would choose to come back? Vegeta’s heart started beating faster again, but he shook his head. He was excited for the spars. That was it. That was what this was all about.

To Be Continued…

 


	2. Chapter 2

Goku took a deep breath. It was good to be alive. Chichi and the others were shocked when he returned. They were even more shocked when they discovered that it was Vegeta’s idea. He didn’t understand why they were so against him. Vegeta didn’t seem as bad as he used to be.

That wasn’t the only problem though. They seemed to dislike Yamcha now and Goku didn’t understand why. Roshi and Krillin said that he was sick, but it just sounded like he had settled down with someone.

Goku walked out of his bedroom to find breakfast being made. Gohan had already left for school and Goten looked very bored as he looked through a book at the table. Goku smiled at him. “Chichi, Goten and I are going to go out today.”

“Goku, he doesn’t have time for that. He needs to study.” Chichi said.

Goten gave him a pleading look. “But I’m just going to take him fishing.” Goku complained.

Chichi sighed. “If it’s that, then I guess it’s okay, but no training.”

Goku gave his son a wink and Goten lit up and put the book down. “I’m going to change my clothes.”

Goku smiled. “Yeah, you don’t want to get fish guts on them.”

Chichi only rolled her eyes and smiled. “Just don’t get too dirty.” The phone rang and Chichi moved to answer it. “Oh, hi, Bulma.”

Goku was already going over certain fighting positions in his head. Goten was already behind Gohan at that age, but the difference was Goten wanted to learn how to fight. Goku knew that he had a lot to make up for.

“WHAT?!” Chichi said loudly into the phone catching Goku’s attention. “What kind of hair brained judge would ever make that kind of call?!” Goku could hear Bulma shrieking on the other end. “Trunks doesn’t know better! No baby should be separated from their mother!”

Now Goku knew what they were talking about. Vegeta had to have won custody of Trunks. Goku couldn’t help but smile at that. It seemed to be Vegeta’s only goal besides getting stronger.

Goten came back and looked up at him with eager eyes. “Chichi, we’re leaving.”

Chichi was far too distracted by her phone call that she didn’t even see them instant transmit away.

They reappeared at Vegeta’s house. Goku wanted to congratulate the saiyan prince.

The house looked very well put together. Either Vegeta cleaned up after himself or he had hired someone to do so.

“Dad, why are we here?” Goten asked as Trunks came out of the brush, wiping some blood off of his forehead.

“Goten, what are you doing here?” Trunks asked in confusion.

Goten looked a little worried, but Goku could smell that that blood wasn’t Trunks’s.

Goku was proven right as Vegeta came from the forest seconds later and tossed down a couple of deer. “Dad’s showing me how to hunt!” Trunks said excitedly.

Vegeta, upon seeing Goten, smirked. “Trunks, why don’t you go clean up and then you can play.”

Goten ran after Trunks, leaving Goku alone with Vegeta. “I didn’t expect to see you this morning.” Vegeta said.

Goku smiled. “Bulma called the house this morning. I just wanted to pop over and say congratulations.” Goku couldn’t help but stare at Vegeta as he started skinning his kill. “I didn’t know that you could hunt.”

Vegeta grinned. “Every saiyan needs to know that skill. When you’re in the trenches, there is always the chance that you’ll run out of food.” Vegeta finished and started removing some of the parts that he hadn’t already removed. “So what are you and the brat doing, and what story did you tell that banshee of yours?”

Goku sighed. “She thinks we’re going fishing, but I wanted to do some training.”

“I don’t know why you just don’t put your foot down. He’s your son.” Vegeta said, cutting up the deer into portions for cooking.

Goku stared as Vegeta removed his shirt; it had been covered in blood and sweat. Goku found himself looking up and down Vegeta’s chest. Strange thoughts entered his mind. What would it feel like to touch the saiyan prince?

“Kakarot?” Goku jumped and turned red as Vegeta caught him staring.

“What?!” Goku said.

Vegeta chuckled. “I was asking if you wanted to go fishing with us later. Trunks would probably want to have Goten around, but if you have other plans…”

“No, no it’s fine.” Goku said quickly.

“The four of us can use the gravity room. Its’s probably the only way to catch Goten up to Trunks’s level.” Vegeta said.

“I thought you would want Trunks to be ahead of Goten.” Goku said.

Vegeta laughed. “Trunks needs someone to fight against. Without a worthy rival, he’ll stop training.”

Goku smirked. “Did you say I was the reason for you training?”

Vegeta turned red and looked away. “Anyway, do you want to train or not, Kakarot?”

Goku nodded. “Let me help you with that.” Goku said, eyeing the meat.

“You want some, don’t you?” Vegeta said.

Goku nodded. “If you want some help cooking it, I know how to do that.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Of course you would know how to cook. Every saiyan knows that skill. If we didn’t need so much, then it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I remember the first time I made something in front of Bulma, she freaked out and wouldn’t let me in the house after she saw what I was eating.” Goku laughed, taking his pile into the house.

Vegeta followed. “Speaking of your past, the beta male brought up the Red Ribbon army to me before you came back. Why did you never tell me that you took them down so coldly?” Vegeta smirked as they packed the fridge.

Goku blushed. “You know about that? I… I don’t know. I was angry. I needed the dragonballs and they were in my way. Everyone made them out to be a challenge. I really didn’t get one until King Piccolo showed up, but that was short lived.”

“So you’ve been looking for an exciting challenge since then?” Vegeta said, grabbing the deer steaks from Kakarot’s hands.

Goku turned red again. “But I did find that challenge. It just showed up 9 years later.”

“What are you talking about?” Vegeta asked walking over to the sink. He wanted to wash his hands off. He turned around when he was done and leaned against the counter.

Goku followed but slipped on some of the blood on the floor, which forced him forward, making him pin the Prince to the counter as they looked at each other. Both of them were going red. “I was…I was talking about you.”

“Kakarot…” Vegeta felt a strange urge from below. His body didn’t need to acting like this, especially when it came to Kakarot.

Both of them stayed that way, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

* * *

 

Trunks laughed as Goten followed him to the kitchen. “You’re not going to believe how much freedom I get with dad. I don’t even have to study.”

“But you still have to go to school.” Goten said.

“That’s not so bad. I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with that Kami awful teacher.” Trunks said, but froze in the doorway to the kitchen.

Goten was about to ask when his eyes fell upon his dad and Trunk’s dad. The two of them were staring at each other, but from the look of it. They both were red in the face, almost like they were embarrassed. Goten was confused. Why was his dad looking at Trunks’s dad like that?”

Trunks pulled Goten away from the doorway as the gears in his head began to turn. If his dad got with Goten’s dad, then he could play with Goten every day. “I have an idea. I think your dad likes my dad.”

“But they’re both guys. Isn’t that against the rules?” Goten asked.

“I have two uncles, so it must be okay.” Trunks said. “Besides, think about all of the training we will get to do if they are together.”

“And all of the play time.” Goten said, then frowned. “What about my mom? Won’t she be unhappy if Dad and Vegeta get together?”

“Is your dad happy with your mom?” Trunks asked.

Goten shook his head. “No. I hear that one guy with my mom a lot though, so maybe she would be okay with it.”

Trunks rolled his eyes. Goten was still as naïve as ever. “Anyway, you can’t tell your mom about that. Let’s keep it as our secret.”

“Okay, but how do we get them together?” Goten said.

Trunks grinned. “I’ll think of something.”

* * *

 

Goku felt the urge to lean down as he looked at the Prince. Goku turned redder as he backed away. He had never had that urge with anyone, not even Chichi. He didn’t need to be having urges that involved Vegeta.

Vegeta released the breath he was holding in. He was trying to figure out why he felt so light headed. Kakarot had only been pinning him to the counter. That was no reason to be dazed.

Goku moved away and closer to the fridge, but he said nothing. What could he say? He was still trying to figure out what had just happened.

“Dad?” Goten’s head popped in. “Are we going to go train?”

“Yeah, why don’t you and Trunks meet us in the gravity room in a little while?” Goku said.

Goten ran off and Vegeta ran over and grabbed a mop out of the closet and handed it to Goku. “Clean up this mess. I’m going to change my clothes.”

Goku nodded and Vegeta ran off.

Goku sighed. What would have happened if he had leaned down? Would he have kissed his rival? Thinking about it sent strange chills down his spine. He wasn’t supposed to think about Vegeta like this. Vegeta wasn’t someone that he was supposed to kiss.

Vegeta returned. “It looks like you can actually clean up after yourself.”

Goku practically celebrated when he saw Vegeta was wearing his armor. Now he could just think about training and not these strange thoughts he was having. “I do try, Vegeta.”

Vegeta just chuckled at them. “The boys are waiting, Kakarot.”

Goku rolled his eyes and followed Vegeta to the gravity room. At least, they were putting that moment behind them. It didn’t need to come up again.

Trunks and Goten were breathing hard. They had just been pushed by their fathers and from the look of it, they needed a nap.

Before Vegeta could say anything more, the two boys passed out and fell asleep. Goku laughed. “I guess we were a little hard on them.”

“They’ve got to get better. Going easy on them isn’t going to do anything.” Vegeta said, picking up Trunks. “Go ahead and grab Goten, they can take a quick nap up in Trunks’s room.”

Goku did what Vegeta said and followed Vegeta upstairs. Trunk’s room looked a lot smaller than it would have been at Capsule Corp, but it had more of a lived in feel, even if the boy had only been here for a couple of days. Vegeta set Trunks down on his bed and then ran out of the room and came back with a pillow and a spare blanket.

“Put down that brat of yours.” Vegeta said and Goku obeyed.

Goten snored and Goku couldn’t help but smile. “Those two are a handful.”

Vegeta smirked. “They’re growing boys. It’s to be expected.”

The two of them walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. “You know we could always do some sparring of our own.” Goku said.

Vegeta grinned. “You read my mind.” With that the two of them ran back to the gravity room for some fun.

* * *

 

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “Why are we going over to Vegeta’s again?”

Tarble chuckled. “Because I want to see how my favorite nephew is doing.”

Yamcha only glared at his mate. “You only have one nephew.”

“That is true, but seriously, I just want to see how they are adjusting. Vegeta left our apartment so abruptly.” Tarble said.

Yamcha smirked. “But isn’t that a good thing? We have the whole place to ourselves again.”

Tarble rolled his eyes this time. “I just want to see what he’s been getting into.”

Yamcha sighed. “No, you just want to ask him a bunch of questions so you can win that wager of ours. I told you that there is no way that Vegeta likes Goku.”

Tarble grinned. “I wouldn’t be so sure of yourself.” Tarble said, knocking on the door. No one answered. Tarble made to open the door and found that it was unlocked.

“You know it’s illegal to break and enter.” Yamcha said.

“It’s my brother’s house. I don’t think it’s that big of a deal.” Tarble said, walking in.

Yamcha rolled his eyes but followed. It was surprisingly quiet. “They might be in the gravity room.”

Tarble turned around the corner and opened the door, making the gravity room shut off and tossing Goku and Vegeta to the ground from the unexpected change.

Goku shook his head. His chest felt heavy for some reason. He opened his eyes and discovered that Vegeta was on top of him.

Both of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before Vegeta moved off of him. “Did the gravity room break?” Goku asked.

Vegeta looked around, only to find Tarble standing there with a smirk on his face and Yamcha looking between him and Goku in horror. Vegeta stood up. “It looks like we have company.” Goku looked over to the doorway and recognized Yamcha, but the shorter man he didn’t know. It had to be Vegeta’s brother. Goku stood up and followed Vegeta over to the doorway. “You know that it would be nice if you called before you came over.” Vegeta said.

Tarble only grinned. “I just wanted to see how everything was going. Besides, you weren’t answering your phone.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “You know that means that I don’t wish to be bothered, right?”

Tarble crossed his arms. “How was I supposed to know that?” Tarble’s grin grew. “I didn’t know that Goku would be over here.”

Vegeta only glared at his brother. “His name is Kakarot.” Vegeta pushed past his brother and Yamcha and down the hall.

Tarble chuckled turning, to Goku. “Sorry about that, Kakarot. I didn’t mean to bother you. I just wanted to see how he was doing.”

Yamcha just rolled his eyes and coughed. “Cough, cough, bullshit, cough.”

Goku looked down at Vegeta’s brother. There was something that Goku didn’t like about him. Tarble seemed too sneaky. “Ummm…my name is Goku.”

Tarble frowned. “Sorry. I wasn’t sure what to call you.”

Goku laughed. “That’s okay. I know it can be pretty confusing.”

“Kakarot! Come here!” Vegeta yelled from a different room.

Goku walked past them. “Yes, Vegeta.”

Tarble looked at his mate and chuckled. “You were saying?”

Yamcha’s eyes narrowed as he looked at his mate. “Just shut up, Tarble.”

They followed Goku into the living room were Trunks and Goten were rubbing their eyes in front of the stairs. Tarble was going to say something, but Goku just leaned down and picked both boys up and took them into the kitchen. Tarble and Yamcha walked over to the doorway of the kitchen and they watched as Vegeta threw some meat onto the stove, while Goku was grabbing the boy’s something to drink.

“Kakarot, there’s some milk on the middle shelf.” Vegeta said.

“Where?” Goku asked.

“Behind the ham.” Vegeta said.

“Got it.” Goku said, taking it over to the table. “Now, Goten, don’t drink that too fast. Remember what happened last time.”

Goten just nodded and yawned. “Can I sleep over here, Dad?”

Goku just smiled. “If that’s okay with Vegeta.”

“Can you stay too, Dad? We can have one big sleep over.” Goten said.

Goku couldn’t help it as he turned red. “Ummm…”

“Please!” Trunks said, giving him the same innocent look.

Tarble smirked. He was impressed. His nephew was more astute than he thought.

Goku looked over at Vegeta who was bringing them food. “Don’t overeat; supper is in a couple of hours.” Vegeta seemed to be dodging the subject.

“Papa…” Trunks said.

Vegeta froze. He told himself that he wasn’t going to fall for this. “What, Trunks?”

“Can Goten and his dad stay the night? Please?” Trunks said in that innocent tone.

Vegeta had no idea where his son got this technique for torture, but it couldn’t be good. His resolve turned to dust. “Fine, but you two are not staying up all night.”

Goku froze completely. He was going to be sleeping in the same house with Vegeta. Goku turned red, even if he still felt a little confused about this. Why was he nervous to be staying with Vegeta? “What about Chichi?” Goku asked.

Vegeta looked at Goku. “What about her?” Vegeta couldn’t help but feel angry when he heard that name.

Goku made a gulping sound. “I know that she’s not going to be thrilled about his.”

Vegeta sighed. “Can we not talk about her?”

Tarble’s smirk grew. He finally had seen enough. Everyone else had to be blind. His brother definitely had a thing for Goku and from the look of it, those feelings were not one sided. “Why don’t we stay for dinner?” Tarble said.

Yamcha glared at him. “Didn’t we make plans?”

Tarble only jumped up and kissed Yamcha on the nose. “We can always change them.” Vegeta and Goku only stared at the two of them as Yamcha turned red. “I know! Vegeta and I can make supper, while you and Goku go and watch TV. Pick out a movie that all of us will like.”

Yamcha sighed as the boys and Goku followed him out of the room. He just hoped that Tarble wasn’t going to try and get under his brother’s skin.

* * *

 

Tarble started helping his brother gather all the meat out of the fridge. “So Goku seems nice.”

“His name is Kakarot.” Vegeta said.

Tarble smiled. “He told me to call him Goku.”

Vegeta seemed to be taken aback by that. “He’s never said anything to me about it.”

“How long have you known him?” Tarble knew better than to push too far.

“A little over 10 years.” Vegeta said, sticking to short answers.

“When did he get here this morning?” Tarble asked, marinating the meat.

Vegeta sighed. “After Trunks and I were done hunting. He said he wanted to congratulate me for getting custody.”

Tarble smiled. That was interesting. Almost everyone wanted Bulma to get custody. Tarble looked down and he could see that his brother’s tail was wagging back and forth nervously. “You never told me why you got your tail back. I see that he did the same.”

“Kakarot and I agreed to never go under the moon. Besides, I missed it.” Vegeta said. “What is this? Twenty questions?”

Tarble laughed. “No, I just wanted to know what was going on. You’re usually so quiet.”

Vegeta didn’t say anything more. He didn’t like how friendly Tarble was being. Something about it wasn’t right.

But as they finished, they walked it into the living room. Trunks and Goten were lying on the floor and Goku was sitting next to Yamcha. They were going through the movies. “So what do we have?”

Tarble jumped up next to Yamcha and passed him a plate.

Vegeta stared. There was only one seat left. After giving the boys their food, he sat next to Kakarot.

“The boys want to watch something called Kill Bill.” Goku said.

Vegeta shrugged. “I’ve never heard of it.”

Yamcha sighed. He had to talk Goten and Trunks out of a romantic movie. He didn’t need Tarble to win this bet.

As they sat there and the movie started, Vegeta started to feel warm. Kakarot was way too close.

Goku finished his food and tried to turn his attention towards the movie. “What’s really going on?”

Vegeta shrugged. He wasn’t paying attention.

After a couple of minutes, Trunks and Goten were already asleep again. “Stop the movie.” Vegeta said, standing up and grabbing his son. “They aren’t going to sleep on the floor.”

“What do you mean, Goten’s sleeping on the floor of Trunk’s room” Goku said, picking his own child off of the floor.

“That was earlier. There’s a cot in the closet.” Vegeta stated.

“Oh.” Goku said as he followed him.

Tarble chuckled after they left. “They already act like a mated couple. They just don’t realize it yet.”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “You know that everyone isn’t gay, right?”

Tarble turned to his mate. “If I remember correctly, you used to be straight.”

Yamcha turned red. “Shut up.”

Vegeta and Goku returned and sat back down, so the movie resumed.

Tarble was bored. This wasn’t his kind of movie. If he had a choice, it would have been a lot more…romantic, but what was he to do?

A man was gutted open and blood began to fly everywhere, Yamcha looked like he was going to be sick.

Down on the other end of the couch, Goku and Vegeta had erupted into laughter. The two of them looked like they were about to die as Vegeta began to shake without sound. Tarble’s brother looked pale as he fell against Goku’s chest. Goku only laughed as he slid down the couch and almost out of his seat.

“What’s so funny?” Yamcha said.

Tarble froze the movie, but the two didn’t stop laughing. “What’s your deal?”

“It’s…ha ha…that…that’s so…” Goku couldn’t speak as he continued to laugh.

Vegeta was in tears as he continued laughing. “So…he he…fake…”

Both Yamcha and Tarble looked at each other at that. “You think it’s funny because it’s fake?” Tarble asked.

Goku nodded, regaining some of his composure. Vegeta was still laughing on him and as Goku move up, Vegeta slid down so that he was face to face with Goku’s crotch. Vegeta stopped laughing and went tense. Goku did the same, turning red.

Vegeta pulled himself up slowly. Tarble smirked, maybe that movie was better for this than he thought.

“Why don’t we continue?” Tarble said.

Goku and Vegeta nodded. Both of them were tense as the movie continued. Every time one of them moved. The other one felt it.

Goku tried to move his tail; it was going to cramp if he didn’t. But as he moved it, it came across something wonderful. A pleasurable jolt went up his spine and Goku had to hold back a moan.

Next to Goku, Vegeta’s fingers dug into the arm of the couch. Vegeta bit his cheek as something rubbed against his tail. It felt far too good and Vegeta felt himself start to become dazed.

Goku’s was trying to keep his breathing even as he continued to move his tail against that unknown pleasure. Chills were going up and down his spine and he could feel himself becoming hard. Next to him, Vegeta let out a grunt.

Tarble stood up and looked at Yamcha. “Did you want some popcorn, Babe?”

“Yeah, that might make it better.” Yamcha turned to Goku and Vegeta. “Do you two want anything?”

Goku’s tail froze and Vegeta let out a breath. “No. I think we’re fine.”

Tarble smirked. “Yamcha, why don’t you come with me?”

Yamcha just shrugged and followed Tarble leaving Goku alone with Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at Goku. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Goku said, letting his tail come out from behind his back. Goku looked behind him and was shocked. “That was…”

“My tail.” Vegeta said.

Goku looked at Vegeta. He was mortified. “I’m sorry, Vegeta.”

Vegeta blushed and looked away as Yamcha and Tarble came back. Tarble looked at Yamcha. It looked like they had missed something. “So Goku, how many people have you been in a relationship with?” Tarble asked.

“A relationship?” Goku asked in confusion.

Yamcha started laughing. “Tarble, Goku’s only been married to Chichi.”

Tarble looked shocked. “So you’ve only fucked one person, too?”

Goku and Vegeta turned red, but Goku had something to say. “That only happened those two times though.” Vegeta froze. Tarble fell over in laughter and Yamcha was speechless. “What?”

“Goku, you’ve only had sex twice?” Yamcha asked.

“Well, yeah.” Goku answered.

Tarble couldn’t help it. He couldn’t breathe. This was just too rich. They were both so inexperienced.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Goku,” Yamcha started, “Why only twice?”

Goku shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought it was kind of boring if you want to know the truth. Chichi wanted to have the boys so I just did what she wanted.”

Vegeta laughed. “That’s the same reason I ended up screwing the woman. I was tense and I just needed to not be tense.”

Goku laughed back. “Yeah, but you’re better off doing it yourself. Chichi really doesn’t know what she’s doing.”

Vegeta tossed his head back and laughed. “You would think that Bulma would know since she’s slept around, but no.”

Tarble smirked. “You know, you don’t have that problem if you’re gay.”

Both Vegeta and Goku turned red at that. “What does gay even mean?” Goku asked and Tarble almost fell over.

“It means that you sleep with other men.” Yamcha answered.

Goku looked confused. “But I’ve shared a bed with Krillin and you before, and I’ve never heard of this before.”

Tarble and Vegeta both glared at Yamcha and the man put his hands up defensively. “Goku, I meant sex. Not actual sleeping.”

Goku looked shocked. “You can do that?”

Tarble rolled his eyes. “What do you think we are?” Tarble said, wrapping his tail around Yamcha’s leg.

“Oh…I just didn’t know that was something real. I’ve never seen any gay people before.” Goku looked curious. “How do you have sex like that anyway?”

Tarble smirked, this Goku was a curious one. “Well…”

“Kakarot, why do you want to know?” Vegeta asked.

Goku turned red. “No reason.” Then he looked away from everyone. “I’m just trying to figure it out. Girls have a hole, we don’t.”

Tarble laughed. “You do have one. You just aren’t thinking outside the box.”

Vegeta turned red. “Tarble, why don’t you two go home?” Vegeta really didn’t want to talk about this. Why was his brother so intent on bringing this up? Tarble had a mate. Vegeta didn’t need him looking at Kakarot.

Goku sighed. Vegeta didn’t look too happy about his questions. “Yeah, Vegeta’s right. I’m kind of tired.” Goku’s muscles were starting to lock up a little from their spar. “I will say you did go at it a little too hard earlier.”

“Oh please, you’ve never liked it easy.” Vegeta snapped back at him.

Tarble fell to the ground as he laughed his ass off.

“True.” Goku said, ignoring Tarble’s laughter. “Next time, I’m going to get you to scream uncle though.”

Tarble couldn’t take it. He had to pull on Yamcha’s arm to get him to lead him away. If those two could hear what they were saying out of context, then they were bound to be embarrassed.

Tarble continued to laugh as Yamcha said good bye and pulled Tarble out of the house, leaving Goku and Vegeta alone.

Vegeta smirked. “Finally, they’re gone.”

Goku smiled back. “Now I see why you wanted your own place.”

The two of them moved awkwardly as they made their way upstairs. “Vegeta, where am I going to sleep?” Goku asked.

Vegeta opened a door that was across from Trunks’s. “This is the spare bedroom.”

Goku nodded and they just stared at each other again. Vegeta moved over to his room and they just stood in front of their doors. Goku looked back at Vegeta and Vegeta looked back at him.

“Vegeta…”

“Yes, Kakarot…”

“I…I don’t know if I want to be alone.”

“Oh…”

“It’s just…I’ve been alone for a long time.”

“Yeah…”

“Can we...?”

Vegeta moved away from his door. “Just get in here, Kakarot.”

Goku smiled and walked into Vegeta’s room. The two went to separate sides of the bed and turned so that they were facing opposite directions. Before they knew it, both of them had fallen asleep, not knowing that they had moved closer to each other in as they slept.

Goku’s arm had wrapped around the saiyan prince in his sleep. Both of them would not discover this till morning, when Goten and Trunks would be awoken due to Vegeta’s yelling.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Goku had paid for that night. Chichi was so angry at him for lying to her that he hadn’t been able to leave the house for weeks. She just kept coming up with busy work for him.

As for Goten, the boy was stuck in his room studying the entire time. Goten wished that he could have come out, but didn’t want to deal with his mother’s wrath.

Today, Goku was covered in dirt. Chichi had had him farming up some of the land outside and she was watching him do it. But even as he did it, Goku was getting angry. He felt so useless. This wasn’t what he wanted to do. He wanted to go and train. He had come back to spend time with his son and that’s what he was going to do.

Goku threw down his shovel and Chichi glared at him. “I think this is enough.” He said.

Chichi walked over. “You still have to plant the seeds, Goku.”

He shook his head. “No. I’ve had enough of this menial work. I just want to go train.” He walked by her.

“Where are you going?!” She shouted at him.

“I’m going to go and get Goten.” Goku yelled back at her.

Chichi fumed. “I will not have another fighter in this house. Goten is going to become a respectable member of society!”

“So you’re going to deny him of something he likes, just because you don’t like it!” He shouted back in her face.

Chichi smacked him. “Don’t act all high and mighty. Just because you came back doesn’t mean that you get to ruin my little boy!”

“You’re the one ruining him!” Goku said angrily.

Chichi smacked him again. “How dare you! I’ve been here taking care of everything since you went and got yourself killed, and this is how you repay me?!”

Goku couldn’t take it anymore. He used his instant transmission. He just had to get away. He wasn’t paying attention to where he sent himself to. He just knew that whatever was close to him wasn’t going to be safe.

As soon as he reappeared, he punched a nearby tree, sending it flying through the air. He growled. Why couldn’t Chichi understand?

“Kakarot?” Goku froze and turned to find Vegeta standing there. The saiyan prince looked surprised to see him.

“Oh…Hi, Vegeta.” Goku felt embarrassed. He hadn’t seen Vegeta since the bed incident.

“So…why are you punching trees?” Vegeta asked. The air was still awkward.

“I…” Goku felt himself collapse onto his knees. “I don’t know if I can take it anymore.”

“You’re talking about the harpy?” Vegeta said, leaning against a nearby tree. Goku nodded. “What did she do this time?” Vegeta asked.

“She won’t let me anywhere near Goten. If I didn’t leave, I would have… I was just so angry.” Goku was beside himself. He didn’t know what to do.

“I don’t see why you just don’t leave her. She’s not exactly a prize, Kakarot.” Vegeta said.

“But what about Goten? Gohan’s old enough to move out, but Goten will be stuck with her.” Goku said.

Vegeta smirked. “Just get yourself the same lawyer that I did. You can get custody of him.”

“Then where would we go? Goten and I can’t just live in a teepee.” Goku said.

Vegeta continued to smirk. “You could always live with me.”

“With you?” Goku turned red.

“Trunks would like to have Goten around for company and we could train whenever we wanted.” Vegeta offered.

Goku looked down. “Let me think about it. I just don’t know right now. Just the idea of leaving her right now is tempting, but again, I don’t feel right about leaving Goten alone with her for that long.”

“Then we bring the brat here. You are stronger than she is, Kakarot.” Vegeta said.

Goku pulled himself back up and smiled. “I’ll really think about it, Vegeta.” He made to transmit home. “I do need to go back. Goten is still there.”

Vegeta nodded and Goku left.

Vegeta shook his head. What was he thinking? He didn’t want Kakarot living with him…did he?

* * *

 

Chichi threw a plate at Goku and he moved out of the way. “Come on Chichi. I just want to take Goten out for a little bit.”

“No Goku. He’s going to stay here and study!” Chichi shrieked at him.

“But that’s not fair. He wants to train.” Goku argued back.

“I said NO!” Chichi said, tossing another plate at him.

Goku transmitted away. He needed to get out of there. Chichi had become crazier after he had come back. Why was she this insane? He just wanted time with his son.

“Kakarot?” Goku turned and found Vegeta standing behind him. “What are you doing over here so late?”

Goku chuckled. “You know Vegeta, you and Trunks have it easy out here. You just get to train all day…” Goku looked at the ground. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Vegeta walked over and tilted Goku’s face up. “Don’t let her walk all over you. You’re a saiyan; act like one.”

“Says the guy that gets whatever he wants.” Goku snapped.

“You really think that I get what I want? What about our planet, Kakarot? What about my title? Hell, there’s still something I want but can’t have.” Vegeta said angrily.

Goku looked at the saiyan prince with curiosity. “What would that be?”

Vegeta only glared at him. “Just leave Kakarot.”

“No, I want you to tell me.” Goku urged, for some reason his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

“I told you to leave.” Vegeta snapped.

“But I don’t want too.” Goku put his arms behind his head. “I kind of want to spar.”

Vegeta smirked and threw a punch at Goku’s face. Goku smirked as his blood began to boil. Their bodies became a series of flashes in the sky as they started attacking each other. Goku got the upper hand a couple of times, but Vegeta finished it off by pinning Goku to the side of his house. The two stared at each other. Their blood was pumping and their adrenaline was high.

Vegeta leaned closer and Goku did the same. The moment their lips met it was like two worlds collided and nothing would ever be the same. The adrenaline from before felt like it had been kicked up a notch. Vegeta’s lips moved roughly against his own as Goku felt a fire start to build within him. Goku’s tail whipped around and grabbed a hold of the prince’s tail.

Vegeta kissed his rival harder, forcing his mouth open and turned their kiss into a sparring match. Tongues wrestled for dominance but neither of them wanted to give in. Both of their tails had intertwined with each other as the two of them moaned into each other’s mouths. Vegeta’s fingers were fisting into Goku’s gi, almost ripping the fabric. Goku’s hands were sliding up and down Vegeta’s muscled form.

Vegeta’s tongue finally won the battle as Goku went weak in the knees after Vegeta thrust up and against him. The pleasure that went up Goku’s spine was impossible to describe. Touch had never been this heavenly before.

The need to breathe came over them and they separated, panting hard against each other. Their foreheads came to rest against one another.

Vegeta’s mind came to first and he realized what he had been doing to Kakarot. Vegeta blushed. He had just made out with his rival and that wasn’t the crazy part. Vegeta wanted to continue.

Goku finally caught his breath and looked into Vegeta’s eyes. That fire was still there and Goku felt it light up every one of his senses. Goku didn’t even think as he leaned down to kiss the prince another time, moaning as their lips touched.

Vegeta thrust up against his rival once more, his hands memorizing the chiseled body in front of him. It was as if Vegeta was kissing a god and said god was letting Vegeta control him. Vegeta pulled away again. “Open your mouth.” Vegeta whispered and dove back in.

Goku complied as his hands moved down to the small of Vegeta’s back. Their tongues battled once more as another epic game of dominance began. If it had been anyone else, Goku knew that person’s lips would be bruised, but Vegeta was no stranger to battle. It would take more than some kissing to bruise the saiyan prince.

Tails coiled as they continued their lip lock, not noticing that they had a visitor.

“Papa…” Vegeta froze in place and looked down. Trunks was staring at him in shock.

Vegeta turned red, as did Goku. It was like the trance they were under had been lifted by Trunks’s interruption.

Goku removed his tail from Vegeta and felt embarrassment take over. The warrior’s heart was still going a mile a minute and Goku was questioning if that had really happened. The problem was that he had too many questions now.

Did this mean that Vegeta liked him? Was he gay like Tarble and Yamcha? Did he want Vegeta to like him? Did he want to do that again?

Goku only knew the answer to two of those questions. Sure, he wanted to do it again and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wanted Vegeta to like him.

“Trunks, why don’t you go to the kitchen? I’ll get you something in a minute.” Vegeta said, still collecting his breath.

Trunks nodded and ran off, leaving them alone.

Vegeta turned to look at Kakarot. The warrior had gone all red and was looking away. Kakarot looked very embarrassed. “I… I should go…” Kakarot said.

Vegeta sighed. He felt very confused. That shouldn’t have felt so good. Vegeta wondered if he would have stopped if Trunks hadn’t interrupted them. Vegeta’s mind flashed to the idea of him being sexual with Kakarot and he turned red. The blood in his body began to go south at the thought. “Kakarot…” Kakarot looked like he was just about to use his instant transmission.

“Yeah, Vegeta…” Goku answered.

Vegeta walked forward. Vegeta needed to know. Vegeta grabbed the front of Goku’s gi and pulled him back down into a kiss. It wasn’t as frantic as the last set of kisses, but it was enough to make Vegeta lightheaded. Vegeta had his answer.

Goku kissed Vegeta back. Even a slow kiss like this was enough to make Goku dazed. Goku pulled back this time to look down at his prince. Vegeta looked at him and blushed. Goku blushed back as a rumbling purr filled his chest. What was this feeling?

* * *

 

In the other room, Trunks had grabbed the phone and was calling Goten. He just needed to tell him the news.

But Chichi answered the phone and ended his fun. Trunks sighed. Everything would be better when Goten was here with him.

* * *

 

Goku leaned down and continued to purr into the crook of Vegeta’s neck. He really didn’t want to leave now.

Vegeta purred back as their tails made to lock once more. Kakarot’s eyes were pulling him in. He wanted to kiss the warrior, but Trunks needed him. “I need to go.” Goku made to shake his head, but Vegeta stopped him. “Trunks is hungry.”

Goku nodded. “Can I come back later then?”

Vegeta felt himself nod without thinking. “Yeah…”

Goku leaned down and kissed Vegeta, before leaving.

He appeared back at his house and Chichi was glaring at him. “Where the hell did you go?!” She shrieked at him.

Goku didn’t even listen to a word she said. He just fell into a chair as he thought over his feelings. He really didn’t want to come back here after that. His mind kept flashing back to Vegeta and Goku felt that want return.

“Goku! Get your feet off of the table!” Chichi shouted at him.

Goku sighed. He wasn’t going to be able to think and he needed answers. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he instant transmitted out of there.

This time landing him in a strange apartment. Goku heard a strange sound from the other room. It sounded like someone was in trouble.

Goku ran to the door and bust the door open. “Yamcha, Tarble are you…” Goku stared as the two froze in shock. Tarble was laying on his back and Yamcha was on top of him. Tarble’s tail was wrapped around Yamcha’s ass.

The two of them stared at Goku and the warrior saiyan backed up before they started to yell at him.

Goku sat down in a chair and tried to process what he had just seen. He was trying to figure out what exactly they were doing. It was hard to tell by the way Yamcha leaned over Tarble. But at the same time, Goku could tell that it was some kind of pleasure. Goku’s mind flashed to Vegeta. Did he want Vegeta under him like that? Did he want to be under Vegeta like that? Goku turned red as the image kept playing over and over in his head.

The door burst open with Yamcha and Tarble running out of the room. Tarble was glaring at him as was Yamcha. “Why are you still here?”

Goku turned red. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Why did you come over here anyway?” Yamcha said, making some coffee.

Tarble crossed his arms, still glaring at Goku. “Why did you stick around?”

“I…I had some questions. I’ll go ahead and leave.” Goku said, wanting to crawl into a hole and die.

Yamcha raised an eyebrow. “What questions could you have at 10:30 at night?”

Had that much time passed? Goku did promise to return to Vegeta. He wondered if Vegeta was already asleep. Goku blushed. Goku wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with his rival another time. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll go ahead and leave.”

Tarble looked at Goku with suspicion. “Goku, did something happen?”

Goku jumped at that. “No!”

Tarble smirked. Something had happened. “So what did my brother do?”

Goku turned very red and Tarble grinned at his mate. Yamcha looked horrified. “You don’t have to answer that, Goku.”

Goku looked away. “I…”

“Yes, Goku?” Tarble said.

“How do you know if you like someone?” Goku asked.

Tarble smirked. “You think you like someone?”

Yamcha sighed. “Don’t you like Chichi?”

“No, it’s not the same. This feels different. It feels…” Goku went quiet once more.

Tarble was excited. “What does it feel like?”

“It’s not boring. Chichi was boring. This was exciting and my heart won’t stop beating when I think about it and I want to do it again and again.” Goku said turning red.

Tarble was grinning as the phone rang. Tarble made to groan, when Yamcha answered it. They had more exciting news to worry about. “Vegeta, I didn’t expect you to call here at this hour.”

Tarble turned to look at the phone and looked back at Goku. Goku shook a little at hearing his brother’s name. Goku had it bad.

“You want to talk to Tarble then?” Yamcha said. He seemed glad to get off of that subject.

Tarble walked over and took the phone from his mate. He could only imagine what Vegeta wanted to talk to him about. “What do you need?”

Vegeta seemed quiet on the other end. “I…” Vegeta sounded embarrassed. “How do I…”

Tarble wondered what Vegeta was trying to ask him. “Vegeta, do you want to talk to Goku?” This would probably go better if they were talking.

“He’s at your place?” Vegeta sounded a little angry.

“Yeah, he came in at a bad time.” Tarble said, laughing.

“Just put him on.” Vegeta said, Tarble noted the annoyance in his brother’s voice.

Tarble turned to Goku and Goku walked over and took the phone. “Oh…hi Vegeta!” Tarble smirked as he watched Goku talk to his brother. “How’s Trunks?” Goku asked. “Oh, I only had a couple of questions, that’s all.” Yamcha glared at Tarble. “Did you still want me to come by, it’s kind of late?”

Tarble froze as he realized why his brother had called. Had Vegeta called him for sex advice?

“That’s good, Chichi wasn’t very nice when I got home earlier. I probably will be stuck on the couch tonight.” Goku said before his eyes lit up. “That would be nice, if you don’t mind.” Goku was smiling. “I’ll see you in a little bit then. Okay, bye Vegeta.” Goku hung up the phone and looked over at Tarble. “I guess I’ll be leaving.”

Tarble chuckled and left the room, confusing Goku and Yamcha. Tarble returned with a small jar. “You’re going to need this.”

Goku looked very confused. “Why?”

“Just trust me.” Tarble said.

Yamcha turned even redder.

Goku just shrugged. “Oh…okay. I’ll talk to you guys later.” With that Goku disappeared.

Tarble chuckled darkly as he turned back to his mate. “Checkmate.” With that Tarble pounced on his mate. “I win.”

Yamcha whimpered as Tarble began to kiss at Yamcha’s neck. “I…I should have known better than to bet against you.”

Tarble smirked as his tail snaked against the human’s ass. “Maybe next time, you’ll learn.”

* * *

 

Goku reappeared at Vegeta’s house. From the look of it, Trunks had been sent to bed. Vegeta was in the living room, waiting for him.

The two of them stared at each other. Goku wanted to kiss his prince.

Goku put the jar down and walked forward and towards Vegeta. The saiyan prince was already red as Goku made to hug him.

Goku didn’t know why he did it. He had just felt a sudden need to have Vegeta pressed up against him. Vegeta purred against him and Goku smiled. “Did you miss me?” Goku joked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “You were only gone for a couple of hours, Kakarot.” Vegeta pulled back slightly and looked at the jar that Goku had brought back with him. “What is that?”

Goku looked over at the jar once more. “I don’t know. Tarble said that we would be needing it.”

Vegeta walked over and read the side, most of the label was gone. “Whatever it is, it says that it’s edible.”

Goku shrugged. Why had Tarble given them food in a jar? “What kind of food is it?”

Vegeta opened it and stuck his finger in before licking it. “Why did he give you strawberry flavored goo?”

Goku shrugged. “Maybe he thought we needed it for toast in the morning?”

Vegeta just shook his head. “That’s just odd.”

“I should have asked what it was, but…” Goku looked down. He felt pretty embarrassed.

“But what?” Vegeta asked.

Goku looked back up. “I wanted to see you.”

Vegeta turned red. How could Kakarot be so blunt about everything? “Oh…”

“Speaking of being here, I’m really tired. Did you just want to go to bed now?” Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded. When he originally called Tarble, it had been because he wanted to know what he was supposed to do in this situation. Now that Kakarot was staying here, Vegeta figured that there would be plenty of time to figure all of that stuff out on his own without embarrassing himself any further.

The two of them headed up stairs and walked into Vegeta’s room. They both stared at each other. This was starting to feel a little awkward. Vegeta had to remind himself that they had already made out. Nothing should really be awkward after that.

“Vegeta…?” Goku asked.

“What Kakarot?” Vegeta’s voice was a little jumpy. He didn’t know what to expect.

Goku gave him a serious look. “Can I… Can I take this gi off?”

Vegeta almost forgot how to breathe, but nodded in response.

Goku gave Vegeta a smile and began to pull at his gi shirt. Across the room, Vegeta had started to remove his armor.

Vegeta was halfway finished with peeling away his jumpsuit when he looked over at Kakarot. The warrior was staring at Vegeta. Goku was already in his underwear. This time Vegeta forgot how to breathe. Vegeta had seen bits and pieces of his rival’s body over the years, but he had never seen it like this before. Every muscle and scar was uncovered. Vegeta didn’t realize that he was mesmerized by it, till Kakarot sat on the bed and spoke. “Vegeta… are you going to finish?”

Vegeta nodded and pulled the rest of his spandex off, leaving him in his own underwear. He walked over to his side of the bed and took a seat.

Goku stared. Vegeta’s body was always hidden behind his armor. Looking at his prince like this was a rare treat.

Both of them looked at each other before lying down. Everything was still very awkward and they really didn’t know what to do.

Goku sighed. He had had enough of this and moved so that he could be closer to his bedmate. Vegeta had turned to face Goku and they looked at each other again.

Goku blushed. Admiration filled him. He leaned forward and kissed his prince. The moment their lips met, a moan came from Goku’s throat. That state of bliss was returning to him.

Vegeta sighed into the kiss and his hands began to wander on Kakarot’s body. Vegeta felt the need to find every scar. It was almost as if he was committing his rival’s body to memory.

At the same time, Goku’s tail had found Vegeta’s tail. Their lips disconnected for a second and Vegeta let out a gasp as Kakarot’s hand went down his back.

Goku was mesmerized. The body in front of him responded to every one of his touches. Vegeta’s hands were feeling up Goku’s chest and it was as if Vegeta was memorizing the contours of his chest.

Goku let out a whimper as Vegeta’s hands moved around his torso, almost as if Vegeta was pulling Goku into a hug.

Goku didn’t want it to end though. Goku’s own arms snaked around Vegeta and the purring sound filled the room.

Neither of them knew when they had fallen asleep. All Goku could even think about was how warm and happy he felt. Vegeta’s purring had lulled him to sleep and Goku didn’t even think twice about it.

Vegeta on the other hand had watched Kakarot fall asleep. They had shared a bed before, but he had never see Kakarot sleep before. It was a new experience. The goofy look of the clown had faded, as had the confident warrior. Kakarot almost looked weak as Goku snuggled in closer. Vegeta smiled weakly before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 

Tarble chuckled darkly as Yamcha whimpered. “Had enough?” Tarble teased.

Yamcha looked so out of it. How many times had Tarble taken him that night? He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to walk in the morning. He couldn’t believe that he had three more weeks of this.

Tarble slid on top of Yamcha. “I think that’s enough for tonight. Besides, I want to hear the details from Vegeta tomorrow.”

“I doubt Vegeta is going to tell you anything.” Yamcha said.

Tarble smirked. “Would you want to bet that?”

“No. I’m not making another bet with you as long as I live.” Yamcha stated.

Tarble laughed. “You’re probably right though. Goku will be the one who spills.”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “If we’re done, I’m going to sleep.”

Tarble only lay down on Yamcha’s chest. “I’m okay with that.”

Yamcha sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

Tarble chuckled. “You can always suck me off, if want something to do.”

“Smart ass.”

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Goku awoke and looked down at Vegeta. Vegeta was still asleep and Goku took a second to think over the previous day. It was so hard to believe that that had happened. Never in a million years did Goku think that he would want to kiss Vegeta. The idea of lying with his rival like this was beyond him.

Vegeta moved a little and Goku only smiled. Goku realized that his tail was still around Vegeta’s. He made to remove it, only for Vegeta to moan in his sleep. Goku turned red. The prince only seemed to snuggle in closer to him in his sleep.

Goku couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and kissed Vegeta’s forehead and purred. The rumbling noise was becoming second nature to him.

Vegeta yawned as he woke up. The saiyan prince looked up in shock as he stared at Kakarot. He thought the previous day had been a dream. Now he was face to face with his former rival. Vegeta could feel Kakarot’s skin against his and he leaned up. Kakarot must have realized his desire and leaned down, making their lips meet again.

“Good morning, Vegeta.” Kakarot said, looking into his eyes.

Vegeta’s heart skipped a beat as he lost himself in those eyes. Why had Vegeta never looked at them before? “Kakarot…”

Goku smiled down at Vegeta. Never in his life had he felt this way before. Goku purred against Vegeta again as they heard some scurrying in the hall. “Trunks must be up.” Goku said.

Vegeta nodded and moved away from Goku. The two of them moved to get dressed. Vegeta just grabbed a tank top and some jeans from the closet, while Goku put his Gi back on. Vegeta looked over at the clock. “He’s got school this morning and it looks like we’re going to be late.”

Goku chuckled. “Where is it? I can take him after you get some breakfast in him.”

Vegeta smirked. “It’s next to Gohan’s old high school. Satan’s elementary.”

Goku knew where that was and nodded. “I’ll have to get Goten transferred over there. I bet Goten would like to go to school with Trunks.”

Vegeta laughed. “I’m not sure that the teachers could handle them.”

The two of them moved into the hall and down the stairs. Trunks was sitting in front of the TV, watching some show. Goku was trying to figure out what the hell he was watching as Vegeta ran off to get a quick breakfast in his son.

“Trunks, what is this?” Goku said looking at the group do some weird mock fighting routine. Their differently colored uniforms didn’t look that strong. Goku’s eyes bulged as they began to make odd poses. Where had he seen that before?

“This is the Power Rangers.” Trunks answered.

Vegeta scoffed as he came back in. “Fucking Ginyu’s.”

A lightbulb went off in Goku’s head. “Kami, they are the Ginyu force!”

Trunks gave the two of them with a funny look. “Who are the Ginyu force?”

“Don’t worry about that, eat.” Vegeta passed the boy something, but Trunk’s eyes never left his father. “What?”

“Why is Goku here?” Trunks asked with a smirk on his face.

Vegeta turned red then turned away from his son. “Just eat your breakfast.”

“But Goten isn’t here. That’s strange.” Trunks said again.

“Goten will be here when you get home today.” Goku said. “Just do what your father tells you.”

Vegeta went back into the kitchen and came back with some toast. He passed some to Goku. “We’ll have to go hunting later. We’re running low and with four saiyan’s living here, it’s going to have to be replaced at least once a day.”

Goku nibbled on his toast. “Did you put that jam that Tarble gave us on this?”

“Yeah, I figured that it was better than nothing.” Vegeta said. “Trunks don’t forget to eat your toast.”

“Yes, Papa.” Trunks said, finishing up.

“Kakarot’s going to get you to school. I’ve got some cleaning up to do.” Vegeta said while running around. Vegeta had a list of things to do, before he could really go hunting, he wanted to do a couple of changes upstairs.

Goku gave Vegeta a nod as he put his hand on Trunks’s shoulder and the two disappeared. Vegeta sighed as he ran upstairs and opened the door to the guest room. There was already a twin bed in there, but he needed to clean out some of the extra things. Kakarot’s brat was going to need this room for himself.

Vegeta sighed as he got to work. He still had to go hunting after this.

* * *

 

Goku received some looks from the teachers as he appeared with Trunks. Trunks ran off to class and Goku instant transmitted to his old house.

As soon as he appeared in the living room, Chichi was on him. “What do you think you’re doing?! Where were you?!” Chichi said getting in his face.

Goku growled. “I’m getting my stuff.” He said calmly.

Chichi froze. “What do you mean?”

Goku chuckled. “We’re done, Chichi.”

She stared at him like he had grown another head, then she glared at him. “Who is she?”

Goku looked at her in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Who is the slut that you’ve been sleeping with?!” Chichi shouted at him.

Goku felt angry. “Why are you such a bitch?”

Chichi froze up again. Her usual tactics weren’t working.

“Where’s Gohan?” Goku asked.

“He moved to college last week. Don’t you remember or are you too stupid for that?” Chichi made to mock him.

Goku felt himself smirk. Everything was fine then. He moved past Chichi and began packing up his things.

“Goku, what do you think you’re doing?” Chichi said with her hands on her hips. 

Goku was too busy stuffing some of his clothes into a suitcase. He grabbed a picture off of the wall with him and his grandfather in it and moved back into the living room.

“What about Goten?” Chichi said. And Goku stopped. Chichi grinned. “You can’t leave him, can you?”

Goku smirked and then headed down the hall. Goten jumped up and looked at him. “Dad, what’s going on?”

Goku shut the door in Chichi’s face before locking it. “Get your things.”

Goten nodded and ran around quickly gathering things as Chichi smacked her hands against the door.

Goten finished packing and looked at his father with uncertainty. “Dad, where are we going to go?”

Goku gave him a smile. “You’ll see. Trust me, you’ll like it.”

With that he instant transmitted the second that Chichi busted down the door. They reappeared in Vegeta’s living room. There was some knocking from upstairs and Vegeta came down stairs. “Put his stuff in the spare bedroom. I got most of my shit out of there.”

Goten now looked excited as he moved his stuff up the steps.

Goku turned back to Vegeta. “Tomorrow, I’ll sign him up for school.”

Vegeta nodded. “The boy should go hunting with us.”

Goku nodded. “How much should we try and bring in then?”

Vegeta smirked. “Considering your appetite, it’s hard to say.”

Goku blushed. “It’s not my fault. I just like food.”

“You’re a saiyan. We just burn more calories.” Vegeta stated as Goten came back down the stairs.

Goten came down stairs in a rush. The boy looked really excited. “My room is big.” Goten then looked at his father. “Dad, where are you going to sleep?”

Both Vegeta and Goku turned red. “Don’t worry about that, Goten. Come on, we’re going to go hunting.”

The small boy ran after them as they headed out. They had a lot of ground to cover before Trunks got out of school. They had to get a move on.

Goten looked down at the ground. He was a little confused. Trunks had told him that hunting was fun. But he had no idea what to do.

His father looked down at him; Goku must have noticed his anxiety. “You’ll do fine, Goten.”

Vegeta smirked. “You have saiyan in you. You’ll do fine.”

“But how do I…?” Goten started.

Goku nodded to Vegeta as they got closer to a field. “Shhh.” Vegeta pulled Goten in front of him. “Listen.”

Goten went quiet as he did what Vegeta asked. There were all kinds of sounds. He just didn’t know what he was listening for. As he was about to say something, a strange call filled his ears.

Vegeta smirked and moved away, letting Goten operate on his instincts.

Goten found himself sniffing the air. Without thinking, he had moved close to the ground and started to sneak through the long grass of the field.

Within minutes, his nose caught the scent of his prey. His eyes focused as he zeroed in a giant boar. The giant creature was rooting around for tubers.

Goten tensed up. He had no idea what he was doing. Now that he had found the animal, how was he supposed to kill it?

Next to him in the grass, his father appeared. Goten was about to ask his father a question, but his father shook his head and only whispered lightly in his ear. Goten nodded as he processed those words and looked back at the boar. He was going to have to move fast.

Goten examined the body of the boar, looking over the animal as he waited for an opening. One wrong move and the boar would be gone.

The boar turned and Goten could see its back. Goten’s eyes wandered up to the back of the neck. He began to stalk forward, staying low to the ground.

The animal put its head back down in the ground and Goten pounced, a small amount of Ki had been gathering in his hand. He shot out the Ki and it shot into the back of the boar’s neck. The creature fell to the ground.

Goten stood there and looked at his prize. He filled with pride as Vegeta and his father came out of the woods.

Vegeta walked over and looked at the back of the neck. “Looks like you severed the spinal cord and got the impulse to the brain. Not bad for your first time.”

Goten smiled as Vegeta moved it onto its side. “Now let’s get this thing gutted.” His father said.

Goten watched as his prize was cut open and listened as Vegeta explained everything.

Goku stood there and watched, looking down at his youngest son with pride.

As they finished up with the boar, Vegeta smirked. “This will be enough for dinner. Kakarot, why don’t you take the boy and get some more? I’ll go and start getting dinner ready.”

Goku nodded. “Come on, Goten. I’ll show you how to go after birds.”

Goten ran back across the field, leaving his father and Vegeta standing there.

“I told you he would do fine.” Vegeta said.

Goku smirked. “I’m surprised he got a boar in one shot. I had trouble bringing one down when I was a kid.”

Vegeta put the boar over his shoulder. “Go fill up the fridge. I’ll have a surprise for you when you get home.”

Goku turned red, but moved forward and kissed Vegeta. The saiyan prince turned red. Goku purred. “I can’t wait for it.”

Vegeta turned even redder. “Just go after your brat.”

Goku chuckled then made to run after Goten. He had a job to do after all.

* * *

 

Vegeta smiled to himself as he finished getting everything cut up. Kakarot and Goten were still gone. They had to have found a lot. Kakarot wasn’t the type to return empty handed. Plus, the boy seemed to enjoy it. They must have been grabbing fish. Vegeta knew that most of the birds around here were water fowl, so if they returned with fish, it would make sense.

Vegeta looked up at the clock. He needed to go pick up Trunks.

As he was about to head out the door, the phone rang. He walked over and answered it. “Hello.”

“So... how are things going?” Tarble said on the other end.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Everything’s fine. I was just leaving.”

“Leaving?” Tarble asked.

“I have to go pick up Trunks.” He stated.

“Oh… I was going to ask how things went with Goku last night?” Tarble chuckled.

Vegeta turned red. “What are you talking about?”

Tarble laughed. “I already know that he came by last night, so spill.”

Vegeta sighed. “Yes, he came by. What of it?”

“I just want the details. Did anything interesting happen?” Tarble asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “I really need to pick up Trunks.” Vegeta said looking back at the clock.

Tarble groaned in disappointment. “Just tell me if you’ve fucked him yet.”

Vegeta turned completely red. “What? No! Where did you get an idea like that?”

On the other end of the phone, Tarble went quiet. “So nothing happened then?”

“Look Tarble, I have a kid waiting for me to pick him up. I don’t have time for this.” Vegeta hung up and headed out the door.

* * *

 

Tarble sighed. He was beginning to wonder if he had just read the situation wrong. What if his brother and Goku weren’t into each other? Then that meant that Yamcha had won their little bet, didn’t he?

Tarble walked away from the phone and over to Yamcha. His mate was sitting on the couch. Tarble knew he had ridden his mate a little hard last night.

Tarble came around and Yamcha took in the look on his face. “What’s wrong?” Yamcha asked.

“I…” Tarble hated being wrong. “I think I got it all wrong.”

Yamcha looked up at him in confusion. “What?”

“I just got off the phone with Vegeta. I really thought that they were going to go at it last night, but apparently I was wrong.” Tarble looked down. “Now Vegeta’s pissed at me.”

Yamcha reached forward and grabbed his mate’s arm. “I told you. Not everyone is gay, Tarble.”

Tarble felt horrible. “I was so sure though. I mean after what Goku said last night, I was really sure that something had happened, but now I’m not so positive.” Tarble said, climbing onto Yamcha’s lap.

Yamcha looked at his mate. “If you want, we can go and apologize later.”

Tarble nodded and leaned forward to kiss Yamcha. “I don’t know about that. I really don’t think Vegeta wants to see me, but until then…” Tarble rubbed his ass against Yamcha’s crotch. “Take your prize.”

Yamcha smirked. “So do I get an extra week because of this or what?”

Tarble nodded as he began to unzip his mate’s pants. “Take me.” Tarble breathed as he impaled himself on the hardening cock.

Yamcha moaned and held onto Tarble’s hips as he thrust up into that wonderful heat. Tarble whimpered into Yamcha’s ear as he held onto Yamcha’s shoulders. Tarble’s head tossed back as Yamcha lapped at his neck. Tarble’s back snapped back as he came against his mate, moments later Yamcha followed. The two kissed as Yamcha held his mate against him. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you wanted to lose.”

Tarble pulled away and glared at Yamcha. “What are you talking about? I hate losing.”

Yamcha chuckled. “But you love it when I take you.”

Tarble looked away, his cheeks were slightly pink. “That doesn’t mean anything. I like taking you too.”

Yamcha laughed. “That is true.” Yamcha moved his hips up again and Tarble moaned. “But if I remember correctly, I’m the only one that has ever been in here.” He thrust up again and Tarble made a whiny sound. “Your cock has been in a lot of men. But only mine’s made it in here.” Yamcha moved his hips softly, teasing his mate. “Why is that?”

Tarble whimpered as he clung onto Yamcha. “More…”

Yamcha smirked. “You didn’t answer my question, Babe.” Yamcha moved his hips up a little sharper.

Tarble moaned loudly as Yamcha began to nibble on his ear. “Please…”

“Please what?” Yamcha teased.

“Don’t stop.” Tarble groaned as his hand held onto the back of the couch.

Yamcha laughed to himself. “Now I do believe that that is checkmate.”

* * *

 

Vegeta returned with Trunks. When he walked in the door, he sensed that Kakarot was upstairs.

Trunks headed for the TV. “No cartoons.” Vegeta said.

Trunks stopped. “But, Papa…”

“Don’t ‘but, Papa’ me. I know you have homework. Finish it. Then you can watch cartoons before dinner.” Vegeta ordered.

Trunks sighed and walked with him into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Vegeta on the other hand, opened the fridge and found it completely stocked. He was going to have to ask Kakarot where he had gotten the non-meat items. He didn’t expect to find milk in there. Did the two of them raid a dairy farm?

There were also a lot of wild fruits and vegetables, probably because Kakarot knew that they made it easy for them to have breakfast.

Vegeta took out some of the boar from earlier. He had to give the brat some props. The thing had been a giant.

As he started cooking, an idea came to him as he looked over at the strawberry goo that Tarble had given Kakarot. Vegeta sighed. He couldn’t really blame Tarble for thinking that he had done things with Kakarot. They had shared a bed after all.

Not only had they shared a bed, they had cuddled. And the worst part was that Vegeta liked it. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to kiss Kakarot.

“So what are you making Vegeta?” Goku said behind Vegeta, making him jump.

“Kakarot, don’t do that!” Vegeta turned on Kakarot.

“Do what? I just came in here.” Goku said.

Vegeta only looked away. “Nothing.”

Goku noticed that Vegeta was red, but instead of asking about it, Goku just walked up and kissed him. Vegeta made a grunting noise, but relaxed in his arms.

Goku didn’t notice Trunks sitting at the table staring at them.

“Trunks, what are you doing?” Goten said, walking in. Trunks pointed and Goten stared. A smile came to Goten’s face. “So it worked?” Goten whispered in Trunk’s ear.

“I think so.” Trunks whispered back.

Goku pulled away from Vegeta. Goku had to remember to breathe. “Do you want me to help you with dinner?”

Vegeta nodded. “Trunks, are you done with your homework?”

“Yes, Papa.” Trunks lied.

Vegeta really wasn’t paying attention. “Go watch some cartoons with Goten then.”

Both boys ran out of the room, leaving their fathers alone. They had some plans to make.

Goku walked over to the fridge and grabbed the boar steaks out. “Goten got most of this. I was a little shocked with how into it he got.”

Vegeta smirked. “He’s a saiyan. It’s in his blood.”

Goku smiled back, setting the meat on the counter. “It’s still a little surprising. Chichi never let the boy do anything. He looked like he enjoyed himself though.”

Vegeta went back over to the fridge as Goku began to start seasoning the meat. “He’s your son. He’s bound to like those things.”

“But Gohan never really liked it. From what Piccolo told me, it took Gohan a while to get adjusted to being in the wild. Goten took to it like a fish to water.” Goku said.

Vegeta pulled some other stuff out of the fridge. “That’s because it was taught by a Namek. If you had been the one showing him what to do, it would have been different.”

“What does Piccolo being a Namek have to do with it?” Goku asked,

“Kakarot, the Namek only needs water. He’s never had to hunt a day in his life. How could he be helpful to a young saiyan learning to hunt?” Vegeta asked.

Goku didn’t liked admitting it, but Vegeta had a point. “So you think that may also be why Gohan really doesn’t like fighting?”

“Namekians are more peaceful than our kind. We were designed for killing. Gohan learned from the Namek and the harpy. There was really nothing you could do.” Vegeta said.

Goku smiled sadly. “I did get a year with Gohan though.”

Vegeta remembered back to the time of Cell. “He was very saiyan back then.”

“Then I died and everything changed.” Goku said.

“Kakarot, don’t go blaming yourself. You did what you thought was right.” Vegeta said as the oven beeped, telling them that it was done preheating.

“I know, but it’s hard to think of what could have been.” Goku said, looking at Vegeta.

“There’s no reason to dwell on the past. I’ve done that more than anyone. Nothing can change it.” Vegeta said. “It’s going to start getting colder out soon.” Vegeta changed the subject. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his past mistakes.

Goku smiled. “We should take the boys camping this weekend. I bet they’ll have a lot of fun.”

Vegeta smirked at the idea. “Yeah. It will be a good opportunity to let them loose as well.”

“Let them loose?” Goku asked.

“Back on Planet Vegeta, there was a rite of passage that happened around one’s tenth birthday. I know Trunks isn’t quite ten, but I took mine early and everything turned out alright.” Vegeta said.

Goku was curious. “What is this rite of passage about?”

Vegeta smirked. “Well when I was a kid, we had to destroy our first planet, but that isn’t going to work, so I’m going to use the older method.”

Goku felt relieved that Vegeta was opting for an option that didn’t include the destruction of a planet. “So what are the boys going to be doing?”

Vegeta grinned. “So you’re going to allow Goten to go through it as well?”

Goku shrugged. “It seems important to you. I’ve never really been able to pass anything off to my children besides fighting.”

Vegeta chuckled. “So you have some saiyan in you.”

Goku smiled. “Are you going to tell me what this rite of passage is?”

Vegeta just smiled back. “It does involve the moon, but not when its full. Basically they have to bring back a large predator before sunrise.”

Goku smirked. “There are plenty of dinosaurs close to the mountains where I grew up.”

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. “What are dinosaurs?”

Goku grinned. “You’ll see.”

“You better not be getting by hopes up.” Vegeta said, putting the meat in the oven. He walked over to wash his hands then felt a pair of hands on his hips.

“Don’t worry.” Goku whispered in Vegeta’s ear, making him jump. “I wouldn’t dream of disappointing you.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Says the guy that crushed my plans when I came to Earth.”

Goku chuckled. “But it was for your own good. If you went down that path you wouldn’t be any different than Frieza, My Prince.”

Vegeta froze and turned back to look at Kakarot. “What did you just say?”

Goku laughed. “What?”

“You just called me your prince.” Vegeta said in shock.

Goku kissed the side of Vegeta’s neck. “Well it’s true. You are a prince.”

“But you’ve never acknowledged it before.” Vegeta said, overwhelmed with what Kakarot was saying.

“That’s because you were kind of an asshole.” Goku said bluntly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Well you were a clown.”

Goku sighed. “Why do you call me that?”

Vegeta looked down at the sink. “You let those humans, including that harpy, control you. You’re one of the strongest saiyans to ever exist and there you were, a god controlled by ants. How could I not be angry with you?”

Goku felt chills go down his spine. “I… They were my friends. I wanted to keep them safe.”

“Some friends they are. I’ve seen how they treat the beta male and those aren’t friends. The moment he announced that he was with Tarble, they removed him from their little gaggle of false warriors.” Vegeta said, looking back at Kakarot. “And those were the same people that were mad that I killed Nappa. I did Nappa a favor.”

Goku looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Every saiyan wants to die in the heat of battle. Nappa’s back was broken. It would never heal. He would have been forced to sit and grow old until he died. That’s no life for a saiyan.” Vegeta said.

Goku nodded. “Yeah, that doesn’t really sound appealing.” Goku moved away from Vegeta and the two started to head into the living room. The food would be fine. It needed to cook for a while anyway.

As they walked out into the living room, they found that the room was empty. The boys had to be upstairs.

Vegeta sat down on the couch and Goku did the same. Vegeta looked around as the room dimmed. Someone had lit candles all around them. Some romantic music began to play.

Goku turned to look at him. Vegeta shook. Did the boys plan this?

Goku’s tail moved forward and Vegeta did the same, letting the two wrap around each other. It wouldn’t hurt to cuddle for a little, would it?

Vegeta moved closer to Kakarot and before they knew it, they we’re practically laying on each other.

Goku turned on the TV and it was already set to play some sappy romantic movie.

Vegeta started laughing and Goku fell into a fit of giggles as well. At least now they knew that the boys were fine with them, it was just so funny. The candles were fine, but the rest of it was just so cheesy.

“Should we act like we really like this?” Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded. “Let them think that they are setting us up.”

Goku smirked. “Didn’t Tarble and Yamcha do that already?”

Vegeta grinned back at them. “I would prefer to give that credit to my son over my brother. Those two need to be knocked down a couple of pegs.”

Goku then gave him a smile. “Yeah, but it just means that I can spend time with you…even do some fun things, if you know what I mean.”

Vegeta leaned in and let the warrior tell him. “Kakarot, you naughty boy.”

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Goku had just finished packing Goten and Trunk’s things. The boys were in for a real treat. Vegeta and Goku had been planning this camping trip before it got too cold and the boys had no idea. It was a surprise.

Goku came downstairs and placed the bag by the front door. Vegeta gave him a smirk. Vegeta had packed up a couple of things. Nothing too much, the boys were going out there to learn how to survive, so they weren’t bringing any food.

“What do you think they will say?” Goku asked. He had no idea if Goten would like the idea of camping. The boy liked to hunt and the two things went hand in hand, but he just couldn’t be sure.

Vegeta grinned. “It will be good for them. They watch too much television.”

Goku laughed back. “Whatever you say, Vegeta.”

Vegeta walked over to him and used his tail to pull Kakarot against him. Vegeta purred. “So you’re finally listening to me.” Vegeta’s arms went around Kakarot’s neck. “It took you long enough.”

Goku felt himself fall into those eyes. They were as sharp as ever. “Vegeta…”

Vegeta purred and pulled him down into a kiss. Goku felt his heart begin to start beating out of my chest as Vegeta forced Goku’s mouth open. Goku sighed into the kiss as Vegeta’s tongue began to tease him. A moan filled the room as Vegeta’s hands began to squeeze Goku’s ass. The larger saiyan’s head moved back, as Goku began to melt under Vegeta’s hands. Goku didn’t want to move. All he could do was whimper as Vegeta began to slide his tongue down his neck.

Goku panted as he returned to heaven. He would die over and over again if it meant having Vegeta’s tongue against his neck. “Don’t stop.”

Vegeta smirked. “You seem really sensitive around here.” Vegeta nipped into Goku’s neck, causing a small amount of pain before lapping at the small marks he was making.

Goku tried to pull Vegeta closer, but didn’t know how. “Ve- Vegeta…”

Vegeta chuckled as he dragged his nails down Goku’s back. “What Kakarot? Had enough?”

Goku moaned and leaned down to capture the prince’s lips with his own. Goku forced his tongue into Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta’s nails dug into Goku’s skin, but he didn’t feel pain. He only moaned into Vegeta’s mouth.

Vegeta pushed harder against Goku. Vegeta’s tail had loosened around Goku’s waist and began to move down Goku’s leg. Goku’s tail came to meet his. Vegeta let out a moan as the warrior’s tail slid against his own. The Prince was in heaven; the warrior was finally his.

Goku moaned dragging his hips against the prince. His lips pulled away from Vegeta’s and Goku cried out as the saiyan prince’s hand moved around from Goku’s back and slid down to touch at the bulge in Goku’s gi pants.

“You’re hard.” Vegeta stated.

Goku panted as Vegeta’s hand slid against the bulge. “Vegeta…oh…”

Vegeta smirked. His warrior was melting against him and he wasn’t really doing much. “What do you want me to do, Kakarot?”

Goku made a needy noise in his throat. “Touch me.” Goku pleaded.

Vegeta smirked. “I don’t know. Do you really think I can handle all of this?” Vegeta teased, moving his hand slowly against the fabric of the Gi before him.

“-AH- Vegeta…please…” Goku whimpered.

Vegeta purred. “You haven’t said the magic words.”

Goku moaned as Vegeta bit his lip. “Please…my Prince.” At that Vegeta made to slide his hand down Goku’s Gi pants.

Vegeta started to chuckle as the door opened. “Dad, we’re home…What are you doing to Goku?” Trunks asked.

The two of them jumped away from each other in embarrassment. “Why are you both red?” Goten asked.

Goku looked down at his son as he tried to clear his mind. “Ummm…We…we were…”

“Coming up with a new fighting move.” Vegeta said quickly.

Both for their sons looked confused. “I’ve never seen a fighting move like that before.” Trunks said.

“Neither have I? Is it a secret move?” Goten said.

“Yes, it’s a very secret move.” Vegeta said.

Goten and Trunks lit up. “Can we learn how to use it?!” They both asked at the same time.

“No!” Vegeta and Goku said turning red as they looked at each other.

Goku groaned to himself. He still had a very big problem. At least his Gi pants were able to hide it. “Boys, why don’t you go upstairs and put your stuff up?” Vegeta said, surprising Goku. Both boys shrugged then ran up the steps. Goku turned to ask Vegeta what was going on, but Vegeta pulled him back down into a kiss. “We will finish what we started Kakarot.” Goku made to pull Vegeta close, but Vegeta pulled away. “Wait for tonight.”

Goku groaned. “Why do I have to wait so long?”

Vegeta smirked. “We don’t want the boys finding us, do we?” Vegeta’s tail teased him as it rolled down his leg. “My Warrior.”

Goku felt all of the heat in his body travel towards his groin. “You really think I’m a warrior?”

Vegeta chuckled. “Of course you are. You’re a saiyan aren’t you?”

Goku felt so confused. “But I’m a third class.”

Vegeta’s finger landed on his lips, silencing him. “Come on, Kakarot. We both know that if we were back on Planet Vegeta, you wouldn’t be placed with them.” Goku felt chills go down his spine as Vegeta spoke. The prince’s hand slid over to the side of his face. “You would probably be my elite bodyguard.”

“But you don’t need a bodyguard.” Goku said in confusion.

Vegeta gave him an annoyed look. “That wasn’t what I meant, Kakarot.”

Goku turned red. “Vegeta…get your mind out of the gutter.”

Vegeta chuckled as he walked over the stairs. “How am I supposed to do that, when your presence put me there?”

The kids came downstairs, which only made Goku groan. This was going to be a long night.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Goten asked.

“Some of our stuff is gone.” Trunks said, slightly worried.

Vegeta smirked. “Kakarot and I thought it would be a good idea to take you two camping.”

“Camping?” Goten questioned. Goku smiled, it looked like his son had no idea what camping even was. The boy was in for a real treat.

“We’re going to go sleep in the woods for the weekend, Goten.” Goku explained.

Trunks looked shocked. “But we’re going to miss _Power Rangers_.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Why would you want to watch that garbage over living? Seems stupid to me.”

“I don’t see why anyone would want to watch a Ginyu.” Goku said, gaining him a smile from his Prince.

“You’ve never answered me. What is a Ginyu?” Trunks asked.

Goku shook his head. It really wasn’t his place to explain these things to Trunks. “Later.” Vegeta said crossing his arms. “Now, grab your things. Kakarot knows the best spot.”

Goku shivered at Vegeta’s confidence in him and blushed. He reminded himself that he never wanted to be on Vegeta’s bad side again.

The boy’s grabbed their things, but looking doubtful. They must have thought that they were going to get in plenty of play time now that Vegeta and him were together. They were sadly mistaken. “Everyone grab on to me.” Goku said.

The boys grabbed his left arm, but his eyes went wide as Vegeta’s tail wrapped around his waist. Goku wasn’t expecting Vegeta to be so bold, especially in front of their children.

Goku shook his head and cleared it. There was no time for this. He didn’t need to be getting aroused at the moment.

Vegeta smirked as they disappeared and reappeared in a new place. They were definitely in the mountains. He could tell by breathing the air. There was a small cottage next to them that looked like it was falling apart. He looked up to question Kakarot, but stopped himself as he looked at Kakarot’s face. There was a sadness there. Something told Vegeta to pull his tail tighter against Kakarot’s waist. Vegeta pulled Kakarot against him, not for pleasure or any kind of odd fantasy, but to hold him. The larger saiyan only let out a comfortable purr, telling the Prince that he had done the right thing.

“Dad, what is this place?” Goten asked, pulling them from the moment.

Goku looked down at his son then back to the house. “This was the place where I grew up.” Vegeta looked over the place again, this time noting the bones on the ground. Kakarot had been a busy child from the look of it. They all moved closer to the pile of cottage and this time, everyone could see how in disrepair it was. Goku looked off to the side. “I always said that I would come back here someday, but it just kind of never happened.”

Trunks moved forward. “Why did you leave to begin with?” Vegeta wanted to be the one that asked that question. From the looks of it, it was very easy to see that a saiyan had been living here. Seeing that Kakarot wanted to investigate, Vegeta let go of his hold on the warrior.

Goku walked over to the wall and touched the side of the wall. There was a nick in it. “This is where Bulma tried to shoot me.” Goku laughed.

Vegeta walked up and touched the wall. “She shot you?”

Goku laughed. “Yeah. I scared the crap out of her. She wasn’t expecting to run into a boy in the middle of nowhere.”

Trunks giggled. “Why would mom be out here? She never wants to go on adventures in the woods.” For the small boy, it was very hard to imagine.

Goku sighed. “She came up here looking for the dragonballs.” Goku said looking over at a small pillow. “My grandfather had one and that’s why she came here. After that she convinced me to leave, back then I thought that she wanted me as a friend, but now I know it was because she needed someone to keep her from getting eaten.”

“Eaten?!” Both boys said quickly.

Vegeta wondered what Kakarot meant by that and asked. “Why would she think that?”

Goku laughed. “Because this country is filled with predators. She was picked up by a dinosaur right after meeting me. If I wasn’t around, she would have died.”

“This is dinosaur country?” Goten said excitedly. Goku nodded and Goten lit up. “Grandpa Ox always talked about this place.”

“That’s because he used to live around here. It’s still pretty far out, but his castle had caught on fire and I remember that Master Roshi had to put it out. That’s how I learned the Kamehameha.” Goku laughed to himself. “Roshi said that it would take years for me to master it, but I got it just by watching him.”

Vegeta smirked. “Just as a saiyan warrior should.” The saiyan prince was soaking everything up. There was a lot more to Kakarot than he thought.

“What happened to Grandpa Gohan?” Goten asked curiously.

Goku tensed up and looked away. “Why don’t you boys go and try and set up the tents. Vegeta and I will be there in a second.”

Goten and Trunks only shrugged at the change of mood then ran off, leaving Vegeta and Goku alone.

Vegeta caught on to what the problem was immediately. Kakarot was staring at his tail. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“But I was the one that killed him.” Goku answered.

“You were a child that was never taught how to control your Ozzaru form. It could have happened to anyone.” Vegeta continued. “If you had the proper training, then it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Goku turned to look at the prince. It was almost as if Vegeta was offering to show him how to control that side of himself. “I don’t suppose you could show me how?”

Vegeta smirked. “If you’re willing to learn.”

Goku couldn’t help it as he pulled his Prince into a hug. “Thank you, Vegeta.”

Vegeta purred into Goku’s chest. “As long as you show me how to use instant transmission.”

Goku forced his Prince to look up at him. “Whatever, you wish, my Prince.”

Vegeta let out a grunt as he leaned up and kissed Kakarot. The younger saiyan’s arms held him tighter as their lips slid against each other frantically. It was really a shame. The two of them needed release, but with the boys so close, it was practically impossible.

Goku pulled off from Vegeta’s lips. A trail of saliva followed him and Goku licked his lips. “We need to check on the boys.”

Vegeta made to nod, but was lightheaded. Kakarot may have been a novice but the warrior could take his breath away with ease. All Kakarot had to do was say those words and Vegeta was lost to him. “I know.”

The two of them just stood there until they heard the boys yell for him. From the sound of it, Trunks and Goten were not having a good time. “We better go and fix the tents.”

Vegeta nodded. “Yes. I would prefer to have a working shelter of some sort.”

Goku and Vegeta turned and walked out of the house. “Not to mention the food that we will need.” Goku said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “You still have to show me one of these dinosaurs.”

Goku smirked at Vegeta. “All in good time, my Prince.”

Vegeta had to force himself not to shiver at those words. The fact that Kakarot could turn on Vegeta by using his title was shameful, but Vegeta couldn’t help it. Vegeta had wanted Kakarot to acknowledge him from the second they had met. Now that Kakarot was doing so, Vegeta just couldn’t control himself.

Goku grinned. “Are you okay, Vegeta?” Goku knew full well that Vegeta had a big problem. A problem that Goku was completely fine with taking care of. Just thinking about it, made Goku feel funny. He wasn’t used to this. Never before in his life had anyone made him feel this excited.

Vegeta shook his head, but it wasn’t at Goku. Goku turned his face to find the camp in shambles and the tents weren’t even pitched. “Boys, what did you do?!” Goku asked.

Goten smiled. “We were setting up camp.”

“If it’s not perfect, can we go home?” Trunks asked.

Vegeta snorted. “If you think that it’s going to be that easy, then you’re sorely mistaken.”

Trunks looked like he was going to pout as was Goten, but Goku turned his head as he heard some sounds from the woods. “I know what you two can do. There seems to get a couple of deer nearby. Why don’t you get some supper for us?”

The boys brightened up at this and ran off into the woods. Vegeta chuckled. “That was easier than I thought it would be.”

Goku only laughed. “Goten and Trunks just needed some motivation.”

Vegeta walked over to Kakarot and pulled him down into a kiss. Kakarot let out a soft moan as Vegeta’s hand wondered against the fabric of Kakarot’s Gi pants. “I didn’t get to finish this earlier…do you want me to finish it now?” Vegeta teased.

Goku made to thrust his hips against that hand, but fate was really not on their side today as Goten came running back into the camp. “Sorry, we forgot a knife…” Goten stared at the two of them. “Are you guys practicing that move again?”

Vegeta turned red and looked up at Kakarot. The warrior looked very frustrated at the moment and Vegeta couldn’t blame Kakarot for it. “Yes, brat, we were.”

“Neat. Do you think that Trunks and I can see that it sometime?” Goten inquired.

“NO!” The two of them yelled at the boy, making Goten back up.

Goten looked up at them with a sad look on his face before running off.

Goku sighed as his heart dropped. “Goten come back here!” But it looked like Goten wasn’t going to be coming back. Goku sighed. “What am I going to do now?”

Vegeta stared at Kakarot. “Why don’t you go after him? I can set the camp up.”

Goku nodded, but leaned down and kissed Vegeta’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon.”

Vegeta gave him one of those smirks. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

With that Goku ran off into the woods, leaving the prince behind. The boys weren’t that far and from the sound of it, Goten was crying. Goku sighed. It wasn’t Goten’s fault that Goku couldn’t keep his hands off of Vegeta.

Goku came out of the trees and Goten and Trunks looked up at him. “Goten, I think we need to have a talk.” Goku turned to Trunks. “Why don’t you go ahead, Trunks?”

Trunks shook his head. “No, I’m going to stay here.”

Goku took a deep breath. “Fine.” Goku plopped down next to Goten. “I know things must feel weird for the two of you.” Trunks and Goten only listened. “It has to be strange being without your mothers.”

“No, I wanted to stay with Papa.” Trunks said.

“And I wanted to go with you, Dad.” Goten said.

Goku couldn’t help but smile at that. “What I meant was seeing me and Vegeta with people other than your mothers. Does that bother the two of you at all?” Goku knew that it didn’t. The boys had practically begged for the two of them to be together. Both boys shook their head. “That’s good.” Goku said.

“But what does that half to do with your new fighting move?” Goten asked.

Goku turned red. “Goten, Vegeta and I want to keep that private.”

“But why? Wouldn’t it be better if everyone knew how to use it?” Trunks asked.

Goku turned even redder. “Let me rephrase that. What Vegeta and I were doing was something that you only do with someone you like.”

Goten looked confused. “But I really like Trunks…”

Goku shook his head. “It’s a different kind of like, Goten.” Goku looked up at the sky. “Someday, you’ll meet someone that you want to be close to and then you’ll understand why that move is so private.”

Goten just stared at Goku. “So you were being lovey-dovey?” Trunks said, making Goku jump.

“Umm…I didn’t…I didn’t say that!” Goku was bright red.

“Does that mean that you and my dad…love each other?” Trunks smirked.

“That makes them like your Uncle Tarble and Yamcha, doesn’t it?” Goten asked.

Goku looked from the boys as he thought over the idea. Was he in love with Vegeta? He didn’t know how to be sure. He had never been in love before, so how would he know? For now, it was too soon to tell. He really just liked Vegeta’s company…and touch…and kiss.

From that all Goku could conclude was that he liked Vegeta. Maybe it could be love, but again there was no way to tell.

The deer called from the woods. “Now why don’t we go and get those deer?”

Both boys jumped up and ran into the forest with Goku behind them. They would bring back a bounty for dinner. Then they could go after some dinosaurs at daybreak.

* * *

 

Vegeta grinned to himself as he finished setting up everything. Now all he needed was a fire for cooking and that wouldn’t be that hard. There were plenty of pieces of dry wood lying around.

He would have to send the boys to go and get more later, but this would do for now.

Just as Vegeta was about to sit down, Kakarot returned with the boys. The saiyan warrior had two deer over his shoulder and the boys were carrying a duck each. “Do you think this will be enough?” Kakarot asked.

Vegeta smirked. “I see that you took the necessary precautions.” The deer looked well gutted.

Kakarot grinned. “Well you didn’t want it to be spoiled before we got here, did you?”

“You would be correct.” Vegeta said, taking one of the deer from Kakarot. “I guess now would be the time to show the boys how to skin and cook up these things.”

Trunks moved forward and watched his father’s every move as Vegeta skinned the deer. At the same time, Goku was showing Goten how to remove the feathers from the ducks. “Birds take longer than mammals do.” Goku said.

“Why isn’t there an easier way?” Goten asked.

Goku laughed. “Well, we’re not at home, so we can’t put them in hot water.” Goku explained.

Goten then gave him a puzzled look. “Then why didn’t we bring a pot? We could have put it over the fire.”

Vegeta chuckled. “You need to learn how to do it the hard way first.”

It took a couple of hours to finish up, but soon they had their catch cooking over the fires. Vegeta and Goku had to make more than one. If they had just made a giant one, it would have been closer to a bonfire and with all of the dry wood around they didn’t want to set the forest ablaze.

Vegeta laughed to himself as Kakarot finished a whole deer by himself. “Good thing the boys got two.” Vegeta said.

Goten and Trunks were stuffing their faces on duck and deer, while Vegeta helped himself to everything.

“Tomorrow can we go and get breakfast by ourselves?” Goten asked.

“We can go running around the trails. I think there’s something huge over that peak over there.” Trunks said.

“Oh, wouldn’t it be cool if we found some giant eggs out here?” Goten said, practically salivating.

Goku laughed. “There should be some giants out here. I used to get them when I was a kid.”

Both boys looked excited. “And then we can go fishing. I saw a huge river after we caught the ducks.” Trunks said.

Vegeta smirked. “I thought you wanted to watch your show?”

Trunks looked up at his father in confusion. “Why would I want to watch something stupid like that?”

Goku grinned. “Well you boys want to do all of those things, you’ll need to clean up and go to bed. We’ll have to get up pretty early.” Goku didn’t need to say anymore as Goten and Trunks sprang to their feet and started to clean up their mess. Goku turned to Vegeta. “That worked out better than expected.”

“I thought it would take longer to convince him, but I guess I was wrong.” Vegeta relaxed on the log that he was sitting on.

Goku looked on as the boys cleaned up the camp and then went to a tent. “It looks like the boys want to stay together.”

Vegeta moved his tail around Kakarot’s arm. “Is that a bad thing?”

Goku gasped as Vegeta’s hand landed on Goku’s knee. “No…” Goku said. Goku could feel certain things begin to rise. Goku leaned down and kissed Vegeta. “Can we go now?” Goku’s voice was filled with need. All he wanted was what Vegeta promised.

Vegeta looked away from Kakarot and over at the tent. The saiyan prince blushed. “Why don’t we go to bed? It’s more private in there.”

Goku nodded and followed Vegeta back over to the tent. It was small, but it would fit the two of them. Goku removed his Gi shirt before he went in and Vegeta did the same with the tank top he was wearing.

Goku sighed as he looked over Vegeta’s chest. It didn’t matter how many times he looked at his prince. Goku became overwhelmed by just looking at the man.

“Kakarot?” Vegeta said, getting his attention. “Are you coming?” Goku nodded wordlessly and followed Vegeta into the tent.

There wasn’t that much room inside the tent and it forced them to practically lie on each other. Not that either of them were complaining.

Vegeta’s tail snaked up Kakarot’s body. Exploring the skin that Vegeta want to touch before, but was denied. Kakarot gasped against Vegeta, pulling the prince tighter against him.

Vegeta chuckled as Kakarot drew him closer. “You’re always so sensitive.”

Goku moaned as Vegeta’s hand slipped downward. Vegeta captured Kakarot’s lips to silence the warrior as his hand finally grasped the hard flesh that was awaiting him. Kakarot made a whimpering noise in his throat as Vegeta’s hand slipped around him and began to move around him.

Vegeta found himself in awe. He knew that Kakarot had to be big from feeling it through the fabric of his Gi, but it was larger than he expected. Vegeta let out a moan into Kakarot’s mouth as he slid his thumb against the head.

Kakarot moaned softly into Vegeta’s mouth. His body felt on fire. This felt so strange. Before when Chichi had done this, Goku sat there and let her do it without sound. With Vegeta, it was impossible for him to stay quiet. The Prince’s touch was just too great. Goku’s mouth popped off of Vegeta’s as his head flew backward.

Vegeta covered Kakarot’s mouth with his hand. “We need to be quiet, Kakarot.”

Goku whimpered at that and Vegeta removed his hand from Goku’s mouth. “But…oh…I…I can’t.” Goku’s breathing remained uneven as Vegeta’s hand continued to rub against him.

“Is it really that good, Kakarot?” Vegeta smirked, the hand in Goku’s pants moved faster as Goku thrust into it.

“Mmm.” Goku couldn’t think of anything. He didn’t know how to say anything right now. He just wanted Vegeta to keep going.

Vegeta pulled himself off of Kakarot for a second, making Kakarot give him a disappointed look. “I’m not done. Trust me.” Vegeta said, pulling at Kakarot’s pants. Vegeta wanted to see what he was touching.

Goku moved his legs up, allowing the Prince to remove his pants. Goku tensed up. He had never been this bare before…at least not in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta’s eyes looked him over and the saiyan prince felt his body go numb. Kakarot really was a sight to see. It made his mouth water.

“Vegeta…” Goku practically called out to Vegeta. “Please…”

Vegeta moved back a bit, confusing Goku. “Give me a second.” Vegeta said, this time touching his belt.

Goku looked up at Vegeta and pushed himself up, grabbing Vegeta’s belt and helping his Prince remove it. It fell to the floor and Goku immediately began to unzip Vegeta’s pants. All the while, Goku’s hands were shaking. His blood felt like it was on fire. Excitement filled him. How had he never felt something this wonderful in his life? It was almost more exciting than battle.

Vegeta stared at Kakarot, as the prince’s pants fell to the floor, exposing himself to the warrior. Vegeta turned red as Kakarot looked over him. The warrior seemed lost for words.

Goku looked up at his Prince. An idea popped into Goku’s head and he moved his tail upward, so that it could wrap itself around the Prince’s cock. Goku heard Vegeta gasp, but wasn’t paying any attention to it. The feeling of having the himself wrapped around the Prince was heavenly.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta whispered as he came down and on top of Kakarot. They laid there for a second as Vegeta shifted himself so that his hand was getting closer to Kakarot’s cock again. “Ready?”

Goku moved to kiss Vegeta again as the Prince’s hand began to move on him once more, but that wasn’t all. Goku began to move his tail against the Prince’s cock, making Vegeta moan hungrily into Goku’s mouth.

Within seconds, the tent filled with heavy breathing and soft moans. Vegeta felt Kakarot’s hands on his lower back and let out a loud groan, forcing his hand off of Kakarot’s cock. But that was easily fixed as Vegeta brought his tail between them and ended up wrapping his tail around himself and Kakarot. Kakarot’s tail twitched against Vegeta’s as the prince’s fingernails dug into the warrior’s back.

Goku’s head flew back and his back arched against the ground. “Vegeta…”

Vegeta forced Kakarot to kiss him. “Shh…You need to be…quiet…Kakarot!” Vegeta panted then moaned.

Goku felt a rush when Vegeta called him that. “I…I can’t…-Ah-.” The prince had just rocked his hips against Goku and once again, he was lost to Vegeta. The pleasure was building. The fire in Goku’s blood was growing almost as if it was building to something. Goku whimpered loudly, making Vegeta smirk.

“Is it good, Kakarot?” Vegeta asked, proud of himself for getting Kakarot this incoherent. “Or should I stop?”

Goku felt chill down his spine as he looked up at that dark look on Vegeta’s face. “No…don’t…-Ohh-, My Prince.”

Those words hit Vegeta and he moved faster, turning the warrior below him into Jell-O. Heat moved through Vegeta as he removed his tail and bucked against Kakarot wildly.

Goku’s hands dug into Vegeta’s back as he melted against the Prince. “Ve…Vegeta…I…I’m…”

“Me to…Kami, Kakarot.” Vegeta said continuing to rub himself against Kakarot.

“Vegeta!” Goku shot out against Vegeta’s stomach. Warmth filled him as he looked up at Vegeta, who was still thrusting against him. The pressure had him shaking as he arched up against the Prince. “Oh…Vegeta…My Prince.”

Vegeta’s control shattered as he came hard against Kakarot, mixing his seed with the warrior’s as it landed on both their stomachs. Vegeta collapsed onto Kakarot, breathing hard.

Goku pulled Vegeta into a kiss and smiled weakly against him. “Wow.”

“I know.” Vegeta said weakly. Vegeta cuddled into Kakarot. It wouldn’t hurt to sleep like this.

“Vegeta…” Goku started.

“Yes, Kakarot?” Vegeta said, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“I like you.” Goku said, but Vegeta was already passed out. Goku only smiled. “I guess I’ll tell you in the morning then.” With that Goku pulled the blanket over them and let sleep take him.

To Be Continued…

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta awoke next to his warrior with a smile. Kakarot was still cuddled up next to him asleep. Kakarot had to be tired after the night they had had.

Vegeta almost turned red as he thought back to it. He had never thought in a million years that he would ever want to do any of those things with Kakarot, nor did he think Kakarot would be so willing. Instead, the warrior had not only been willing, but needy as well. It was almost as if Kakarot was sexually starved and couldn’t get enough.

Vegeta chuckled. It was true though. Kakarot was sexually starved. Chichi couldn’t provide the pleasure that Kakarot craved. Only the Prince could do that. The fact that Vegeta could just turn on the warrior with a simple touch proved it. How many times had Kakarot slept with his wife? Didn’t Kakarot say that it had only been twice? In twenty-four hours, Vegeta had given Kakarot more sexual satisfaction from his hand and tail than Chichi had in their seventeen years of marriage. Vegeta couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself. He had Kakarot begging for more and they hadn’t even had sex yet.

Not that Vegeta had been satisfied with Bulma, far from it. He remembered plenty of nights where he just left, leaving the two of them unfinished, making his stress worse. That was the only reason he had for sex back then. It was his stress relief and nothing more.

Now, he didn’t want to take his hands off of Kakarot. It was almost as if Kakarot was a drug and Vegeta was growing addicted to it with each passing second. Hell, who was he kidding? He was already hopelessly addicted. He had been addicted to Kakarot from the moment Vegeta had set eyes on him. That body, the power, Kakarot’s confidence, even that goofy look on the clown’s face had pulled him in better than any sexy striptease ever could.

Kakarot sighed in his sleep and Vegeta realized that his Kakarot had a problem. Vegeta stopped himself. When had Kakarot become his? Was Kakarot truly his? He called Kakarot, his warrior, but was Kakarot really that?

Vegeta turned on his side, so that he could look at Kakarot as he slept. What he saw took his breath away. Kakarot’s eyes were shut. A peaceful look adorned his face. Kakarot’s normally messy hair was messier than normal, but Vegeta didn’t mind. He knew that Kakarot’s hair would fall back into place once he had woken up. That and it was Vegata’s fault that the warrior looked so wild.

Vegeta felt a tug on his tail and let out a soft moan as Kakarot’s eyes opened slowly. Kakarot’s tail slid around the Prince’s tail tightly, making Vegeta moan a little louder.

“I thought I was going to wake up first.” Kakarot said. “It looks like you beat me to it.” Kakarot only looked at him with a half lidded expression as he looked down the Prince’s body. “It looks like we forgot to get dressed last night.”

Vegeta only nodded. He was still overcome with the sensations that were going up and down his spine. Kakarot’s tail was becoming more daring with each second. Part of it was still around Vegeta’s tail, but the tip of Kakarot’s tail was rubbing against the crook of Vegeta’s leg and inching towards Vegeta’s growing manhood.

“Aren’t you going to say anything, My Prince?” Kakarot teased.

Vegeta was going to respond. He wanted to respond. All he could do was whimper as the tip of Kakarot’s tail finally found the shaft of his cock and was lightly teasing him.

“What was that?” Kakarot asked.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta had to remember to breath.

“You need something, Vegeta?” Kakarot breathed into his ear.

Vegeta couldn’t take it anymore. The saiyan prince couldn’t help himself as his hands began to go over the muscular form in front of him. “Kakarot…” It was strange. The only word he could get out was Kakarot’s name. He couldn’t comprehend anything else.

Vegeta almost tensed up as he felt Kakarot’s hand start at the top of his chest and start to slowly move down in a sensual fashion. The touch was almost torturous. Vegeta didn’t want Kakarot to stop, but at the same time, he wanted Kakarot to touch more than just his chest. Kakarot’s tail promised him relief, but wasn’t able to deliver it.

“It’s it good, My Prince?” Kakarot said, using the words that continuously sent chills down his spine.

Vegeta moaned, thrusting against the moving tail just as Kakarot’s hand landed above Vegeta’s erection. “Kakarot…” Again, the only thing that he could get out was the other saiyan’s name. It was as if his brain had completely disconnected from everything else.

Kakarot chuckled. “Do you want me to touch it?”

Vegeta nodded frantically. He needed Kakarot’s touch more than breathing.

Kakarot leaned forward and kissed Vegeta. The Prince felt himself give into the warriors wants. Kakarot’s tongue was doing more than just kissing him. It was exploring Vegeta’s mouth, something that Vegeta didn’t discourage in the slightest.

Vegeta could only moan into the warrior’s mouth as Kakarot’s hand finally found his throbbing cock. But just like before, Kakarot wanted to tease him. The fingers that were once innocent were caressing the hardened flesh slowly. It was like Kakarot was analyzing Vegeta’s body and was committing everything to memory.

Vegeta couldn’t control the sounds that he was making as Kakarot’s hand explored every square inch of his shaft before moving down to do the same thing to his balls. Kakarot’s fingers did what they did before. They explored the Prince to no end, leaving the Prince as nothing more than a pile of gelatin in Kakarot’s grasp.

Vegeta didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about anything else in this world. He only wanted Kakarot to continue.

And that he did. Kakarot’s finger’s slowly and softly slid back up Vegeta’s cock. This time heading up to the leaking head. Vegeta let out a feral cry as Kakarot’s thumb rubbed against the slit.

Kakarot’s lips pulled back. He was dazed. “You want me, Vegeta?”

“Kakarot…” Vegeta moaned as the hand finally wrapped around him. “Oh…”

Kakarot let out a moan. “You look beautiful, My Prince.” His hand finally rocked on Vegeta’s throbbing length.

Vegeta’s back arched as Kakarot’s hand started out slow, but grew faster. The Prince panted, wanting release.

Vegeta didn’t have time to think as Kakarot forced him onto his back. He let out a disappointed groan as Kakarot removed his hand, but seconds later gasped as Kakarot’s throbbing member began to rub against his own.

Kakarot moaned low in his throat above him and Vegeta couldn’t stop himself as he dug his fingernails into Kakarot’s back.

Kakarot’s hypnotic thrusting continued, making them both cry out in pleasure as they rocked against each other.

“Vegeta…-Oh- Vegeta…My Prince…Vegeta…” Kakarot kept saying those words over and over again, driving Vegeta wild until the Prince couldn’t take it anymore.

Vegeta shot out hard against Kakarot’s stomach, painting it white. Vegeta moaned as Kakarot kept thrusting hard against him. “My Warrior…Kakarot…” Vegeta moaned, making Kakarot shatter against him. Vegeta felt the warmth coat him as Kakarot came on him.

Kakarot panted above him before leaning down to kiss him. Vegeta pulled Kakarot down and kissed him back as Kakarot moan softly into the kiss.

Vegeta smirked. He didn’t want to get up now. He was fine with laying there in Kakarot’s arms. But they had children out there to feed. “We need to get up.”

Kakarot nibbled at Vegeta’s neck. “I don’t know if I can move after that.”

Vegeta chuckled. “You were the one that started it.”

Kakarot looked straight into Vegeta’s eyes. “I couldn’t help it. The look you were giving me was turning me on.”

“What look?” Vegeta asked.

“You were watching me sleep.” Kakarot said. “It…it turned me on…

“So you decided to do something about it then?” Vegeta said with a grin.

Kakarot turned red and Vegeta had to smile. The innocent man had returned. “I…”

Vegeta leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I thought you didn’t know what you were doing.” Vegeta teased.

Goku turned redder. “I…I was…I was only doing what you did last night.”

Vegeta stopped and turned red. “I wasn’t that sensual, was I?”

Goku looked confused by his words. “What does sensual mean?”

Vegeta would have face palmed if he could, but considering how close Kakarot was, it was impossible. “The way you were touching me would be called sensual, Kakarot.”

Goku still didn’t understand what Vegeta was talking about, so the Prince decided to demonstrate. Goku tensed as he felt Vegeta’s fingers start to caress his chest slowly. “What…what are you?” Goku moaned as Vegeta leaned in and kissed at his neck.

“I’m only being sensual with you, Kakarot.” Vegeta smirked.

Goku groaned when Vegeta stopped. “So that’s what I was doing to you?” Vegeta nodded and Goku thought back to last night. “But you were doing the same thing to me last night.”

Vegeta grinned. “Was I?”

Goku nodded. “Yes. You were.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Okay, maybe I did. I just want to know where that came from. I never thought you would go ahead and do it.”

“I’m just full of surprises.” Goku stated.

“I see that.” Vegeta purred.

Goku purred back. “I don’t want to get up.”

Vegeta smiled. “I don’t either, but you know those two have to be up and running around.”

Goku turned red. “Do you think they heard us?”

Vegeta froze. “I…I don’t know.” He had completely forgotten about the boys being able to hear them. Last night, he had been so worried about it, but when Kakarot started touching him earlier, he didn’t even think about it. He only gave in to Kakarot’s touch.

Goku got off of him in a flash and began to look for his pants. Vegeta grabbed his pants and as they scrambled around the tent in an effort to get dressed.

Goku was only able to find his Gi pants. The rest of his clothes had cum on them. He didn’t realize that they had rolled on his Gi shirt and Vegeta’s shirt when they were going at it.

Vegeta turned red as he finally got his own pants on. They had more clothes in the boys’ tent. Vegeta cursed himself. Why did he think that was a good place for them?

“I guess we’re going to have to go out there like this.” Goku said nervously. He wasn’t ready for anything like that. So far, the two of them had been very discreet around their children. Now it was like they had thrown that out the window.

Vegeta made to nod. “We have no choice. We don’t want them trying to come in here.”

Goku nodded and they slowly got out of the tent. Goku looked around and the camp was quiet. It appeared that the boys were still asleep, which made both men sigh in relief. “Should I instant transmit home? I can get us some clean clothes before they wake up.”

“Yeah, that would probably be wise.” Vegeta said, ducking back into the tent and pulling out their shirts. “Put them in the washer, but don’t start it.”

“Will do. I’ll be right back.” Goku didn’t think when he leaned down and kissed the Prince before he left. It was practically second nature at this point.

Vegeta smirked to himself. It looked like everything was going to work out after all. Although, he could go for a shower right about now. He just needed get the full evidence of what they had done off of him. Sure, no one could tell by looking at him, but Vegeta was sure that he could smell Kakarot on him. Not that he disliked the smell, far from it. It was just that he didn’t think that the boys would be too fond of it. They would probably wonder what he had been rolling in.

Goku appeared seconds later with new clothes and a smile. “Did you miss me?”

Vegeta couldn’t help but grin. “Who wouldn’t miss you?”

Goku tilted his head to the side. “My ex-wife?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “I was being sarcastic, Kakarot.”

“Oh.” Goku said, not truly knowing what Vegeta had said. “Do you think we should go and grab breakfast?”

Vegeta shook his head. “No that’s the boys’ job, remember?” Vegeta smirked. “You still have to show me these dinosaurs.”

Goku smiled. “We should probably get the boys up then. The dinosaurs usually run around in the morning, before it gets too hot.”

Vegeta nodded then walked over to the tent that their sons had shared. He opened the flap and couldn’t help but smile. The two of them were a mess. The way they were sprawled out could not be comfortable. “Trunks, Goten, it’s time to get up.”

Both boys opened their eyes, but looked very drowsy. “Five more minutes.” Trunks said, before rolling over and accidently smacking Goten in the face with his foot.

“OW!” Goten said, grabbing his nose.

Trunks looked around at Goten and sighed. There was no getting back to sleep now.

Goten glared at him, but Trunks said nothing.

“Trunks.” Vegeta chastised his son.

“But, Papa…” Trunks started.

“Don’t ‘but, Papa,’ me. If you had gotten up when I asked you to it wouldn’t have happened.” Vegeta continued.

Trunks turned red in embarrassment as Goten climbed out of the tent. Goten was still holding his nose. Goku leaned down and pulled his son’s hand from his nose. “That looks like it’s going to bruise.” Goku picked his son up and grabbed a cloth from one of the bags so that he could place it on Goten’s nose.

Goten wasn’t crying though. The boy was too mesmerized from the attention he was getting from his father for such a thing, so Vegeta had to give the boy credit for that.

Trunks pulled himself out of the tent with a guilty look on his face as he walked up to Goten. “I…I’m sorry.” Trunks looked away, blushing at having to do this. His father never made him apologize to anyone before.

Goten didn’t seem to notice that Trunks had even apologized, as Goku was holding the cloth up to his nose.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Are we going to go get breakfast or not?”

Goten jumped out of Goku’s arms in excitement. “Do we get to see the dinosaurs today?!”

Vegeta couldn’t help but smile. “That was what I was wondering.”

Goku laughed. “Yes, we’re going to see them.”

Trunks was no longer moping around and now looked just as excited as Goten did. “Really?!”

“Yes, really. Now get dressed, it’s not too far from here, but I want to get there before it’s too late.” Goku stated.

“Why will it be too late?” Goten asked.

Goku could only smile. “If it gets too hot, they all tend to run off. The really big ones stay out for a long time. If you get ready now, you can see a lot of them.”

Both boys ran over and started to get dressed in a rush, making their fathers laugh.

Goten and Trunks finished up, then they all started through the brush.

“Remember to stay quiet. We don’t need to get them all riled up.” Goku whispered.

The boys ran ahead of them, but Goku and Vegeta didn’t mind. They could take care of themselves.

As they walked, Goku decided that he wanted to touch is Prince and grabbed Vegeta’s hand. Vegeta said nothing and the two continued to walk hand in hand towards the open field.

Goku almost laughed. He could already see the looks of awe on Goten and Trunks’s faces.

As they reached the open field, Goku turned to look at Vegeta and was not disappointed. The Prince was looking up with his jaw dropped as he looked out over the open field. Goku felt Vegeta squeeze his hand and smiled. “I…I didn’t think they would be that big.” Vegeta said.

Goku chuckled. “Well, yeah. Those ones with the long necks only eat leaves. The ones with the spikes, you have to watch for. I’ve been smacked in the face with that tail more than once and I was lucky that it was the part without the spikes on it.” A loud, thunderous roar rang out across the field. Goku laughed.

Vegeta wondered what Kakarot was laughing about when a giant two-legged beast with a massive set of jaws sprang across the field, attacking one of the smaller long necked ones. “It’s incredible.”

Goku smirked. “Did I do good?”

Vegeta looked over at Kakarot and didn’t even think as he pulled the warrior into a kiss. Kakarot pulled him against him tightly.

Below them they heard a set of giggles, making them move away from one another. “Dad and Vegeta are playing kissy face.” Goten said with a smile on his face.

Trunks had his lips puckered and was making kissing sounds. Vegeta turned red in embarrassment and looked away from his son. Goku also turned red, but stared down at the boys with a smile. “I thought that’s what you wanted.”

Both Trunks and Goten turned red. They must have not figured that their fathers would have discovered their plan. “Ummm…” Trunks started.

Vegeta crossed his arms then smirked. “Changing the subject boys, you see that creature over there.” Both Trunks and Goten turned to look at the large carnivore in front of them and nodded. “The two of you will be hunting that thing down.”

Both boys looked terrified. “But, Papa, that thing will eat us!”

“It took out that long neck in no time. What do you think it will do to us?!” Goten said in a panic.

Goku chuckled. “You won’t be going after it today. You still got a year or two before that.”

Both boys sighed in relief. “Thank Kami.” Trunks said.

Vegeta looked back at Kakarot. “You were right.”

Goku looked confused. “About what?”

“They exceeded my expectations.” Vegeta said before leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Which means you’ll get rewarded.”

Goku had to hold back a moan. What did Vegeta have in mind? From the look that Vegeta was giving him, Goku really didn’t want to wait. But the boys were looking at them again.

“Why don’t you boys go get us some food for breakfast?” Vegeta said. “Kakarot and I are going over to the river.”

Both boys looked confused. “What’s in the river?” Goten asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Vegeta said. “The two of you know what to do. Get some good game and go back to camp.”

Both boys looked fine with that and ran off, leaving the two of them alone. “Do you think the boys can handle it?” Goku asked, even if he was perfectly fine with being alone with Vegeta.

Vegeta grinned. “They’ll be fine.” Vegeta took Kakarot’s hand. “Now come on. I have something for you.”

Goku allowed the Prince to pull him through the forest, towards the river. Goku shivered when he heard the sounds coming from the river, and as it came in sight, Goku couldn’t help but moan.

Vegeta chuckled and turned back to look at him. “How would you like a swim?” Vegeta asked, playing with the edges of Goku’s shirt.

Goku leaned down and began to nuzzle against Vegeta’s forehead. “I thought you would never ask.”

Vegeta chuckled and pulled Kakarot’s shirt up and over his head. “We can’t have our clothes getting messy now, can we?”

Goku moaned as Vegeta began to outline Goku’s chest. Goku began to tug at Vegeta’s shirt and soon it was on the ground next to his own. For the second time in twenty-four hours, Goku was messing with Vegeta’s belt as Vegeta pulled at his sash. Their breathing had become frantic as their needs began to take over.

Goku felt a chill as his pants fell to the ground, exposing himself in the daylight. Vegeta looked downward and Goku turned red. He knew that the Prince had already seen him before, but that was in the tent. Now that they were alone in the middle of nowhere, Goku couldn’t help but feel exposed.

“Kakarot?” Goku looked down at his Prince. “Are you going to finish?” Vegeta said with a smirk.

Goku nodded as he began to pull at the Prince’s pants. As soon as they hit the ground, Goku groaned. The Prince’s body was now completely exposed to him in every way.

Vegeta grinned up at him and took his hand. Goku let himself be dragged into the water. It was cold, but not enough to distract Goku from the Prince beside him.

Once the water was up to Goku’s waist, they had stopped. Vegeta looked up at him, before pulling him down into a kiss. Goku moaned as the Prince forced his tongue into the warrior’s willing mouth. Goku’s hands moved down and around Vegeta’s ass, squeezing it as he tried to bring the Prince closer. Vegeta only moaned, rubbing himself against his warrior as their tongues continued to dance. Goku felt Vegeta’s tail slide against his ass and pulled his face up to moan loudly.

Vegeta leaned into the crook of Goku’s neck and was nipping at the sensitive flesh that laid there. “Vegeta…” Goku moaned.

Vegeta grinned against Kakarot’s skin. “What do you need, Kakarot?”

“More…” Kakarot said. His breath was shaky.

Vegeta chuckled darkly and continued to kiss down Kakarot’s body. “There is something I wanted to try. Do you want to try it?”

Kakarot moaned. “Anything…I’ll try anything. -Ah-!” Kakarot finished as Vegeta bit down into his right peck. Blood trickled down into the water and the Prince lapped at the wound he had made. Kakarot only tried to pull the Prince closer. “You wanted to bite me?”

Vegeta looked up at Kakarot. His teeth were stained with blood. “No.” Vegeta grinned. “That’s not everything.”

Kakarot couldn’t help but moan as he looked down at the Prince before him. Kakarot’s tail wrapped around Vegeta’s leg and he began to move his tail against the Prince’s crotch.

Vegeta moaned low in this throat and scooted up again, giving Kakarot just enough room to dig himself into the crook of Vegeta’s neck. The warrior bit down, and the Prince’s blood filled his mouth. Vegeta’s fingers dug into Kakarot’s chest, cutting the warrior up, but Kakarot didn’t care. He was far too busy sampling his Prince to give a shit about that.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta’s voice moaned into his chest as Kakarot pulled back and began to lap at the mess he made.

Kakarot looked back down at Vegeta, his eyes dazed with lust. “My Prince…”

Vegeta stared back at him. “My Warrior…”

Their lips met again, this time with the lingering taste of blood on their lips. Both men kissed violently as hands explored the uncovered flesh in front of them.

Vegeta pulled back slightly to nibble on Kakarot’s lip and Kakarot gasped as Vegeta’s tail grabbed his throbbing erection. “Allow me, Kakarot.”

Kakarot looked down at his Prince in confusion as the Prince ducked his head under the water. Seconds later, Kakarot felt the tail come free from this cock, but something else lapped at him. Something warm. Kakarot groaned as he felt Vegeta’s hands around his thighs.

Vegeta’s head came up and he took a deep breath. “Don’t move, Kakarot.”

Kakarot was about to ask what the Prince was doing, but didn’t get the chance as Vegeta dove back under the water. Soon after, Kakarot felt something on his cock, before it was placed somewhere else. Kakarot moaned as the something moved across the bottom of this shaft as his cock was engulfed.

Kakarot’s head flew back as the Prince took Kakarot deeper into his mouth. Even under the water, Vegeta could hear his warrior’s moans. Kakarot had to be scaring everything away for miles.

Vegeta smirked as he sucked harder on the flesh in his mouth. It twitched slightly as Kakarot’s hips began to move. Vegeta hummed against it making sure to not use up all of his air. Above him, Kakarot had grabbed Vegeta’s head, holding the Prince in place as he thrust into the Prince’s mouth.

Vegeta felt Kakarot’s cock spasm and his mouth filled with Kakarot’s seed. Vegeta didn’t know how he felt about the taste, so he just let the water clear out his mouth as Kakarot’s hand loosened on his head.

Vegeta popped out of the water, catching his breath. Kakarot looked down at him. “Oh, Vegeta.”

Vegeta grinned. “Did you like that?”

“Like it? I loved it.” Kakarot said, turning red.

Vegeta looked up into Kakarot’s black eyes and purred against the warrior. “We should probably get back to camp. The boys have to be done by now.”

Vegeta made to leave, but Kakarot held him in place. “Not yet.”

Vegeta didn’t have to ask when Kakarot kissed him, pulling him close against him. “Kakarot?”

“I like you, Vegeta.” Kakarot said.

Vegeta turned red. “I…”

Kakarot purred against the Prince. “You don’t have to say it. I know.” Vegeta leaned up and kissed Kakarot again. Their tails moved against each other. “You know, you look cute when your hair’s wet.”

Vegeta purred. “I don’t know how I should take that.”

Kakarot only purred back. “Take it as a compliment, My Prince.”

Vegeta’s tail sneaked away from Kakarot’s, and pulled on Kakarot’s leg, forcing the warrior into the shallower water. Kakarot was dunked for a second and came up drenched. Vegeta laughed as Kakarot sat there in the water. It was up to Kakarot’s chest. “Am I cute now, Kakarot?”

Kakarot looked up at Vegeta and only gave him a mischievous smile. Vegeta had no time to react as Kakarot pulled him down on top of him, sending water slashing around them. Kakarot laughed as the Prince looked at him in shock. “No matter what you do, Vegeta, you’ll always be cute to me.”

Vegeta turned red. “Kakarot, I think you’ve been out here for too long.”

Kakarot only purred. “No, that’s not it.” Vegeta looked down at the warrior. “I’ve spent too long without you.”

Vegeta turned even redder. “You sound like a love sick sap.”

Kakarot looked into the Prince’s eyes. “What if I am?” Vegeta felt his heart begin to beat like crazy. “What would you do about it, Vegeta?”

Vegeta didn’t think as he leaned back down and kissed Kakarot. Questions went through his head. There were things he didn’t know. Things that only someone like his brother could answer, but Vegeta wasn’t sure if he could even ask Tarble about that. No matter how much he wanted Kakarot.

Vegeta pulled away from Kakarot and looked into those eyes again. Want, need, and something new filled him. His heart skipped a beat as he dragged his fingers against Kakarot’s chest in the water. “I…” Vegeta’s face felt hot, but he needed to say it. He wanted to say it. “Kakarot, I…I like you.”

Vegeta watched those eyes as they reacted to his words. Vegeta swore that he had never seen so much devotion in his life. “Vegeta…” Kakarot moved forward to kiss him.

Vegeta let Kakarot’s lips move against his and moved his fingers so that they dragged through Kakarot’s scalp. Vegeta let out a moan into the warrior’s mouth and purred as Kakarot let pulled back and nibbled on Vegeta’s lower lip.

Goku sighed as pulled himself off and looked up at the sky. “We need to go back.”

Vegeta looked up. The sun was in the middle of the sky. It was past noon. He looked back down at Kakarot. How long had they been gone? “You’re right.”

Goku nodded, but didn’t try to move. Vegeta was the one that made to stand instead, so Goku followed.

Once on the shore, Goku looked over his Prince again as they dressed. Their hands were all pruny from the water.

The two of them looked at each other after they were dressed. It seemed so strange to be looking at each other with clothing again. Vegeta walked up to Kakarot. “We should use your instant transmission. The boys may have set the camp on fire for all we know.”

Goku nodded, but only leaned down to kiss Vegeta again. It was a quick kiss and Vegeta couldn’t say anything until after Goku had already taken them back to camp.

The boys looked over at them. “What took you so long?” Trunks asked, looking slightly mad.

“We ate everything because we didn’t want it to go bad.” Goten said.

Goku gave Vegeta a look and Vegeta only grinned. “I guess that means we can pack up then. The two of you can watch as Kakarot and I go get some McKingzees.”

“Not Fair!” Both boys shouted in defiance as Vegeta brought up the fast food chain.

“You were the ones that ate all of the food. Besides, this was a test to see if you two could live off the land.” Vegeta smirked. “Isn’t that right, Kakarot?”

Goku only smiled back at him. “That’s right, My Prince.”

Vegeta grinned. “See, a proper Warrior agrees with me.”

Trunks gagged and Goten looked at him. “Maybe them getting together wasn’t such a good idea.”

* * *

 

Tarble moaned as Yamcha continued thrusting into him from behind. This was the fifth time today and Yamcha was still far from done with him. “Is it good, Babe?” Yamcha whispered into Tarble’s ear.

Tarble could only moan as Yamcha moved deeper inside. “Baby…Oh.”

The phone rang on the other side of the apartment, but Yamcha ignored it as he continued to thrust wildly into Tarble. “The machine can pick it up.” Yamcha moved his hand so that it was caressing Tarble’s tail.

“Yamcha!” Tarble moaned loudly. “Don’t stop, Baby…Ah!”

Yamcha smirked as he ravished his lover from behind. Yamcha was so close, he could almost taste it.

The answering machine clicked. _“Umm…is this thing working?”_ Vegeta’s voice filled the living room. Yamcha almost froze, but he really didn’t want to stop, so he kept on thrusting, even if it was at a slower pace. _“Anyway, Tarble, when you get the chance…can you call me?”_

That was kind of bizarre. Vegeta asked for nothing. He usually demanded it. Something was wrong. Yamcha groaned and pulled out of Tarble.

“ _Papa, can we get something, too?”_ Trunks said on the other end. They had to out somewhere.

“That’s odd. Vegeta never uses his cell phone.” Tarble said, moving closer to the phone.

 _“You two already had your fill earlier.”_ Goku said, and Tarble froze. Goku was with them. They must have gotten together to train.

 _“But, Dad…”_ Goten argued.

 _“Listen to your father.”_ Vegeta said, sounding frustrated. _“Kakarot, why don’t you go and order. I’m still on the phone.”_

 _“Oh, what do you want?”_ Goku asked.

_“Surprise me.” Vegeta answered. “Anyway, Tarble just call me, okay? I need to ask you something.”_

The phone beeped as Vegeta ran out of space on the answering machine.

“What was that all about?” Yamcha asked.

Tarble didn’t know what was going on. He knew that his brother and Goku were friends, but something didn’t feel right about this. Why did Vegeta want to talk to him? Was he still mad about what Tarble had said before? It didn’t sound like he was mad. Instead, he seemed nervous. But what could Vegeta be nervous about? “I don’t know.”

“It’s still pretty weird. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Vegeta let anyone pick what he was eating before.” Yamcha said. “He used to order Bulma’s mom to make what he wanted.” Yamcha laughed.

Tarble froze as he remembered that. Vegeta didn’t like surprises. So why was he telling Goku to surprise him? As Tarble thought it over, he shook his head. They already knew what was going on. Goku was just Vegeta’s friend. Nothing else was happening…was it? What if his brother did like Goku, just like he thought he did?

Tarble began to pace. If that was the case, then why did Vegeta lie to him? Unless his brother had no idea how to have sex with a man, but that was ridiculous…

“Tarble, I wasn’t done yet.” Yamcha said.

Tarble tensed up. “How many sexual partners has Goku had?”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “We’ve been over this, Tarble. Goku’s only had sex with his wife, Chichi.”

Tarble felt a hole in the pit of his stomach. “And my brother’s only been with Bulma.” It was like a lightbulb had gone off in his head. “They don’t know how! That’s why!”

Yamcha sighed. “We’ve been over this. They aren’t gay.”

Tarble turned around and looked at his mate. “But what if they are? How much are you willing to bet me this time?” Yamcha only smirked. “How about 2 months then instead of one?”

Tarble grinned. “You’re going to give me that?”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “Who says I’m going to lose?”

Tarble leaned forward and kissed him. “I’ve never lost twice.” Tarble’s hand moved down to grope Yamcha’s strained cock. “How about you take a break…” Yamcha moaned as Tarble’s tail slipped into his ass, “And let me take it from here, Baby.”

* * *

 

Goku watched as Vegeta sighed. “Are you okay?” Goku asked, making Vegeta jump. The boys had run off to play in some playroom, while the two of them ate.

“Yeah…I just had some questions for Tarble, that’s all.” Vegeta said.

“What did you want to ask him?” Goku asked.

Vegeta turned red. “I… can we talk about this later?”

“Why later?” Goku asked.

“When we’re alone.” Vegeta answered.

Goku froze as he realized what Vegeta had to be talking about. It had to be that thing that he had walked in on Tarble and Yamcha doing. Goku turned red. Those two did look like they were enjoying themselves.

“Kakarot?” Vegeta said, getting his attention.

“Yeah, Vegeta?” Goku said, looking up.

“Your food’s getting cold.” Vegeta said.

Goku looked down. “Oh.”

Vegeta grinned as his phone began to ring. He picked it up and looked down. Tarble was calling him back. “Hello.”

 _“Sorry, I was a little busy when you called.”_ Tarble said. _“What did you need?”_

Vegeta thought it over. What did he want to ask Tarble again? “Ummm…I…”

“Why don’t they come over for dinner?” Goku said.

Vegeta breathed in relief. “Can you and Yamcha come over for dinner tonight?”

 _“We don’t have plans, so I don’t see why we can’t. Is anyone else going to be there?”_ Tarble questioned.

Vegeta figured that he might as well tell him. “Kakarot and his brat are staying with us.”

 _“Really?! When did that happen?!”_ Tarble said excitedly.

“A couple of days ago.” Vegeta said, turning red.

 _“What time is dinner?”_ Tarble said, clearly wanting to see this for himself.

“Around five or six.” Vegeta answered.

 _“We’ll be there, and I’ll see you then.”_ Tarble didn’t even say bye before hanging up. From the sound of it, Tarble already knew what was going on.

It made Vegeta relax a little bit as he looked across the table at Kakarot. Kakarot moved his hand across the table and it rested on Vegeta’s. This was the right thing. He was sure of it.

To Be Continued…

 


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta sighed as he walked around the kitchen. Dinner was roasting in the oven, but that was the least of his concerns. He still couldn’t believe that he had called his brother with those intentions. He was a grown man. He didn’t need to be asking anyone how to have sex.

But this was different. He had no knowledge of what to even do with Kakarot. The only stuff he had done was stuff that Bulma had done to him.

Vegeta turned red. He didn’t want to think about Bulma doing those things to him. Instead, Kakarot replaced Bulma in his imagination. Vegeta groaned low in his throat. What was with him today? After being with Kakarot twice, it was like it wasn’t enough. He wanted his warrior again.

Just as he thought this, Kakarot walked through the door. He smelled heavenly.

“Wow, Vegeta, what are you making?” Goku asked.

Vegeta didn’t give Kakarot an answer. He only pulled down on Kakarot’s Gi, bringing their lips together.

Goku gasped. He hadn’t expected Vegeta to start making out with him in the kitchen.

Goku moaned into the kiss as Vegeta’s hands moved up his body and around his neck, bringing him in closer. Vegeta’s tongue had managed to find its way past Goku’s lips. Not that Goku was going to complain. Instead, Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s waist, pulling his prince closer to him. Tails coiled around each other as they embraced. Goku pulled back to look at his prince, only to find Vegeta looking up at him with desire. Slowly, Vegeta moved his head off to the side, exposing his neck to the warrior. Goku saw the now healing scar that he had bitten into his Prince’s neck. Taking Vegeta’s actions as a clue, Goku moved his face down into the crook of Vegeta’s neck. The Prince shivered as Goku began to lick and nip at the sensitive flesh.

Vegeta kept his mouth closed. The last thing they needed was for the boys to hear them.

* * *

 

Tarble paced right outside the door, while Yamcha rolled his eyes. “What is it now?”

Tarble sighed. “I’m just preparing myself for it. That’s all.”

Yamcha laughed. “I already told you. Nothing is going on.”

Tarble only wacked his lover with his tail. “Then what was that phone call about?”

Yamcha only grinned. “There are about a million reasons that Vegeta could have called you for.”

Tarble knew that Yamcha had a point. “Then why is Goku with him?”

Yamcha sighed. “Chichi is probably being a pain and Goku wants to train Goten. That and Vegeta is Goku’s ideal sparring partner.”

Tarble shook his head. “I still think that there is more to it.”

Yamcha laughed. “We will see.”

Tarble knocked on the door and he heard some movement behind it before Trunks and Goten opened it. “Uncle Tarble, Uncle Yamcha, what are you doing here?” Trunks asked.

“Dad said that they were coming over for supper. Didn’t you hear him say it?” Goten said.

Trunks turned red from embarrassment. “I didn’t think that it was tonight.”

Tarble smiled down at the boys. “Do you know where…” He started.

“Hey, Uncle Tarble, do you want to see my new room?” Goten said.

Tarble was almost taken off guard by Goku’s son referring to him as that, but remembered that Goten must have just picked that up from Trunks. “I guess we can go see.”

Yamcha smirked to himself. “So what room are you guys in?” Yamcha ended up letting himself be dragged upstairs by the boys.

Tarble walked behind them, staring at his lover. Yamcha was much better with children than he was. It almost made Tarble feel bad. Tarble didn’t want children, but looking at his lover it was a different story. Tarble just couldn’t give Yamcha that.

As they got upstairs, Tarble noticed something right off the bat. Both boys opened two different bedrooms. “I thought you guys would be together.” Yamcha said.

Goten shook his head. “No, Trunks and I have our own rooms.”

Tarble counted the doors. There was a bathroom door and three bedroom doors. Tarble smirked. “So where does Goku sleep?”

Yamcha had turned pale. “Goku…Goku probably sleeps on the couch.”

“Daddy sleeps with Vegeta.” Goten said with the most innocent look on his face.

Tarble’s smirk grew. “Really?”

Trunks nodded. “They shared the tent last night too.”

“Tent?” Yamcha said, only it was barely a whisper.

Goten laughed. “Dad and Vegeta took us camping. We got to see the dinosaurs.”

Trunks giggled. “We got to go hunting by ourselves.”

“Where were your parents?” Tarble couldn’t help himself. This was too good to be true. He was right and Yamcha was wrong. His brother and Goku were definitely going at it.

“Papa said something about them going over to the river.” Trunks said.

“Yeah, Vegeta told us not to follow them when we asked.” Goten frowned. “And then they came back really late.”

Trunks frowned as well. “Yeah, Goten and I ate everything, so Papa and Goku decided to get food on the way home.”

“They’re acting weird too.” Goten said.

“But we wanted them to like each other.” Trunks said.

Yamcha sighed. He knew that he had lost the wager now. He might as well get all of his answers now. “Goten, what about your mother?”

Goten looked up at Yamcha. “Oh. Mom and Dad got into a fight. Dad left then came home and got me. Dad then said we were going to be living here.”

Yamcha nodded. “So Chichi and Goku are over then?”

“That means no more studying though.” Trunks said.

“Yeah and now I get more time with my Dad.” Goten said. “And I don’t have to listen to Mom and the Afro man.”

Yamcha and Tarble’s eyes went wide. “Afro man?”

Goten nodded. “Uh-huh. Mommy would always ask him to come over when dad was dead. They made weird sounds all of the time.”

Yamcha couldn’t believe it. Chichi had been cheating on Goku. “Goten, does your father know about this?” Yamcha asked, thinking that was the reason that Goku left.

“No.” Goten answered. “I think Daddy just got tired of Mommy’s yelling.” Goten looked down. “Then Dad brought me here with him.”

“Goten, are you okay with all of this?” Yamcha asked.

Goten nodded slowly. “Daddy looks a lot happier now. He used to frown a lot, but when he’s around Vegeta, he looks really happy. “

Yamcha gave Goten a smile. “Does that make you happy?”

Goten smiled back. “Yes. I get to train with dad now, and I got to learn how to hunt too.”

Tarble made to chuckle. Yamcha was going to get it when they got home and from the look of it Yamcha had accepted his fate. “Speaking of Goku, where is he?”

“He’s down in the kitchen with Papa.” Trunks stated. “But I wouldn’t go in there, if I were you. They might be playing kissy face again.”

Goten started laughing, but Tarble only grinned, while Yamcha looked terrified. “We can go watch a movie instead.” Goten said.

Tarble and Yamcha let themselves be dragged back downstairs. Tarble couldn’t help himself. He just couldn’t stop smiling.

As they reached the last step, Yamcha turned his head around as he heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Tarble walked over towards the kitchen, but Yamcha grabbed Tarble’s arm. “You know that it’s rude to interrupt someone.” Yamcha said.

“I just want a peek.” Tarble said, beaming.

“You’re just happy that you won.” Yamcha said through his teeth.

Tarble made to retort, but stopped as they were interrupted. “Vegeta…we can’t…”

Tarble chuckled. Maybe Vegeta didn’t need his help. It sounded like Vegeta had control of the situation.

“Don’t worry about it, Kakarot.” Vegeta’s voice sounded strained.

“But…how is it going to fit?” Goku asked.

Yamcha turned red. This was not a conversation that he needed to hear. Tarble on the other hand seemed to be too interested in what they were doing, so they couldn’t really move.

“It will fit if we grease it up enough.” Vegeta said.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should ask someone.” Goku said.

Vegeta sighed. “If you insist. I think Tarble and the beta male are here. Go ask them.”

Yamcha looked down at Tarble. What were they going to do? He wasn’t really looking forward to staring at Goku’s ass.

Tarble only smirked. He was kind of proud that Vegeta wanted his opinion.

Goku emerged from the kitchen quickly, not really giving either of them time to prepare themselves. “Oh, good, you’re right there. Come and check this out. I don’t think it’s going to work, but Vegeta thinks it’s fine.”

Tarble rushed forward into the kitchen and stopped. He stared at his brother. Vegeta was trying to get some massive cut of meat into the oven. There was already one that was finished cooking, but it was a lot smaller.

Tarble and Yamcha turned pale. “I told you that it’s not going to fit.” Goku said. “You’re going to have to cut it.”

“That’s going to mess with the flavor though. We need that fat on there.” Vegeta said, crossing his arms. He was glaring at Goku.

Goku glared back. “I understand that, but it’s not going to work.”

“I already told you that it will be fine.” Vegeta snapped. A slight amount of energy fired from his hand, which Goku blocked.

“What the hell was that?!” Goku growled.

“If you would just listen to me for a second!” Vegeta snarled.

“You could have lit the house on fire!” Goku snapped, getting in Vegeta’s face.

Vegeta looked ready to punch Goku. Tarble couldn’t believe it. After everything that he had heard, it looked like his brother and Goku weren’t being lovey-dovey after all.

“Umm…guys.” Yamcha said.

“What?!” Goku and Vegeta turned to glare at Yamcha.

“That blast cooked it.” Yamcha said pointing at the meat.

Goku and Vegeta turned to stare at it. “I…I didn’t think about that.” Goku said.

“I told you that it would work out.” Vegeta huffed.

Goku turned to look back at Vegeta. Vegeta still looked annoyed. Goku sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Vegeta looked up. “Why are you apologizing?”

“Because I got in your face.” Goku said.

Vegeta looked away, turning red. “But I kind of did the same.”

Goku gave Vegeta a smile as he placed his hand behind his head. “Yeah, but you were right. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“Kakarot…” Vegeta was going to say something, but Kakarot walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

Tarble giggled and Goku turned red as he looked over at Vegeta’s brother. Vegeta looked away from everyone, clearly embarrassed by Goku’s display of affection. “So, Vegeta, would you like to explain yourself, hmm?” Tarble couldn’t help but gloat.

Goku seeing Vegeta’s embarrassment, glared at Tarble. “He doesn’t have to explain anything to you.”

Tarble froze. Goku seemed like a really likeable guy, but the way he was looking at Tarble looked far from friendly. Even Yamcha looked shocked at Goku’s expression. “I’m only teasing him, Goku.”

Goku look offended by that, but Vegeta grabbed onto Goku’s gi shirt. “Don’t worry about it, Kakarot.”

Goku looked back down at his Prince. Vegeta looked fine now, but Goku couldn’t help it. He was angry. He needed to get rid of his anger, but he couldn’t just punch Tarble.

Vegeta could see it. Kakarot was still furious. The warrior must have felt that Vegeta’s honor had been damaged by Tarble. Vegeta turned to look at Tarble. “Wait in the living room.”

Tarble and Yamcha looked very confused. “What?”

Goku glared at them. “GO!”

Tarble and Yamcha ran out of the kitchen, leaving them alone again, at least they thought that. Tarble was holding Yamcha against the wall right outside of the kitchen.

There were a couple of steps forward, then there a shifting noise. They heard heavy breathing followed by purring sounds.

* * *

 

“You didn’t have to get after him, Kakarot.” Vegeta said.

Goku sighed. “I don’t like it.”

“Don’t like what?” Vegeta asked.

“He was making fun of you.” Goku said, almost growling. “Like I’m going to stand there and let anyone make you into a joke.”

Vegeta laughed. “Kakarot, it’s a little different. He is my brother.” Kakarot made to object, but Vegeta leaned up and kissed him. “Besides, we do need him to answer some questions for us.”

Kakarot sighed. “I know, but that doesn’t mean that I have to like him treating you like that.”

Vegeta sighed. “It’s just the way we are. I tease him and the beta male all of the time.” Kakarot didn’t look like he believed him. “I don’t need protecting, Kakarot.”

Goku knew that Vegeta was right, but he couldn’t help himself. “I know that…it’s just…”

“Just what?” Vegeta asked.

“You’re mine.” Goku said.

Vegeta turned red. “What?” Kakarot didn’t know what he was saying, did he?

Goku turned red. “Well…yeah…I…thought…”

Vegeta stared up at Kakarot in shock. Kakarot was serious. Vegeta felt a little weak in the knees. If he wasn’t a proud man, he would probably be all over Kakarot right now. That and he could sense his brother standing at the door.

“Dad!”

“Papa!”

Both of them looked over at the door. “It sounds like Trunks and Goten are hungry.” Goku said. He felt really awkward as he moved to grab the slab of meat.

Vegeta grabbed onto Kakarot’s gi as he walked past. Kakarot looked down at his prince, waiting for Vegeta to say something. Instead, Vegeta only pulled him down and kissed him before moving over and whispering in Kakarot’s ear. “You’re mine too, remember that.”

Goku turned bright red, but smiled. “Why don’t you make sure that the boys have washed up? I’ve got this.”

Vegeta nodded and left the kitchen. He almost smirked when he saw that Yamcha and Tarble had moved across the house and they looked like they were out of breath. It served them right for eavesdropping on them. “Trunks, Goten, go wash your hands.” He said, making both boys jump up from the couch.

“I was wondering when we were going to eat.” Trunks said.

“I’m starving.” Goten said, running after Trunks.

Vegeta turned back to glare at his brother. “Don’t set Kakarot off. It may be the last thing you ever do.”

Tarble only smirked. “So, how long have you been together?”

Vegeta turned red. “That’s none of your business.” The older prince walked past his brother as Kakarot came out of the kitchen would all of the food. Vegeta almost laughed. He had to admire Kakarot’s balancing skills.

“Who’s hungry? I know I am.” Goku said, putting everything down. They had decided to use the table instead of sitting in front of the TV this time.

The boys came running back and they all sat down to enjoy dinner. All of the saiyans were stuffing their faces as Yamcha ate his dinner slowly. It was all really good. Tarble knew that he was going to ask his brother about the marinade that Vegeta had used.

About half way though eating, Goten stopped and looked down at his plate. The boy looked to be pondering something.

“Goten, your food is getting cold.” Goku said to his son.

Goten looked up at his father. “Dad, can I have a new mommy?”

Goku froze as did the rest of the table. “Wha…what do you mean?”

“I…” Goten looked lost for words and Goku couldn’t figure out what to even say or do. “I just want a new mommy, that’s all.”

Trunks looked over at his friend. “Mom’s really aren’t that great.”

“I know.” Goten looked away sheepishly.

Goku still didn’t know what to say. Did Goten want to go back to Chichi? Did he do something wrong? “Is it a new mom that you’re looking for or another parent?” Vegeta asked, making everyone turn to look at the older prince.

Goten shook a little. “I want a Daddy and a Mommy.”

Goku still didn’t know what to say to this. He just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t go back to Chichi. There was no way!

“How about if you had a Daddy and a Papa?” Trunks said.

Goten looked over at Trunks. “How would that work?”

Trunks smiled. “My Papa likes your Dad. Doesn’t that make my Papa your Papa?”

Goku and Vegeta looked at the boys and then at each other. Was this really okay? Goten laughed. “I didn’t think of that. You’re so smart, Trunks.”

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. “As long as you’re not calling me a harpy, I think I can handle it.”

Goku felt himself smile with relief. “I guess Trunks can call me dad if he wants to.”

“Really?!” Trunks looked super excited. Goku nodded. “Thanks, Dad.”

Goku turned red in embarrassment as Goten smiled. “Trunks, this makes us brothers!”

“Yeah!” Trunks said excitedly.

Goku and Vegeta couldn’t help but laugh. The awkwardness had passed and everything looked like it was going to be okay.

Soon everyone was finishing up, but Tarble knew there was still one question that needed solving. Vegeta called him over to ask him about something. What did Vegeta want? “You’ve never told me why you called me earlier.” Tarble said.

Vegeta froze then looked down the table. “Goten, Trunks, why don’t you go and watch a movie in the other room?”

Both boys shrugged then made to run off, clearly stuffed from dinner. Under the table, Goku had taken ahold of Vegeta’s tail. Not to be sexual, but to comfort his prince.

Vegeta turned. “Kakarot and I had some questions.”

Tarble grinned. “Okay, what kind of questions?”

Goku turned red as well. “We…we were just wondering how it works. That’s all.”

Yamcha couldn’t believe it. They had really asked them to come over so they could talk about sex. “What all do you want to know?”

Vegeta didn’t know if he could answer. How did you answer such a question?

Goku turned to look at Vegeta before turning to look at the couple. “How do two men have sex?” Goku figured that he might as well be blunt about it. 

Tarble couldn’t help but smile at that question. His suspicions were correct. “Why don’t we start with what you know?”

Vegeta sighed. “Most of what I know applies to women.”

“Like that think you did with your moOW!” Goku started, but Vegeta elbowed him in the stomach. “What was that for?!”

“That was personal!” Vegeta snapped.

Goku turned red. “I know, but they asked. How can they help us if we don’t tell them everything?”

Vegeta turned redder. “They don’t need to know that I…” Vegeta didn’t want to finish his sentence.

Tarble chuckled. “So my big brother’s discovered what a blowjob is?” Vegeta paled in horror and Tarble got his answer. “So that’s the extent of what you know then?”

Goku just went ahead and nodded. It would spare them any further embarrassment.

“Yamcha, can you stand up for me really quick?” Tarble said, his grin growing.

“What are you going to do?” Yamcha asked suspiciously.

Tarble chuckled. “Just do it. It will be fun. I promise.”

Yamcha shook his head. “I don’t like the sound of this.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Tarble asked, putting on his most innocent expression.

Yamcha sighed then stood up. He hated that the saiyan had this much power over him, but Tarble did win the wager after all. “Now what?”

“Turn around for me.” Tarble said.

“We are not doing it here!” Yamcha said angrily.

Tarble only chuckled. “Who said anything about that? I’m only giving them a small visual.”

Yamcha turned red. “Then why do I have to do it?”

“Because you love me.” Tarble said with a grin.

Yamcha really couldn’t say anything to that and turned. “Fine, just get this over with.”

Tarble smirked then turned back to Vegeta and Goku. “When sleeping with a man, you’re going to need a lot of lubricant.”

“What’s lubricant?” Goku asked.

Tarble almost fell out of his chair. How could someone be this innocent about everything? “It’s a substance that allows things to glide through other things with ease.” Yamcha said.

“But what does that have to do with anything?” Goku asked.

“Kakarot, why don’t you just let them explain?” Vegeta said.

“Anyway.” Tarble started, grabbing onto Yamcha’s ass. “You’re going to have to lube up and stretch everything out.” Tarble squeezed Yamcha’s ass, hoping that one of them would take the hint.

Goku was still confused. What was Tarble even taking about?

Vegeta was just as clueless and shrugged.

Goku looked at Vegeta, shrugged, then turned to Tarble. “What do you mean?

“It means, up the ass.” Tarble said, getting frustrated. “You have to stretch and fuck the ass. Seriously, how sheltered are you two?”

Goku was in shock. “But I thought that was for…”

“Don’t even bring that up!” Tarble said. “Look, it can be used for sex too.”

“Does it feel any good?” Goku asked. Vegeta turned red at that.

“Yes, it does! Anything else?” Tarble asked.

Goku shook his head. “Not that I can think of.”

Vegeta stood up. “Thank Kami.”

“Can I sit down now?” Yamcha asked.

“Yes, Baby, you can sit down.” Tarble said with a smile.

Goku cocked his head to the side. “Why do you call him a baby?”

Yamcha laughed. “Goku, it’s a pet name.”

Goku still looked confused. “Are you Tarble’s pet?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “It’s the same as you calling me your Prince.” Vegeta covered his mouth in shock. He wasn’t planning on saying that out loud.

Tarble started to laugh in his chair. “He…haha…he calls ha you that ha!”

“It’s better than him referring to me as a toddler!” Vegeta growled.

Goku turned red. “So that’s what you meant. Why didn’t you just say so?” The warrior looked down at the table. “That was a good dinner Vegeta.” He said, changing the subject.

“Yeah, I was going to ask what kind of marinade you used on the meat.” Tarble said.

Vegeta grinned, glad to be off of the topic of pet names and sex. “I just used that jam you gave to Kakarot.”

“Jam?” Tarble asked, completely puzzled.

Vegeta got up and went into the kitchen as Goku continued. “Don’t you remember? You gave me strawberry jam when I was at your apartment.”

Tarble looked up at Yamcha and Yamcha shrugged. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Vegeta returned with an almost empty jar and passed it to Tarble. “You know. This clear strawberry jam.”

Tarble and Yamcha froze in horror before collapsing onto the floor into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, wondering what was so funny, but each time they tried the couple just laughed harder. It was almost as if they had stopped breathing.

“What the fuck is going on?” Vegeta growled.

Goku was starting to get angry as well. “Answer him!”

Yamcha finally came up from his fit of laughter. “That isn’t…haha…jam...”

“That’s…lube…hahahaha.” Tarble finished Yamcha sentence than fell back into his fit of laughter.

Goku looked at Vegeta. His Prince was pale. “That’s the stuff used for…” Vegeta started.

Goku then remembered their earlier conversation. “You gave that to me so Vegeta and I would have sex?”

Tarble didn’t answer, he couldn’t answer. He was laughing so hard that he was coughing.

“He…ha…thought…haha…you would…know…ha…” Yamcha started up again.

Vegeta looked so embarrassed and Goku felt his rage begin to grow. Goku let out a roar that shook the room, pulling the couple from their giggle fest.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta stood between them. “Calm down.”

Goku didn’t know how to calm down. In the past, it had been easy. But now it was as if someone had flipped a switch inside of him and nothing would ever be the same.

Vegeta looked up at Kakarot. For some reason, he didn’t know why, he felt calmer than before. From the moment that they got back from their trip, it felt like something had changed. He didn’t know what though. He moved forward and grabbed Kakarot’s gi and pulled him down into a kiss.

This didn’t just shock Kakarot, but he heard a couple of whistles behind him. Vegeta didn’t move though. He just stood there and kissed Kakarot. The warrior kissed him back and Vegeta could feel all of Kakarot’s frustrations leave him. When he did pull away, the warrior’s eyes had returned to normal.

Goku looked down at his prince. “How did you do that?”

Vegeta just shrugged. “You looked like you needed it.”

Tarble and Yamcha just looked up at the two of them from the floor as Goten and Trunks ran into the room. “What’s going on, Papa?” Goten asked.

“We felt a huge presence of Ki around here!” Trunks said.

Vegeta only smiled down at the boys. “It’s nothing to worry about.” Vegeta looked over at the clock, it was getting late. “Why don’t you two go get ready for bed? Your father will be up to tell you a story if you’re good.”

Both boys ran out of the room and up the stairs in excitement. Goku chuckled. “So I guess I better pick a good one then?”

Vegeta nodded. “I think I know one that you can start with.” Vegeta moved over and whispered something in the warrior’s ear.

Kakarot looked down at him. “I think they’ll like that one.” With that he turned to Tarble and Yamcha. “It was good seeing you. Don’t be strangers.” With that he left Vegeta alone with them.

“You see, everything is fine.” Vegeta said.

Tarble stood up from the floor. “You weren’t lying earlier.”

“Why would I lie? Kakarot is a strong warrior. He’s not going to take anything lying down.” Vegeta said, proud of his warrior.

Yamcha stood up. “We should probably get going. We’ll stay in touch.”

Vegeta nodded and saw them to the door and watched as they flew off into the night.

The Prince sighed and decided that he needed to go do the dishes before bed. He really didn’t want that mess for the morning.

* * *

 

Goten and Trunks had run up and were both sitting on Trunks’s bed when Goku got upstairs. The two of them were already in their pajamas.

“You two want a story then?” Goku said sitting on the side of the bed.

Both boys nodded. “Do you have a fun story, Dad?” Trunks asked.

Goku smiled. “You could say that it’s fun. How about I tell you a story about how a warrior and a prince fought on the battlefield?”

“A warrior and a prince?” Goten asked.

Goku grinned. “Yes. A long time ago, a prince showed up out of nowhere…” Goku said, continuing his story with two sets of open ears.

* * *

 

Vegeta sighed. They really needed to invest in a dishwasher.

As he finished the last of the work in the kitchen, he made his way into the dining room. That bottle was still sitting there. He made to pick it up and throw it away, but…he couldn’t help it. He was curious. It wouldn’t hurt to try it, would it?

Vegeta kept the bottle in his hands as he went upstairs. He could hear both of the boys snoring away. Kakarot must have finished his story.

Vegeta’s heart was beating out of his chest as he entered their bed room. “There you are, Vegeta. I was wondering…” Kakarot’s eyes saw the bottle.

“Kakarot, do you want to try it?” Vegeta asked.

Kakarot sat down on the bed, his shirt was already off. “I…I don’t see any harm in trying…if this is what you want to do…I’ll do it.”

Vegeta walked forward and placed the bottle on the bed next to them. “I’m not sure about everything. I just want to see what they meant.”

“I want to know too.” Kakarot breathed.

Vegeta kissed Kakarot. “Do you want me, Kakarot?”

Kakarot looked into his eyes. “Yes, My Prince.”

To Be Continued…

 


	8. Chapter 8

Goku leaned back onto the bed as Vegeta got on top of him. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the Prince leaned down and kissed his warrior. Goku moaned a little as his tail wrapped itself around the prince’s.

Vegeta only sighed as he pulled open Kakarot’s gi. At the same time, the prince felt the warrior pulling at his tank top. As the gi came free of Kakarot, Vegeta admired the body under him before removing his own top. Kakarot’s hand came up and began to run over the prince’s muscled chest. “Vegeta…”

The Prince dove down, locking lips with his former rival. Kakarot let out small moans into Vegeta’s mouth as he lapped at the hero’s willing tongue. At the same time, Vegeta felt his warrior’s hands on his belt. Kakarot had gotten a lot better at removing it, and seconds later, he heard it fall to the ground.

Vegeta pulled off his prize and started to undo the sash of Kakarot’s Gi pants. They came off in seconds, leaving his warrior exposed to him once again. The prince couldn’t help it. He was still very curious as he slid down Kakarot’s body then stopped at the growing erection that was in front of him. “Vegeta…you’re still dressed.” Kakarot said, watching him.

Vegeta only smirked. “Don’t worry about it, my Warrior. Let me take care of this.”

Kakarot moaned as the prince leaned down and slipped his growing member into his mouth. This time he could toy with his warrior without worrying about drowning.

But Vegeta did have a growing problem in his pants. He would have to take care of that later. Now all he could think about was pleasuring his mate. Kakarot’s small moans continued to turn him on. The warrior was completely lost to the sensations that were going up and down his cock. “My…oh, my Prince…”

Vegeta sucked down on his warrior’s dick, forcing it to the back of his throat. Kakarot’s hips bucked as he came down his prince’s throat. Vegeta almost coughed. He didn’t expect Kakarot to cum so easily.

Kakarot turned red as Vegeta popped off him, leaving a trail of saliva. “Kami, Vegeta.” The warrior slid up on the bed so that he could kiss his prince. Vegeta opened his mouth as he stood against the bed with Kakarot’s legs touching the floor.

Kakarot pulled away from the kiss and began to work on the Prince’s pants. Vegeta sighed as his erection hit the open air and his pants hit the floor. The warrior’s hand wrapped around him in seconds and Vegeta thrust into his warm grip.

The Prince leaned down, locking lips with the warrior as the rocking motion became faster. He moaned softly as Kakarot’s thumb rubbed over the head of his throbbing length. Vegeta couldn’t stop himself as he wrapped his arms around his warrior, purring as Kakarot’s hand continued to pleasure him.

But suddenly, Kakarot’s hand came off of him. Vegeta looked down at his lover and wondered what he was doing. “Kakarot?”

The warrior only smiled at him. “I want to suck you,” Kakarot said bluntly. Vegeta moaned. He knew what it felt like when Bulma had done it, but the idea of his warrior doing that to him was enough to make him cum.

Before Vegeta could think about it anymore, Kakarot had stood up, picked up his Prince, and placed his lover on the bed, before lowering to his knees. Vegeta looked down at Kakarot as the warrior moved his face closer to the prince’s throbbing length. The Prince waited, his eyes dazed as the warrior’s tongued glossed against him for the first time. “Kakarot…” Vegeta’s hand came around the side of his lover’s face. Seconds later, the Prince let out a moan as the warrior’s mouth engulfed him. Vegeta could barely keep his voice in as Kakarot’s tongue moved around him. Where did his warrior learn a skill like this? “Kakarot…oh!” Vegeta came hard as the warrior’s tongue moved against him.

Goku moved away chuckling to himself. There was a strange taste in his mouth, but he didn’t hate it. In fact, he loved it. He slid himself back up Vegeta’s body and began to kiss his prince again. They moved further back on the bed as they made out. Only stopping when they heard something hit the floor. They both stopped to look, only to find the jar on the floor.

Vegeta looked over at the warrior. “You want me to…?” He questioned.

Goku moaned. “Yes.”

The prince leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the jar, before looking at his warrior again. “Try turning on your stomach.” He figured that would be the best angle for this. Tarble said nothing about that.

The Prince felt the warrior’s tail come free from his own as he settled down between Kakarot’s legs. He opened the jar and dipped his fingers into the stuff. They didn’t have much left, so he knew that they couldn’t go all the way, but at least they could test the waters.

Vegeta sighed as he brought his fingers around Kakarot’s ass. The warrior sighed as the prince began to move one of his lubed fingers against the opening. “Are you ready, Kakarot?” Vegeta breathed.

“Please…Vegeta…OH.” Goku gasped as a single finger entered his body. It felt strange. The warrior didn’t know what to think about it as the finger dug around inside of him. He was starting to wonder what was so great about this when Vegeta’s finger moved against something within him. Goku let out a whimper followed by a needy moan.

Vegeta smirked to himself. So that’s what he was looking for. Tarble could have explained that a little better, but he wasn’t going to complain. Kakarot was now moaning under this touch, that’s all he needed.

Kakarot groaned as Vegeta removed his finger. “Vegeta, I…”

Vegeta decided to tease his warrior. “What is it Kakarot?” He moved more than one finger around the needy opening.

“Please…” Kakarot whined.

“Please what?” He flicked the two fingers against his mate’s ass.

“Inside…I want them inside.” The warrior crooned.

Vegeta chuckled before pushing them back into the warrior’s body. Kakarot almost jumped off of the bed in ecstasy as he was filled. Both fingers moved against that wonderful spot as they stretched him open.

Kakarot had no control over his voice anymore. He didn’t even know what he was saying. He was lost to the pleasure. His Prince could make him do anything right now as long as he didn’t stop.

Vegeta watched his warrior from above. Kakarot looked beautiful as gripped onto the sheets, ripping them. Vegeta moaned as he slipped a third finger into his warrior, gaining him a needy whimper. “Kakarot…Is it that good?”

Kakarot couldn’t answer. All he could do was hold onto the bed for dear life as his Prince’s fingers buried themselves deep inside of him. “My Prince…more…”

Vegeta looked down. There wasn’t that much more he could put in there besides his dick and while it felt really tight and warm inside of Kakarot, they were out of lube. The prince looked around for an answer as Kakarot’s tail lashed though the air. An idea came to him and Vegeta stopped the tail with on hand before slipping it into his mouth.

The warrior’s eyes popped open as his prince sucked on his tail while moving those heavenly fingers inside of him. “Oh Vegeta…My Prince… OH!” Goku lost himself hard against the bedspread, shouting the name of his beloved Prince as he came down from the earth shattering pleasure he had just experienced.

Vegeta spit out Kakarot’s tail and moved down to kiss at his warrior’s back. “How was that?” The prince already knew the answer.

Goku made to move, but he didn’t want to. He was dizzy as Vegeta moved him onto his side. He only looked into those eyes for a couple of seconds. “My prince.” He moved to cuddle against his mate. Vegeta purred as Kakarot placed his head on the prince’s chest before falling asleep.

“It was that good, huh?” Vegeta chuckled. “I guess we’re going to need to get more of that.” He got no answer. Kakarot was already asleep.

The prince only looked at his mate for a couple more seconds before passing out himself, leaving the two of them completely satisfied for the night.

* * *

 

Two rooms over.

Trunks sat up in bed. What was that noise? It sounded like Goku was in trouble. He had sounded so weak and whiny. The sound has stopped, but Trunks was still really confused. Was his Papa hurting his new Dad?

There was a small knock on his door and Goten entered his room. “Trunks, I’m scared.”

Trunks motioned for Goten to come over. “Why are you scared?”

“Because I think the house is haunted.” Goten said, jumping up on his bed. “I heard all of this scary waling.”

Trunks began to laugh. “That isn’t a ghost, Goten. That was our dads.”

Goten looked confused. “What were they doing?”

Trunks shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe we should ask them.”

Goten shook his head. “I don’t think so. It might be like that move of theirs.”

“True.” Trunks answered. “I think that they are done. Let’s try and get back to sleep.”

Goten nodded, then jumped off of Trunks’s bed and headed back to his room, leaving Trunks alone again.

He fell back against the bed. They were going to have to get used to this. No matter how odd it was going to get.

* * *

 

A couple of days went by after that. Goku still couldn’t get over what had happened. All he knew is that he wanted it again, but Vegeta said they were out of the strawberry goo.

Goku sighed sitting down for breakfast. He had a real inch that needed scratched and it could only be fixed with Vegeta’s fingers. He almost moaned at the thought. He just couldn’t help it. He wanted more of that pleasure.

“Kakarot?” Goku jumped as he looked up at his mate. Vegeta was looking down at him with concern, but Goku didn’t even see that. He was only turned on.

“Yes, my Prince?” Goku practically sang.

Vegeta looked alarmed. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Goku shook his head. “I need something…”

“Is Dad sick?” Goku froze as Goten spoke.

Vegeta chuckled. “No, he’s fine.” Looking over at his warrior, he knew what was wrong. Kakarot wanted him. He guessed it was time to go out and buy some more of that goo. Bulma told him about sex shops. There had to be one somewhere in the city. They could stop by after they dropped the boys off. “We’ll just have to get some medicine for him later.”

Goku’s eyes perked up at that, from the look on Vegeta’s face, they were going to get the goo. Goku almost melted at the idea. If the boys weren’t around, he would gladly thank his lover with more than his words. “Really, Vegeta?”

Vegeta nodded, but Trunks spoke ahead of him. “If Dad isn’t sick, then why does he need medicine, Papa?”

Vegeta tensed up. “Well…”

“I have a small burn, that’s all.” Goku said, making the boys shrug. It really wasn’t a lie. He was burning. It was just a different type of burn.

Vegeta gave him a smirk as he looked over all of the plates. “I think that’s enough. Besides, school starts in an hour. Let’s get a move on.”

“But can’t Dad just instant transmit us there?” Goten asked.

Goku shook his head. “One of these days, you’ll have to take care of this yourself. The flying is good practice for you.”

Goten and Trunks groaned, but accepted their fate. “Do we get to go camping this weekend?” Trunks asked.

Vegeta grinned. “As long as the weather stays good.” Normally they would go when it got bad, but they really didn’t have the equipment for that.

The boys smiled at that, but they weren’t the only ones. Kakarot had this gleam in his eye. It made Vegeta think that he was planning something.

“Come on, boys. Let’s get going.” Goku said standing up. He could hardly wait to get out of here and buy that stuff. He was longing for his Prince to touch him again and he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Both boys jumped up and followed Goku out the door as Vegeta began to put the plates in the sink. “Papa, are you coming?” Trunks called to him from outside.

Vegeta rolled his eyes before leaving the mess behind. They would have to get to it later.

The Prince walked outside and looked over at his mate before they flew off. No one said anything as they flew. All they needed to do was drop the boys off. Then they could go have their fun although the Prince did not like the idea of going into a public place for those things. He preferred to be private with his affairs and didn’t like the idea of walking into a place like that. Kakarot looked thrilled though, so he couldn’t say no. Besides, he wanted to do that to his warrior again. Maybe they could go further than that… or maybe Kakarot could do that to him.

Vegeta turned red at the thought. Could he let Kakarot finger him like that? The thought made him dizzy. He had seen his lover be dominant before, the look in Kakarot’s eyes had lit a fire in him. Vegeta had to push that thought to the side or be discovered by the children. The last thing he wanted to do was inflate his warrior’s ego.

They landed close to the boys’ school and watched at the two ran off. Kakarot gave him a lustful look, making Vegeta sigh. They might as well get this over with.

It didn’t take them long to find a shop like that. The name gave it away. “Fantasy Gateway.” Goku said, reading the sign.

Vegeta only grunted as they entered the place. No one looked at them, which was nice, but the prince had no idea was he was even looking at. There were weird objects all around them. It was kind of overwhelming.

Goku picked up what looked like a small basket. At least they thought that’s what it was for. Someone must have seen their confusion as one of the workers came up to them. “Do you need any help?” The sales woman asked.

Goku looked around the shop. “We’re looking for that goo.”

The woman looked confused, until Vegeta answered her question. “He means lube.”

The woman smiled and then led them over to a large table. Goku stared at it. “How many kinds are there?”

The woman laughed. “The question should be what isn’t there.” She looked over the table. “Are you looking for something for vaginal or anal use?”

“There’s a difference?” Vegeta asked without thinking.

“Well, yes, you’ll need more slide for anal.” She looked between the two of them. “That’s what you need, right?” Both of them turned red. “Hey, I’m not here to judge. Just pick one out and come up to the register, unless you have more questions.”

Vegeta could see his warrior looking around again. “What are those for?” Goku was pointing to an array of different outfits. Vegeta couldn’t help but wonder why those were here.

The sales woman giggled again. “Those are for role playing.” Vegeta shrugged at him, so she gave them a more detailed description. “Usually one person pretends to be something like a doctor or a teacher, while the other person plays a more submissive role like a patient or student.”

Vegeta only nodded as Goku smiled. “We should try that, Vegeta.”

The Prince turned red. “Maybe some other time, we need to get…” Vegeta froze. He knew those two Ki’s. He wasn’t the only one. Kakarot sensed them too. They needed to get out of here before Tarble and Yamcha walked in here.

Goku looked around for an easy out as he put all the anal lube in their basket. “Hey, Vegeta, we can go watch a movie.”

Vegeta took no time in giving his warrior an answer. “Good idea.” The prince passed the woman his credit card, before pulling Kakarot into another room. There were small booths inside. Both of them went in one and looked at a small screen. There were a list of movies that came up on the screen and Kakarot hit one of the buttons before he could do anything about it.

“Are they still out there?” Goku asked, but Vegeta wasn’t paying attention. He was looking at the screen. “Vegeta?” Goku turned to see what his Prince was watching and froze in horror. “Why are they hurting each other?”

“I don’t know.” Vegeta said, looking up at Kakarot. His lover had turned red as the man in the video was starting to suck off his companion.

The longer they stared the more turned on Vegeta was getting. Maybe it was just the sounds that he was hearing. The Prince didn’t seem to care as he pulled his warrior down into a kiss. Kakarot let out a small moan as the Prince’s hand slid down his pants, touching the warrior in public.

Kakarot moaned lightly as he stared at his love. “Don’t stop…Oh.”

Vegeta felt himself smirk. Kakarot’s moaning had him all excited. “I don’t plan to.” He whispered into his warrior’s ear. “But you need to do something for me, Kakarot.”

The warrior beat him to it, as he was already messing with Vegeta’s belt. It didn’t take long till he also had his prince in his grasp. The movie continued to play, forgotten to the two saiyans that were mindlessly playing with each other.

Lips found each other again as they each came in their pants. They stood there in silence for a couple of second as they came down. The movie had stopped playing a while ago. Vegeta purred against his lover. He never thought that doing things like this in public would be so arousing.

Goku began to lick as his lover’s neck. “I want to go home. I want you to do that to me again.”

Vegeta let out a whimper. “No…do it to me.”

Goku stared down at his Prince in shock. “You want me to do…that…?”

Vegeta nodded. “I want you.”

It took every shred of the warrior’s will to not try to take his prince here and now. Instead, he zipped up Vegeta’s pants, before whispering in his ear. “Let’s get out of here then.”

Vegeta nodded and they exited the booth.

* * *

 

Tarble sighed. He still didn’t know why they were here. Yamcha said something about them trying something new. Not that Tarble was complaining, he would be fine with trying new things on Yamcha, but he hated these places. This was why they usually bought things online.

Yamcha walked them over to a table full of lube, but then back to the sales counter. “Where did all of the anal lube go?”

The woman laughed. “Oh, another couple just came in and bought all of it.”

Tarble froze. “They bought everything?”

“Yeah, now they’re in seeing a movie.” The woman giggled. “They seemed pretty new to this.”

Tarble grinned. “Yeah, new couples overestimate how much lube they really need.”

The woman smiled. “Well, the taller guy was the one that grabbed all of it. I think his boyfriend was embarrassed.” She then noticed the tail. “Do you know them?”

Tarble and Yamcha looked at each other with puzzled looks. “What do you mean?” Yamcha asked.

“Because the two of them have tails like he does,” she said.

Tarble froze then grinned. “So they went to go see a movie, huh?” Vegeta and Goku must have sensed them getting close. He wanted to laugh. Those two were getting pretty curious now. They must have run out of the lube he had given them. He looked over at Yamcha. “Let’s go watch a movie.”

Yamcha rolled his eyes, but passed the woman his card, before Tarble pulled him into a booth. They didn’t start up a movie, they only waited. “Why are we wasting money on this again?” Yamcha asked, but Tarble shhh-ed him as a soft moan filled the room.

“Oh…Don’t stop.” They heard Goku say.

Tarble smirked. So they were being handsy in public. He wouldn’t have dreamed that his brother would ever do such a thing, but here they were.

Yamcha turned on a movie, making Tarble glare at him. “I paid for one; we might as well watch it.”

Tarble rolled his eyes. Now he wouldn’t be able to hear them going at it. “Why do you want to watch those people go at it?” Tarble asked.

This time Yamcha rolled his eyes at him. “Says the man that wants to listen to his brother and Goku doing it.”

“I’m just curious. The two of them are so innocent. It’s hard to picture them being intimate.” Tarble answered. “Besides, it means I can gloat later.”

Yamcha was going to retort, but froze in place as Goku and Vegeta got louder. Tarble’s eyes went wide, he wasn’t expecting this.

There was a muffled sound and it seemed that the pair had finished. Yamcha sighed. “You see it’s…”

“I want to go home. I want you to do that to me again.” Goku’s voice said softly.

Vegeta let out a whimper. “No…do it to me.” Tarble froze in place. Was Vegeta asking to be…?

“You want me to do…that…?” Goku asked, sounding thrilled.

“I want you.” He was asking for it. Vegeta was asking for Goku to fuck him. Tarble just couldn’t believe it. All this time, he thought that his brother would look down on him for bottoming. Now that he knew the truth, it was like his mind had been blown.

They heard the pair make their escape. “They must be off to pick up all of their lube.” Yamcha joked.

Tarble didn’t react. It was like everything he had ever known was crashing down around him. He turned back to Yamcha, the human looked concerned. “Are you okay?”

Tarble suddenly felt very hot. His eyes became dazed as he stared at his lover. “Baby…” He moaned low in his throat. He needed it. He wanted it badly. Nothing could stop him from having it. “Take me.”

Yamcha was in shock. “But you were the one that won the wager.” He stopped right there. The saiyan looked flushed as he climbed up on his lap.

“Yamcha.” He rocked himself against the growing cock in earnest. “I need you…oh.”

Yamcha felt himself turn red as his pants were unbuckled open and Tarble impaled himself down on him. The small saiyan’s voice was becoming needier as he rocked his hips. “Babe…we aren’t…we’re in public…oh…”

Tarble continued to ride on Yamcha like a madman. He just couldn’t stop himself. Everything inside of him was screaming to be taken. He moaned loudly, wrapping his tail around Yamcha’s leg. “I need you…” His voice didn’t even sound like his own as he continued to rock himself on the hardened flesh within him.

Yamcha sighed, finally letting go. He began to thrust up into that heat, making his lover hold onto him tighter. He didn’t know where this came from, but he would gladly take it. “Is that what you want, Babe?”

Tarble was seeing stars. “Yes, yes…more…”

Yamcha chuckled. “You’re such a dirty boy. Do you like it when I fuck you?”

Tarble moaned. “Yes…oh yes…deeper…Oh.”

Yamcha grabbed ahold of his mate’s dripping cock and began to jerk off his lover, making Tarble cum on his shirt. Yamcha came deep inside his love seconds later. “Was that what you wanted?” Yamcha chuckled.

Tarble panted against him. “I want to go home…”

Yamcha felt confused. “So you’re going to fuck me now?” He knew the drill. He was going to be in bed all night with his ass in the air.

Tarble’s tail moved away from his legs. “I want you…” Yamcha froze as he watched Tarble’s hand move up his chest. Tarble’s face was still flushed. “I want you deep inside of me…”

Yamcha grinned. “That can be arranged.”

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Goku took no time getting them home, transmitting them into their bedroom of all places. His Prince was still panting as he sat on the bed, while Goku began to rip his clothes off. The floor was soon littered with clothing, not that the two saiyan’s cared. They were breathing hard against each other, but anticipating what was about to happen.

Goku leaned down kissing Vegeta softly, his hand slipping over that wonderful, strong flesh before him. How had he been with Chichi for so long, when such perfection was right in front of him? He had to be a madman to deny this.

The prince moaned low in his throat as the warrior’s hand dipped between his legs, caressing his already throbbing member. The way Kakarot knew his body was frightening. Just one touch was enough to drive him insane. He let out a whimper as Kakarot teased the underside of his shaft slowly, running his thumb up towards the engorged head. That same thumb glided across the head, making Vegeta thrust into those large, warm hands.

“You like that, Vegeta?” Goku looked down at his lover with desire. His blood was running hot as the prince held onto him while thrusting into his hand. “Don’t you want more than my hand?” Goku teased.

The prince’s eyes were closed tightly. “Kakarot…” Again, he was stuck saying nothing but his lover’s name. It was the only thing that was surviving the overwhelming pleasure inside of him.

Goku’s tail began to move up Vegeta’s leg. The warrior grunted as he pushed Vegeta down, so that he was sitting on the bed then removed his hand. The prince made to argue, but was cut off as Goku’s tail moved up and around him, teasing his head, while remaining wrapped around him tightly. The prince could only moan at a move so bold. His lover was becoming more daring with each encounter. Not that the prince was complaining, far from it. It was actually a turn on.

Goku stared down at the prince as the man began to moan softly into the air. No one else in the entire universe could have this man the way he did. He took a second to savor the moment. He watched as Vegeta’s eyes opened slowly, staring at him up at him with lust…no that wasn’t it. It was something else. Something more powerful than that. Goku finally realized what had taken over him. Love. He was in love. That had to be it. Finally accepting his feelings, Goku let those feelings consume him.

“Kakarot…” He wondered why the warrior had stopped. Goku’s eyes were looking down at him, filled with incredible emotion.

Goku leaned down to kiss his lover, moving his hand so that his finger was in the crack of the prince’s ass. Vegeta let out a soft moan. “You want me?” He whispered.

The prince groaned as his own arms wrapped around the warrior’s neck. “Kakarot…” His head leaned up and he kissed his lover with everything he had, Goku didn’t have time to think as that tongue slipped by his lips. It was clear that the prince wanted him.

His finger moved around the sensitive hole. “Vegeta…I need to get the goo.” He whispered.

The prince didn’t want to let go of his warrior, but allowed it. What Kakarot was planning outweighed his primitive wants. Kakarot would return to him soon.

Goku moved fast, running over to their bag, he pulled out one of the jars, ripping off the covering in seconds. He looked down, it was still clear, but this time it smelled like blueberries. Not taking time to ponder it, he moved back to his lover. Vegeta was waiting for him; his legs were still spread out so that Goku could see everything. The warrior let out a groan as his cock twitched. Vegeta looked beautiful.

The warrior moved closer, until he climbed back on his lover, freeing Vegeta from the cold he felt when Kakarot had left him. Again, Kakarot’s tail wrapped around him making the prince gasp. Kakarot smirked. “Relax.” He remembered what Vegeta had done to him. It was time to return the favor.

His fingers dipped into the goo and he slid it around them for a second, making sure that they were covered in the stuff. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his lover. The Prince bucked upward, telling him that he was ready for it.

Goku smiled down at his Prince as he pushed one finger inside. The warrior almost moaned. It was so soft, warm, and tight inside. The idea of his cock being in such a place was intoxicating. How would he even be able to function that way?

Under him, Vegeta whimpered, making the warrior look down at him. Goku moved his finger slightly, forcing the prince let out a loud needy moan. The warrior grinned glad that he could give his prince this pleasure. He moved his finger faster, making the prince cling to him in ecstasy. Goku could hear his saiyan name coming from Vegeta in short needy whimpers. The warrior moved a second finger around the hole before pushing it inside of Vegeta. Vegeta moaned louder. “Kakarot!”

Goku grinned as he began to move his tail on his prince’s cock. The combined pleasure was making the prince see nothing but white. His body was on overload, so when his body locked up and he came hard against Kakarot’s tail, Vegeta had to remember to breathe. His body went numb as he laid their sated. The prince purred lightly into the warrior’s ear.

Goku smiled down at his prince, watching the man fall asleep. The warrior was hard, but he could wait till later. Vegeta was exhausted after all.

As Vegeta let out a soft snore, Goku leaned down and kissed the prince’s forehead. “I love you, Vegeta.”

Goku got up from the bed, letting his prince sleep. He figured that it would probably be in his best interest to clean up a little. He dressed and went downstairs. There was still the mess from breakfast that morning and it looked like they still had enough food for the next couple of days.

The saiyan grinned to himself. Even as he tried to distract himself, he just couldn’t stop thinking about what he had just done to his prince. If he had asked himself if he would do that when he first met the man, he would have said no, but now, he couldn’t see himself doing that with anyone else. The fact that he slept with Chichi was starting to make him feel guilty. He loved his two boys, but the entire thing had felt so wrong back then. Sex was just some boring activity that Chichi used so they could have kids. Now sex had a completely different meaning. It was no longer a chore…it was a need. Hell, he wasn’t sure if what they did was called sex. The word just seemed too dirty for him. This was pure. There was no ulterior motive behind it. They did it because they liked each other. They wanted each other alone. Nothing could be purer than that. This wasn’t sex…this was love. Goku couldn’t stop smiling. Never in his life had he felt this happy.

The telephone rang and Goku moved to answer it quickly. He didn’t want it to wake Vegeta. “Hello?”

“Wow, Goku, I didn’t think you would really be over there.” He heard Krillin say on the other side.

The warrior smiled. He hadn’t talked to Krillin since the day he got back, but that wasn’t for every long. “What do you mean?”

“Chichi said that you left her, so I thought that you went to your old house, but that wasn’t the case.” Krillin said. “18 joked that you were probably at Vegeta’s. I didn’t think she would be right.”

Goku didn’t say anything about that. It wasn’t like Krillin knew about his relationship with the prince. “Yeah, my house is all messed up and Vegeta offered to let me stay here with Goten. He’s even got a gravity room for training.”

Krillin let out a sigh of relief on the other end. “So that’s why.”

Goku smiled. “You should see some of the game out here. It’s really tasty.” An idea popped into his head. “You know, why don’t you and 18 come over for dinner sometime?”

“I don’t know if Vegeta will want us over there.” Krillin stated.

Goku frowned. “Why not?”

Krillin sighed. “Let’s just say that Tarble’s not my favorite person.”

“I can see that. I’m not too thrilled when he comes over.” Goku wasn’t lying about that. Tarble just stuck his nose in where it didn’t belong while mocking his lover. Of course, there would be tension there. “I don’t think Vegeta will mind. His main focus is Trunks anyway. He’ll probably train with the boys while you’re here.”

“Is next Monday good for you then?” Krillin said, sounding happier.

“Yeah, I got a lot of free time without Chichi screaming at me.” Goku said with a grin.

“Then 18 and I will see you then.” Krillin said. “Do you mind if we bring Marron?”

“No, the boys are here anyway. Just remember to bring a booster seat for her.” Goku explained.

“Okay, will do.” With that Krillin hung up.

Goku continued to smile as he put the phone down. This day kept getting better and better.

He looked over at the clock before moving towards the door. The boys would be out of school in about thirty minutes. It was probably in his best interest to go get them.

Quickly, he transmitted to the school. It was quiet, which was to be expected. He was very early. He shook his head. He probably should have woken his lover, but Vegeta was sleeping so peacefully, that he didn’t have the heart to wake him.

Goku paced a little. He hoped that Vegeta would be okay with Krillin and 18 stopping by. His lover didn’t really like his best friend that much, but with time, maybe he could change that.

The school bell rang, followed by a large group of kids running out of the school. Goku didn’t even notice the large line of parents that were there to pick up their kids. Some of the moms were glaring at him, but he had no idea why.

“Dad!” Goku turned to find Goten and Trunks running over to him. The mothers relaxed, making Goku shrug.

“Did you make sure to get all of your homework?” He asked, making both boys nod. “Good, let’s get back to the house, maybe we can surprise Vegeta with supper?”

Instead of getting suspicious glares, Goku was now getting looked at like he was a scrap of meat. He had caught three so far. The first two, he caught staring at his ass, while the third was looking up and down his body. It felt dirty. His body wasn’t something to be gawked at.

He began to walk away from the school with the boys. He couldn’t just instant transmit here. The last thing he needed was people questioning him about his abilities. It wasn’t even their business to begin with.

They rounded a corner and Goku placed his hand on his forehead after both boys grabbed onto him. They reappeared in the kitchen seconds later.

Trunks looked around. “Where’s Papa?”

Goku chuckled. “He’s just taking a nap. Why don’t you two work on your homework? I’ll start dinner.”

Goten went to sit down, but Trunks was still staring at him. “Is Papa okay?”

Goku only smiled down at him. “He’s fine. Just a little tired, that’s all.”

Trunks accepted that and ran over to the table as Goku got some elk out of the fridge, he could sear this up really good. Every once in a while, Goten and Trunks would ask a question about their homework, but he had no clue. Vegeta was better at answering those questions.

The smell of dinner must have drifted upstairs because about twenty minutes after he started it, Vegeta was walking into the kitchen. The prince had put on a pair of sweat pants; he must have seen what time it was.

“Did you sleep well?” Goku asked his lover.

Vegeta gave him a grin as he grabbed a mug from the cabinet. “Why yes I did.”

* * *

 

Goku practically bounced around the house for the next couple of days. He couldn’t help it. He was excited. His best friend was finally going to see the Vegeta that he knew.

Vegeta gave his warrior a grin. “You seem in a good mood.” He purred. “Any reason why?”

Goku pulled the prince against him, purring into his ear. “I can think of a few.”

The prince chuckled then leaned up to kiss his warrior. “Then enlighten me, Kakarot.”

The warrior’s tail wrapped itself around Vegeta’s waist. “Well first, I have you.” The prince grinned at that. “Second, I have my son.”

“Anything else?” Vegeta asked, he didn’t know why, but it felt like Kakarot was hiding something.

“Oh, Krillin and 18 are coming over for dinner tomorrow.” Goku said smiling.

Vegeta tensed up. “Kakarot…I…I don’t know if that’s wise.” The warrior hadn’t been there when Tarble and the beta male came out as a couple. The midget was against the two from the start.

Goku frowned. “Why not? It sounds fine. I can’t think of a better idea.”

Vegeta pulled himself from Kakarot’s grasp. “You don’t understand. He won’t approve of me.” Not that Vegeta cared about the midget’s approval. He worried if that disapproval would take Kakarot away from him.

Goku felt cold where Vegeta had left him. “I know it will be hard in the beginning, but you’ve changed. You’re not that man that worked for Frieza anymore. Krillin will see that.” The warrior said with confidence.

The prince remained uncertain. “Are you really sure of that?”

The warrior tilted his head to the side. “But you have changed, Vegeta.” Goku walked over and kissed him on the forehead. “I guess I should go out and get some food for tomorrow.” With that he walked by his lover.

Vegeta stared after his lover. “I hope you’re right, Kakarot.”

* * *

 

Monday

The day had finally arrived, Vegeta felt like he was walking on pins and needles. Everything was riding on this night. Would Kakarot listen to the midget and leave him or would he stay? The prince couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

There was a knock on the door. He could already sense that it was them outside. Kakarot was in the kitchen cooking, so it figured that he was the one that would need to get the door.

Trunks looked up at him from the floor; he was playing a video game with Goten. “Papa, are you going to get the door?” He asked, but he could see how uneasy his father was. Something had him on edge. Didn’t Goku say that Krillin was coming over? He didn’t know much, but something told him that he should keep an eye on everything.

Vegeta almost flinched at his son’s question, but got up. This wasn’t like him. He didn’t give into fear. He had lived under Frieza; he could live through one dinner.

The prince opened the door, finding 18 and the midget standing there. Krillin looked a little frustrated to see him, but 18 didn’t seem fazed by it. Marron was moving around in her arms.

He moved off to the side, telling them they could come in. The boys put down their controllers before coming to investigate. Krillin laughed. “You’ve gotten taller, Goten.”

“Only by a little. Trunks is still taller though.” Goten said.

“That’s because I’m older.” Trunks said.

“I’ll probably be taller than you though. My dad is taller than yours.” Goten said.

Trunks rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Boys.” Vegeta started. He didn’t want them causing a scene.

Trunks, sensing his father’s discomfort, sighed. “Yes, Papa.” Tonight, he would keep them from getting into any trouble.

Vegeta nodded at his son.

“Food’s done.” Goku said from the kitchen.

Everyone began to pile into the kitchen and 18 started to put in Marron’s booster seat. Before they knew it, food was being passed around.

Krillin and Goku had struck up a conversation, leaving Vegeta to eat his food in silence. 18 was busy taking care of Marron, while Goten babbled to Trunks about something at school.

“So it went off without a hitch?” Goten asked.

Trunks sighed. “Let’s talk about something else.”

Vegeta stared at his son. “Trunks, what are you two talking about?”

The boys turned pale. “Nothing!”

That got Goku’s attention away from Krillin. “What are you planning?” He asked.

Vegeta crossed his arms, making Trunks sigh. “We put laxatives in the principal’s coffee.”

Goku looked confused, but Vegeta genuinely laughed. “So did you get caught?”

Trunks and Goten grinned as they shook their heads. “No,” Goten started.

“He stunk up the entire hallway,” Trunks said with pride.

“Anything else?” Vegeta asked. He just needed the distraction.

Trunks grinned. “We stole the swim team’s clothes and hung them up on the flagpole.”

“We also replaced all of the chalk dust with sneezing powder,” Goten bragged.

“Do you two have to cause havoc?” Krillin asked, staring at the two boys. “There’s better stuff you could be doing with your time.”

Vegeta glared at the shorter man. “They have saiyan blood. I had to run stealth drills when I was younger. Just be glad that they are doing it without gun fire in their face.”

“But they’re also human.” Krillin stated. “They should have better manners than that.”

“Krillin!” 18 chastised him. “Just because you’re a father now, it doesn’t mean you get to judge other parents. If Vegeta wants Trunks to learn to be a saiyan, that’s his business.”

Vegeta stared at the woman in shock. The fact that she was standing up for him was huge, but he was sure that would change once everything came out.

“But Goten is Goku’s son.” Krillin said then turned to his friend. “At some point, all of that pranking is going to have to stop.”

Goku felt confused. “Why? Goten looks like he’s having fun, besides they aren’t hurting anyone.” He didn’t know why Krillin was acting this way.

“Kakarot’s right. It’s all in good fun.” Vegeta said, making the boys grin. “They could be out doing worse things, trust me.”

Krillin rolled his eyes then went to change the subject. “So Goku, why did you leave Chichi?”

Goku stared at his friend. “Because I was tired of her.” He said bluntly.

Krillin looked at Goku questioningly. “You got…tired of her…”

Vegeta crossed his arms. “He got tired of her treating him like shit.” The prince stated.

“Could you watch your language around the kids?” Krillin said, glaring at him.

Goku sighed. He could see that things weren’t going as well as he hoped. Why couldn’t they just give each other a chance?

Vegeta could see Kakarot’s look of disappointment and looked away. “I think I’m going to go train.” He stood up, leaving the room without touching his food. It smelled good, but he just couldn’t bring himself to eat while his stomach was in knots.

Goku watched Vegeta leave in confusion, but seconds later, Trunks followed is father out of the room. Shortly after Goten did the same. He couldn’t help but wonder why? Something was wrong with his prince. Why didn’t he just tell him the truth?

“You know, Goku, I don’t know how you put up with him.” Krillin said.

Goku looked down at his best friend. “What do you mean?”

The smaller man sighed. “Between his arrogance and that family of his, I really don’t know what’s worse.”

“He only wants a challenge.” Goku said, but felt himself starting to get angry. “Trunks is a good boy, too.”

Krillin stared at him. “You know what I mean. That sickness that his brother has spreads like wildfire. Hell, it spread to Yamcha of all people.”

Goku gave his best friend a puzzled look. “Sickness?”

Krillin frowned. “You know that Yamcha used to be a lady’s man. How the hell did he switch to guys overnight? It’s an illness, I tell you.”

“Yamcha doesn’t look sick. He looks happy actually.” Goku said looking away from Krillin. Is this what Vegeta had been trying to tell him? That Krillin would see their love as an illness? Now he felt bad for letting his mate leave.

“How can anyone be happy with having something up your butt? It just sounds gross to me.” Krillin laughed.

Goku turned pale. “But how can you know if you’ve never tried it?” Krillin had no idea what he was taking about. That feeling was wonderful.

Krillin gave him a disgusted look. “Why would I want to try something like that?”

“Yamcha thought it was good.” Goku started.

“Yamcha was tricked. Tarble’s a con artist if I have ever seen one.” Krillin said.

Goku sighed. “But they’re happy.”

“What does that have to do with…?” Krillin started.

“Yamcha always got the crappy end of the stick in life. If he wants to be with Tarble, I don’t see any harm.” Goku said.

Krillin just shook his head. “Goku, he had women throwing themselves at him.”

“That doesn’t mean that he was happy.” Goku said, giving Krillin a somber look. “I was with Chichi for almost twenty years, and I was never happy.”

Krillin sighed. “But that’s different. You’re not gay.”

Goku stared at him hoping that Krillin would get the hint. 18’s, who had covered Marron’s ears for most of their conversation, eyes had gone wide with understanding. Then she smiled.

“What?” Krillin said, not getting what Goku was trying to say.

Goku sighed. “Krillin…I’m gay.”

Krillin shook his head at the same time as going white. “No…Goku…You’re just… confused.”

Goku stood up. “No, I’m definitely in my right mind.”

“Goku, you don’t know what you’re saying.” Krillin said quickly.

The kitchen filled again as Vegeta walked in with Goten. Goku could see blood. “What happened?” He asked, as the prince led the boy to the sink.

Goten was trying his best not to cry. “The boys were rough housing a little too much and his hand got stuck in the wall. I’ll have to look into getting a mechanic out here.” Vegeta explained while putting Goten’s wound under the warm water. “There’s a little bit of glass in there. Can you hold him here while I get some bandages and tweezers from the bathroom?”

Goku nodded as Goten began to cry. “It hurts, Daddy.”

Goku chuckled. “Well, bleeding usually does.” Goten shook his head. “What is it then?”

“I want to get stronger…” The boy sobbed. “Then I won’t get hurt.”

Goku smiled at his son. “I don’t know about that.”

Vegeta came back in, and seconds later he was pulling the glass out of Goten’s hand while Goku kept his son distracted. “I got it.” Vegeta said, pulling the wound out from the water before starting to bandage it. Goku couldn’t help but stare at his prince. He was being very attentive to his son. “Wipe off your tears.” Goten did what Vegeta asked. “Why don’t you go pick out a movie for you and Trunks to watch?” Goten seemed happy with that idea.

“Marron can go too.” 18 said. “I think we need to have an adult talk.” Those words made Vegeta’s stomach drop a little, but he nodded in agreement. It was all going to come out sooner or later.

Krillin on the other hand, looked between the two. He began to shake his head. This wasn’t right. There was no way that Goku was with…

As soon as 18 left to put Marron in the living room, Goku smiled down at Vegeta. “You’re always so good to Goten and me.” Goku said.

Vegeta turned red, but had no time to respond as Kakarot kissed him. His eyes went wide in shock. He thought he heard shouting in the background, but it began to fade as his eyes shut slowly. He kissed the warrior back, grabbing onto the Gi in an effort to pull him in closer.

18 giggled as Krillin steamed. Goku pulled away from his prince with a smile. “Better?”

“Yeah…” Vegeta looked away in embarrassment.

“Goku, what the hell are you doing?!” Krillin shouted.

Goku turned back to his best friend. “Kissing Vegeta.”

Krillin turned to glare at Vegeta. “So you spread that sickness to Goku! First Yamcha and now you’re corrupting Goku!”

Vegeta only glared back. “I did no such thing. Kakarot chose to be with me!”

“So how long were you planning to seduce him? Was that your plan from the beginning?” Krillin snapped. “You and that brother of yours were bad news from the start!”

“Leave Tarble out of this!” Vegeta growled.

“It’s not that surprising that you would be a faggot then. It must run in the family!” Krillin growled back.

Goku was shaking with anger. How dare he say anything like that to his prince? “Watch your words.” He growled low in his throat.

18 sighed before putting her hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Just let it go. You’re not going to change their minds. They clearly want each other.”

Krillin looked up at his wife. “But…it’s unnatural.”

“What if it’s not?” She said sadly. “You just said that it had to run in the family. What if it does?”

Krillin looked like had been punched in the stomach. “But it’s disgusting.”

“Why are you only focused on the sex and nothing else? Why can’t you just see two people that are happy?” 18 said. “That’s what Goku was trying to get through to you earlier, but you just weren’t listening.”

“18?” Krillin could clearly see that his wife was upset.

“It’s 17, okay.” She looked away from her husband. “Why do you think he stays away from us? He’s been gay for years. At first I didn’t know how to react, but soon I realized that he was still my brother. Nothing had changed, he was still 17.”

Krillin looked down. The smaller man had grown silent.

Vegeta kept his eyes away from the two. “It must have been hard for him.”

Krillin’s eyes shot up to stare at the prince. “What?”

Vegeta looked out a window overlooking the property. “I had no idea that Tarble was gay until he showed up with Yamcha. It hurt that he didn’t trust me enough to tell me the truth.” He looked back at 18. “Your brother must trust you a lot.”

18 gave him a smile. “At least we got to see that bitch get her just desserts.”

Vegeta laughed at that. “Yeah, that’s what she got for ignoring the signs.”

Krillin remained quiet as Goku wrapped his arms and tail around Vegeta from behind. “If only Tarble would keep his nose out of our relationship.” Goku said.

Vegeta chuckled. “He’s curious. I bet you that he made a wager with Yamcha again.”

Goku rolled his eyes. “Those two really need to stop making bets with each other.”

“You can say that again.” Vegeta let his tail come up and wrap around Kakarot’s waist.

18 smiled. “The two of you look happy.” Krillin remained quiet.

“We are happy.” Vegeta said, grinning.

Goku could feel how happy his prince was now. It looked like his worry had disappeared. “I don’t know if happy is the right word. It just seems too basic for us.” Goku said, purring into Vegeta’s neck before kissing the scar he left there.

18 giggled. “We should get going.” She looked down at Krillin and the man sighed in defeat.

They said their goodbyes to 18, Krillin didn’t say much more. Goten and Trunks on the other hand had passed out.

Vegeta sighed. “I’ll take them up. Why don’t you clean up the kitchen?”

Goku nodded then ran to take care of his task, leaving the prince to look after the boys.

Getting Goten into bed wasn’t hard, the boy stayed asleep on the trip to bed.

Trunks on the other hand, woke up. “Papa, are you and Dad okay?” The boy must have sensed his distress.

He smiled down at his son. “Everything is fine, Trunks. Trust me, some bald midget isn’t going to separate us.”

“But Mr. Clean separated you and mom.” Trunks said with worry.

He ruffled his son’s hair. “We separated before that. Don’t worry about it. Kakarot and I are stronger than that.”

Trunks seemed to calm down, but Vegeta waited until the boy was asleep again before leaving his side.

The prince could sense that Kakarot was already in their room. He opened the door to find his warrior lying on the bed with nothing on. Vegeta’s eyes roamed over that perfectly chiseled body. “What’s all this?” He chuckled.

Goku crawled to the edge of the bed. “I want you.”

Vegeta smirked as he walked towards the bed. “That can be arranged.”

The warrior let out a small moan as he helped Vegeta remove his shirt. “I want you inside me.”

“We have the lube, Kakarot. I can finger you all you…” The warrior silenced him with a kiss.

“No, Vegeta…I want you to make love to me.”

To Be Continued…

 


	10. Chapter 10

Goku looked up at his lover, waiting for Vegeta to make the next move. The prince was still trying to process what his lover had said to him. “Are you sure?” Vegeta asked, even though he was already hard. He did want Kakarot, but he didn’t want to hurt him. There was always a chance that he would.

Goku looked deep into those eyes, letting out a gentle purr. “Vegeta…I love you.”

The prince felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Kakarot was serious. His warrior loved him. Feeling dazed, Vegeta leaned down, kissing him. Kakarot moaned, pulling the prince onto the bed. Their tails were tangling together as the prince dipped his tongue into the warrior’s mouth.

Goku felt his body buck against Vegeta’s as the prince sucked on his tongue. He had his fingers on the prince’s tank top. The warrior wanted it gone desperately. He wanted to look at Vegeta’s skin, to feel its warmth against him as they made love.

The prince’s tongue slipped out of Goku’s mouth and began to go down the side of the warrior’s neck. Vegeta felt an urge to taste everything. The warrior’s words were playing over and over again in his head, driving him forward as he took what he desired.

Not that Goku was complaining, far from it. The warrior tired of pulling at the prince’s shirt, so he ripped it off instead. The fabric fell to the floor, much to his delight, but at the same time, he felt Vegeta begin to lick and nip at the mark that was left on his chest. Goku moaned softly as the prince’s tongue moved around his peck swiftly, lapping at the scar that Vegeta left there.

“Vegeta…OH!” The prince bit into the warrior’s flesh, tasting his blood for the second time. Kakarot’s blood tasted sweeter than it had before, making the prince growl low in his throat.

Goku held Vegeta’s head against him as the prince sampled him. The prince’s tongue lapped against his open wound, making him cry out again in pleasure. The prince chuckled against his lover’s skin as he brought his tail around so that it could tease the warrior’s growing length. “Is that what you want, Kakarot?” The prince asked.

Goku could only whimper. The prince’s tail was coiling around his cock, teasing him with a slight flicker of the tip. “Ve…Vegeta…”

Vegeta’s hands moved down his lover’s body slowly. If he was going to do this, he wanted Kakarot to enjoy it. His hands dipped lower, as he placed his hand around his own tail. The prince then used his tail and thumb to rub against Kakarot’s aching head. The warrior whimpered as Vegeta continued his slow torture. The prince then grabbed the warrior’s tail with his hand, stroking the soft appendage. He had never noticed how soft Kakarot’s tail was. Slowly, not stopping his movements, he began to lap at the tail, before placing it in his mouth. Kakarot cried out, cumming against the prince’s fingers and tail.

Goku stared up at his prince with desire. How did Vegeta know how to touch him so well? There had to be a reason. The prince removed himself from Kakarot. At the same time, Vegeta brought his stained hand up before licking off Kakarot’s seed.

Goku groaned at the display. “Vegeta…”

The Prince leaned into him, kissing the warrior’s lips softly. Their tongues met again, letting Kakarot taste himself on his prince’s lips. Vegeta moaned, he could feel Kakarot’s hand on his belt. “Kakarot…you want to taste me, don’t you?”

Goku moaned at the idea. He had done it before, but the intensity in his lover’s eyes was lighting him on fire. The fire inside of him was putting his fight with Frieza to shame. He never wanted anything more than this. “Yes…I want it.” The warrior pulled the belt free of Vegeta’s pants and tossed it across the room.

Goku grabbed Vegeta’s hips before flipping them. Now with his prince under him, they could continue. The warrior’s tongue slipped into the crook of the prince’s neck, lapping this time at the scar that he had left. It had a metallic taste to it, but it wasn’t displeasing. Rather, it excited the warrior. Goku bit down, tasting the prince. This was his alone. No one else in existence could have Vegeta. The warrior moaned into Vegeta’s neck as the prince’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Goku heard some faint whimpers, driving him mad. He wanted to hear more. “Vegeta, open your legs.”

The prince did what he asked, and Goku snaked down Vegeta’s body. Blood still coated his lips as he unzipped the prince’s pants. He pulled at Vegeta’s pants, losing his patience. He wanted to sample his lover. The denim finally came free of his prince and Goku smirked. Vegeta was already hard. There was a small leak of precum coming out of the tip. Goku salivated as he kissed the inside of Vegeta’s thigh, moving his tongue against the perfectly sculpted skin below him. The prince was truly a god.

“Kakarot…” Goku heard his saiyan name come from his lover’s lips. Vegeta was the only one that could call him that. No one else got that luxury. It was a prize for his prince alone.

The warrior moved closer to his lover’s throbbing manhood. His tongue dipped into the crook of Vegeta’s thigh before moving to trace the prince’s sack. Vegeta let out a gasp as Goku lapped at the area between his ass and balls, before moving up towards his prize. The hardened shaft twitched slightly as he ghosted his tongue up and around the shaft, swirling it around the backside of the large member. Goku moaned hearing his name being repeated over and over again as his lips found their way towards the engorged head.

The prince whimpered as the he graced the tip with his tongue, slipping it into the weeping slit. Vegeta’s taste was heavenly. He really wanted more of it, but at the same time. He really wanted this inside of him. “Vegeta…please…”

The prince slid up on his elbows, looking down at him. “You want me?”

“Yes…always…” The warrior said.

Vegeta became serious as he moved over, allowing Kakarot to climb up on the bed. “Get on your stomach and push your ass up.”

Goku did as the prince asked, lying on his chest with his ass sticking upward. His heart was racing as he felt the plastic jar against his knee. The smell of blueberry wafted through the room. “Ve…AH!” Goku felt something warm and wet against his ass. The prince’s arms were on his legs as he heard a slurping sound. “My Prince, oh!”

Vegeta moved his tongue around the bud in front of him, Kakarot’s tail was moving around the prince’s arm as he continued to lap at the bud. He knew this was going to be tight.

The prince’s hand moved down the warrior’s leg before dipping his fingers in the scented goo. He popped his lips off of the warrior’s ass. Then he slid one finger inside. Kakarot moaned as his finger found that place. “Vegeta…oh…” The prince moved his finger around his partner’s ass, stretching him open. The warrior only whimpered, asking his prince for more.

The prince smirked, slipping his second finger in, scissoring the opening, so he could fit. Kakarot was panting as his fingers laced into the sheets. The prince felt his cock twitch then sighed. It was time. He pulled his fingers out of Kakarot’s ass, making the warrior whimper at the loss. “Kakarot…” He put his fingers back in the lube before moving to stroke himself. He wanted to make sure that he was coated before entering. With that, he climbed up on the bed.

“Please…I…” The warrior began, but stopped when he felt Vegeta’s length against the crack of his ass.

“You want this, Kakarot?” Vegeta breathed.

“Oh…yes…inside…” Goku whimpered. “Please.”

Vegeta groaned at how needy his mate was. “Relax.” He felt Kakarot do what he asked below him. Slowly, the prince moved into position, moving himself against the warrior’s ass once more before finally pushing forward. The prince’s eyes shut as he was encased inside his lover. It was so tight around him that he had to remember to breath.

Below him, Goku was biting into the pillow. There was a slight sting, but overall, it wasn’t that bad. He just felt very full at the moment. He knew that the prince was big, but he felt huge right now. “Vegeta?” He wondered what the prince was doing.

“Are you okay, Kakarot?” The Prince said breathlessly. He was still catching his breath. He wasn’t even all the way in yet, and it already felt this intense.

“Yeah.” The warrior answered. He could feel his body adjusting to his lover’s cock. “Are you?”

Vegeta leaned against his warrior’s back, kissing against Goku’s neck. “Yeah.” Slowly, Vegeta began to move his hips. His body began to fill with wonderful sensations. Kakarot felt so good.

Goku began to pant as the prince began to thrust. Vegeta’s cock was moving against that spot inside of him. The warrior moaned low in his throat, while the prince began to pick up the pace. Vegeta started to push in deeper, making Goku moan louder. The warrior’s hand began to fist into the sheets, tearing them apart as pleasure consumed him.

Vegeta moved back a bit, grabbing onto Kakarot’s hips before pressing into his lover all of the way. “Kami…”

“Vegeta…Oh oh…” The prince was completely inside of him, thrusting hard into his ass.

“Kakarot…that’s it…” Vegeta groaned. Nothing had ever been this heavenly.

“Mmmm.” Goku whimpered loudly with need. He couldn’t control himself. The pleasure was just too great.

“You like that…oh Kakarot…” The prince wanted to hear his lover’s voice. Everything else was thrown out the window as he thrust into that soft, tight heat.

“Yes…oh…yes…” The warrior cried out as Vegeta moved so that he was practically lying on his back again. Only now it made his thrusts feel deeper than before.

The prince took his hand and wrapped it around Kakarot’s cock. He stroked his love a couple of times then went back to thrusting his hips.

The warrior whimpered. “Don’t stop…Oh don’t stop…”

Vegeta groaned. He felt a new need fill him then, strangely enough, he pulled out of his lover. Goku turned to ask what was wrong, but Vegeta forced the warrior onto his back, before slipping back inside. This time he looked into his lover’s eyes as he penetrated him. “Never…”

“Oh, Vegeta…” The warrior moaned as his lover kissed him, thrusting hard into his body once more. Why hadn’t he ever done this before? This had to be better than fighting. The warrior’s arms came around his prince’s back; his finger nails digging into his lover’s flesh. “Oh…mmm…Yes…Yes...Ah.”

The prince groaned. His forehead was covered in sweat. “You like that…mmm…my warrior?” The prince slipped his mouth over Kakarot’s again, cutting of his response. The warrior’s tongue slid against his for a second, before the prince pulled back slightly. He wanted to look at his warrior’s face.

Goku looked into his prince’s eyes. Moaning at what he saw there. “Yes…take me…oh…”

Vegeta’s forehead fell against his own, while the prince’s tail snuck around and wrapped itself around the warrior’s cock. At the same time, the warrior moved his own tail against his mate’s ass. Vegeta only moaned, thrusting harder into his warrior.

Goku held onto his prince, moaning as the very earth around them felt like it was moving. His entire body was giving into the desire that was inside him. “Oh…oh Vegeta…my prince…”

“Kakarot…say it again…oh…” The prince was close, but so was Kakarot.

“My…oh my prince...oh…oh…Vegeta…” It was getting closer. The buildup was intense as the warrior felt himself growing near the edge.

“Kakarot…My Warrior…so tight…” Vegeta groaned.

“My…oh my prince…deep…I…oh…” Goku moaned. His words were becoming incoherent.

“Yes…” The prince knew that his warrior wanted something.

“Deep…I…” The warrior whimpered with need.

“You…oh…you want me deep don’t you?” Vegeta sighed, pushing himself deeper.

Goku cried out, holding his mate tighter against him. “Yes…yes…oh…my prince…Oh…OH!” It came in a blinding wave. All at once it felt like the universe had just begun with one explosion.

“Kaka…oh, Kakarot…” Vegeta shot deep inside of his lover, filling Goku with his seed, but that wasn’t what Vegeta was feeling at all. He was overwhelmed with emotion as he leaned forward to kiss his warrior. Everything in existence seemed to fit into place for the first time. He couldn’t help it as he felt his eyes begin it tear up. “I…I love you, Kakarot.”

Goku looked up to those eyes, his own were filling with tears. “Vegeta…I love you too.” They kissed again as purrs began to fill the room. Their tails wrapped around each other as Vegeta pulled himself from Goku’s body.

The warrior let out a whimper of loss, but only cuddled closer to his mate. Vegeta kissed him again, making the warrior coo softly. Both of them felt weak after that. It was a workout after all.

Vegeta smiled weakly down at Goku, before he rolled over onto his back, followed by the warrior snuggling in close. Their soft purrs filled the room, lolling the two of them to sleep, while in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

1 month later…

Yamcha was pacing. Something was wrong. Tarble was sick, very sick, and there looked like there was nothing they could do for him. He had taken him to more than one doctor, but in the end they were all clueless.

“I’m going to be fine, Babe. Just relax.” Tarble said, still not sure of things himself.

Yamcha sighed. “The problem is that we need someone that knows how saiyans work. Maybe we should go to Bulma?” Tarble snapped at him for that, but the human held his ground. “Babe, she may be able to help us. Just give her a chance.”

Tarble looked down, crossing his arms. “Fine, but if she tires any funny business…”

“Then we’ll leave.” Yamcha agreed.

As the two of them got in the car, Yamcha felt a twinge of relief. He just hoped that Bulma had the answers he needed.

* * *

 

Vegeta smirked to himself. The boys were off at school, while Kakarot was out hunting. But the prince had something on his mind for his warrior when he got back. Kakarot wanted to see a certain movie, so Vegeta had gone ahead and bought it while he was out shopping last week.

The door opened, making the prince salivate. Goku was covered in blood from his hunting trip. He was carrying his kill to the fridge. “Can you put this away while I change?” The warrior asked.

Vegeta nodded, now was the time to put his plan into motion. As soon as Kakarot was out of sight, he began to start popping some popcorn as he put in the movie.

By the time Goku came down the stairs, he could see that his mate was waiting for him on the couch. “What is this?”

Vegeta smirked. “I got that movie you wanted to watch.”

The warrior smiled and took a seat next to his lover. “You didn’t have to do that, Vegeta.”

The prince took Goku’s hand as the movie started, but something wasn’t right. It was animated. “This wasn’t the movie that I wanted. Why does it look like it’s for kids?” The prince said angrily.

Goku looked at the box. “Disney’s _Hercules_.” He laughed for a second. “Don’t feel bad, you tried.”

Vegeta grumbled this wasn’t his plan at all. “Why do humans think that they have to make a version of everything for kids?”

Goku shrugged then grinned as an idea came to him. He moved quickly straddling the prince’s hips. “I don’t think that they have this version for kids, though.”

The prince’s anger melted as the warrior leaned down to kiss him, all the while, rubbing himself against the hardening flesh in the prince’s pants. Goku moaned, as soon, he found that he couldn’t control himself. He wanted his prince inside. Vegeta smirked. “Do you need something, my warrior?”

Goku moaned something incoherent as he bucked against the growing member. The prince grinned evilly. It looked like his plans weren’t for naught after all.

* * *

 

Bulma watched Yamcha pace as she looked over the results of Tarble’s test. She couldn’t pinpoint what was going on either. But she had no idea what she was even looking for.

She sighed, making Yamcha stare at her with worry. Tarble was shaking a little. She could tell that he was cold, but only seconds ago he was burning up.

Then an idea popped into her head. She knew it was a long shot, but what other choice did they have? “Yamcha, can you go and get the dragonballs?”

Yamcha stared at her in confusion. “Why?”

Bulma looked over at Tarble, the saiyan was now twitching. “We’re going to need to bring another saiyan back.”

Yamcha’s eyes went wide. “Which one?” Even though he could only think of two. It was the only way. If Nappa or Raditz knew what this was, he didn’t care what they had done in the past, he would forgive them immediately.

Seconds later, Bulma had given him the dragon radar and he was off.

Bulma on the other hand, brought Tarble another blanket. “I wish there was something I could give you.”

Tarble looked around, his teeth were chattering. “Where’s Tien?” He hadn’t seen the triclops the entire time they were there.

Bulma looked away from him and sighed. “Don’t worry about that. Just focus on your health.”

Tarble sighed, the woman had a point. He just needed to wait for Yamcha to come back. That was all.

* * *

 

Finally, finally, she had found this place. Ever since Goku left, she had been trying to track him down. She was lucky that Krillin called her, giving her the location of her ex-husband. Now she could get her son back.

As Chichi got closer to the door, she heard a loud whimpering noise accompanied by a loud slapping sound. She shrugged. Vegeta was probably killing some small creature in there.

She opened the door and walked in only to come face to face with her worst nightmares.

Goku was standing against the arm of the couch with his legs wide, as Vegeta thrust into him from behind. She continued to stare at them as her husband let out moans of pleasure. “You…oh…Kakarot…”

“HEY!” She shrieked, but it looked like neither of them heard her. They just kept going.

“Ve…Vegeta…harder…Mmm.” Goku pleaded.

The prince chuckled as he thrust harder. “Like that?” The prince said into the warrior’s ear.

“Yes! OH!” Goku moaned in ecstasy.

Chichi couldn’t believe it. Goku never acted like this with her. Ever. She made to argue again, but could only watch as Vegeta’s tail moved around them, stroking Goku’s cock.

She began to back away. She could tell that Goku was about to cum, she barely made it out the door, when she heard both of them moan, followed by them panting.

“I will find my way; I can go the distance.” Goku turned to stare at the TV.

Vegeta chuckled. “I think we already did that.”

Goku laughed. “You can go the distance on me anytime.”

The prince chuckled before purring into his neck. “I’ll be taking you up on that, My Warrior.”

“Oh, Vegeta.” Chichi had heard enough. It sounded like they were starting up again, so she figured that she better move away from here.

She couldn’t believe it. Goten was living in a place like that. Wait until she told Bulma about this.

* * *

 

Yamcha was breathing hard as he dropped the dragonballs around them. Seconds later the sky went dark, the dragon appeared and Bulma made the wish. She figured that two would be better than one.

The two saiyans appeared looking around in confusion, before seeing each other.

“Raditz…” Nappa stared at the third class.

“Nappa…” When was the last time he had seen the Oldman?

“Look, you two. I don’t have time for much. Tarble is sick and I need someone to tell me what’s going on.” Yamcha ordered.

Both saiyans looked back at him then sighed as Nappa moved to follow the human. “You said Tarble, as in Prince Tarble?”

Yamcha nodded. “Yes, I did.” He wasn’t going to be scared of these two. Tarble’s life was far too important.

They came to the room where Tarble was now throwing up like crazy. Yamcha moved over quickly, taking his lover’s puke bucket and giving him a new one, before kissing him on the forehead.

Raditz chuckled. “I think I got what’s going on.”

Nappa frowned a bit, but nodded in agreement. “Yeah, there is no mistaking it.” The older saiyan looked at Yamcha. “You’re his mate.”

“If that means that we’re together, then yes.” The human answered.

Tarble wondered what that had to do with anything. “Explain.”

Raditz moved forward. “You’re pregnant.”

Tarble froze. “I’m…I’m a man…that’s…”

Nappa laughed this time. “Of course you’re a man. You’re a saiyan. We’re all men.”

Tarble looked up at Yamcha. His mate looked thrilled at the news. “But I don’t understand.”

“You probably went into heat. It always happens to mating pairs every five years. Since you have a non saiyan mate, then it would be every ten.” Raditz explained.

Tarble felt like he had been smacked upside the head. He was pregnant…with Yamcha’s child. They were having a baby.

Suddenly, they heard a set of screaming in the other room. Yamcha glared at the door. “What the hell are they going on about?” Seriously, they were ruining the moment.

The door flew open as Chichi and Bulma stormed in. Both of them looked furious. “How long has Goku been shacking up with Vegeta?!”

“Our boys live there!” Bulma snapped.

Raditz and Nappa looked at each other in confusion as Yamcha answered. “They’ve been together since Goku left you, Chichi. They are discreet around the boys though.”

“How is screwing in the living room in front of the TV discreet?!” Chichi shouted.

Tarble began to laugh, making himself sick as Yamcha was forced to answer again. “It’s a school day. Goten and Trunks are in class.”

Chichi froze; as did Bulma. “They’re in school?” Chichi couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah. Goku makes sure they do their homework and Vegeta helps them through it. The most they do in front of the boys is a quick kiss.” Tarble said weakly.

Bulma shook her head then smiled. “I guess it does make sense now that I think about it. Vegeta used to be so obsessed with Goku.”

“Who the hell is Goku?” Raditz said, asking Nappa. The older man shrugged.

Yamcha made his voice gruffer. “Kakarot, get down here. Kakarot, shut up. Kakarot, you bastard.”

Tarble began to laugh next to him. “That’s it.”

Bulma giggled slightly. “Yeah, that’s definitely Vegeta.”

Raditz froze. “Vegeta…and my brother…”

Nappa couldn’t believe it. Vegeta was with a third class.

Chichi rolled her eyes. “What about Goku? Oh, I’m going to go train; Vegeta wants to train. Vegeta and I are going to go spar.”

Tarble continued to laugh. “And you told me that it was impossible. Those two were in love from the start.”

Chichi looked away from everyone. “They didn’t even notice that I was there. They just started up again after they finished.”

Raditz felt impressed. His brother had to have killer stamina.

Tarble began to laugh again. “It looks like this wager of mine paid off in the end.”

“Shut up, Tarble.”

* * *

 

Vegeta looked over at his mate. Kakarot was melted into his side on the couch. “I love you, My Warrior.”

Goku purred against Vegeta’s side. Nothing would ever make him leave his side. He would remain with Vegeta until he died again, maybe even beyond that. “I love you too, My Prince.”

The end.


End file.
